


The Battle for Dyndengar

by WanderingFeline



Series: The Battle for Dyndengar [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Medieval, Anthropomorphic, Cults, Dark Comedy, Fantasy, Fictional Religion & Theology, Friendship/Love, Gen, Multi, Mystery, Teamwork, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-23 13:57:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 40,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8330425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingFeline/pseuds/WanderingFeline
Summary: A young knight finds himself the target of a cultist attack, and becomes involved in a battle to thwart a scheme to remove the worship of one of two Great Gods. Driphtyr must deal with all this on top of his lack of life experience, his growing feelings for his best friend, and the wants and needs of those around him.





	1. The Newest Chapter

25th Midsummer 5/21

Chapter 1 – The Newest Chapter

In the candle-lit cathedral, a tall blond man waited. He’d been growing impatient. But, the Grandmaster of the Holy Order of Herald had told him to be patient.  
The doors at the other end of the room opened for a brief moment. The tall man turned, but found nothing. The cathedral was empty.  
He turned back to the painting of the final battle between the Great Gods, and felt the stone floor tremble. As he turned back again, he came face-to-face with a grotesque hulking man who’d almost crept up without his knowledge.  
“Hello,” he began, his voice wavering. He adjusted his glasses. “You must be Kraygus Garchallio?”  
“That would be me,” a raspy voice said from behind the tall man. He turned once more and locked eyes with a dark-skinned elf dressed entirely in black. Sightless white eyes peered back at him. The dark elf smiled. “Solomon Winchester,” he said. “I see you’ve met Cairo Arballan. Don’t mind him. He’s a… precaution… if things don’t go as planned.  
Solomon nodded. “Yes.” He cleared his throat. “On behalf of the Church of Herald, allow me to welcome you both to Dyndengar.”  
Kraygus bowed. “You honour me, but there’s no need for formalities,” he said. “Our Grandmaster has appointed me Overseer of this mission. With your help, we shall form the Dyndengar Chapter first thing tomorrow morning. Princess Sialladiarugo comes to town tomorrow, and this is our chance to be rid of her.”  
“A follower of Zenloong,” Cairo said, his voice quite sophisticated for a man covered in so many scars. “An enemy of our cause.”  
“I’m well aware,” Solomon said with a smile. “You may use my cathedral for your efforts.”  
The doors opened again, and a rotund stocky woman bustled in. She shoved Solomon aside and took her place at the altar, unwrapping a crystal ball and resting it where it had a clear view of the three men.  
“And this is Sera Jelma,” Kraygus said. “She will provide us with all the information we need to know—and serve as the go-between for all four Chapters here.”  
“You won’t like this,” the pale-skinned human said, her eyes fixed on the glass ball. “Giovanni warned me Sialladiarugo would have protection, and it’s twelve elite Salanic royal guards.”  
Kraygus chuckled. “Nothing in the dark.”  
“True, but it’s who she’s meeting here who could create problems.”  
Kraygus glided from the floor to the altar. “Let me see,” he said.  
Sera lifted the ball away. “No. My job. You get all the fun.”  
“Believe me, disembowelling is nothing fun.” He tried to take the ball.  
Sera walked away with it still in her hands. “She mentioned a name a few minutes ago. Do you know a Driphtyr Kitin?”  
Solomon’s skin prickled. “The bastard knight,” he said. “Born out of wedlock. Still a squire. Turns away my brothers and sisters who spread Herald’s message to the homes out of town.” He spat. “Catonan.”  
“A half-beast?” Cairo asked. He rubbed his chin. “A half-breed knight? And above all else, a cat.”  
Kraygus smirked. “I bet that human was particularly drunk.”  
Solomon approached the crystal ball and peered into it. Crystal balls were able to show the user anything or anyone they wanted, often with sound if the user got a decent one. The King had tried to ban them from civilian use in Azaria after a group of spotty teenage boys discovered (and took much delight in) the ability to view the person or object in real-time.  
And Solomon saw a sleeping body on a bed, a pair of ginger cat-ears twitching every so often. “Half-cat,” he said. “The son of a catonan spellsword and a human healer. The potential of a paladin, and the mouth of a sailor.”  
Cairo frowned. “You know him?”  
“Yes, from my religious education classes. He was only a boy then. Still only a boy now.”  
Kraygus peered over Sera’s shoulder. “He should be no trouble,” he said. “Where else is Sialla going?”  
“From the Temple of Zenloong, she’ll go to Cradack Manor to stay with Lord Rytte.”  
Kraygus cleared his throat. “And we need to make sure she doesn’t get there.”  
Solomon shook his head and frowned. “Won’t assassinating a Salanic Princess drive the Sultan to attack Azaria…” He trailed off as he caught onto a deeper plan. “You want to start a war.”  
Kraygus grinned. “And the Holy Order of Herald comes to the King’s aid in fending off the evil followers of Zenloong.”  
Solomon adjusted his glasses again. “And we can make Dyndengar a Zenloong-free town... and Azaria an anti-dragon kingdom!”  
From the crystal ball, a clap sounded. “Very good,” the voice of the Grandmaster said.  
Sera nearly dropped the ball. “Giovanni Powers!” she gasped. “I didn’t know one could speak through the ball.”  
“I can do many things,” Giovanni said. The face of a grey-haired, dark-skinned human appeared in the crystal ball. “Kraygus is correct. We must stop Sialla from reaching the temple. Kraygus, you are to keep watch of Rytte and see if he’s aware of the happenings. Make sure she does not get there.”  
“Which would mean,” Sera added, “occupying Kitin.”  
“Let’s get you three some robes,” Kraygus said. He strode into the nearest shadows and vanished completely.  
Solomon looked for Cairo, in time to see the cathedral doors close. He turned back to Sera, who returned to watching a green-haired woman surrounded by guards in green and white armour.  
“We shall arrange a mass first thing tomorrow morning,” Solomon said. “Choose our first few soldiers.”

In his room in Romitia, Giovanni picked up his pipe and created a small flame from the tip of a gnobbled finger. He dipped the flame to a pipe, and pulled a couple of times. He tilted his head back and blew out a smokey star. “This time around, we shan’t force the issue. We shall let Azaria act, and just polish a few round edges.” He took another pull from his pipe and sighed. “Of course, we have our backup plans should things go wrong. Pose as Salanic warriors, attack a castle. King Finnegus should attack soon after. Perhaps some tinkering in Romitia, a death in Jourmani, and before we know it, Zenloong will be no more.” He chuckled. “I do love a good mind game.”


	2. Herald's Message

26th Midsummer, 5/21

Chapter 2 – Herald’s Message

“Your first mission, hey?” Jaida asked. “Look at you, the big man now.” She held a fierce gaze with her yellow eyes. Everything about her pointed to a tiger. Yellow fur on her cat-like ears and her tail, littered with black stripes. Fur came up from her bare-feet and hands and ended at the knees and elbows. The rest was skin.  
Driphtyr gave her a polite smile. “I’ve been waiting on this for a couple of months now, since the last time the Princess was here.”  
Like Jaida, he was also Catonan, or half-cat—mostly human, but with a few cat-like traits—but unlike her, his fur was ginger and his stripes were more scattered. Most of his body was covered in the red and blue uniform.  
“The last time she saw you, you were still a sidekick to a big hero.” Jaida crossed her arms. “How’s it feel to be the youngest knight in Dyndengar history?” She cracked her knuckles, bloodstained handwraps. She managed to look dangerous, from her gaze, to her mop of golden hair, to her black tank top and shorts. When she realised Driphtyr was watching, her smirk grew. “Oh don’t worry, it’s not mine.”  
“That doesn’t make me worry any less,” Driphtyr said, frowning. “And I guess it feels… okay? No different to being a squire.”  
Most other squires were at least twenty before they were knighted. It was an awful lot of responsibility for anyone, even moreso when they’d just had their seventeenth birthday.  
“I’d really rather just get on with things,” he continued. “Princess Sialla said to meet her here on the twenty-sixth of Midsummer at noon. I haven’t heard from her since she told me at the knighting ceremony. I’d have thought, knowing my dad, she’d keep in touch more often.”  
Jaida responded with a snort. “Hrm, does the knave have a crush on the princess?” She laughed. “It’s only eleven anyway.”  
“Hah. I tend to prefer girls who keep me informed. And what else am I going to do?” he shrugged. “The family is out of town, and I’m running out of books to read. I thought I’d come in early.”  
Jaida sighed. “Punctuality’s great and all, but Sialla’s not here yet. She was supposed to be on the first train from Harboria this morning.”  
Driphtyr sighed. “Since when has a train ever run on time? They probably do in Harboria, but never here. If she’s going incognito, she mightn’t be using one anyway.” He adjusted his armour. He wasn’t quite used to wearing much of it, and the pauldrons he had strapped over his chain upper were uncomfortable. He admired the armour plate targe that served as a shield for his left arm. It was less cumbersome than a shield, and really, there was no need to go armed to the teeth in a town like Dyndengar. Azaria’s police force was on the ball; the number of fines given out for civilians open-carrying daggers was making headlines in the Dyndengar Advertiser.  
Jaida pressed her point. “A train only takes a few hours, even when it stops at every village on the way. I’ve been to the station twice to see if she’d arrived, and was just going again when you turned up.”  
Driphtyr grimaced. “You think something happened to her?”  
In the distance, an old steam engine sounded its whistle.  
“That could be her ride.” Jaida grinned. She uncrossed her arms. “Since you’re looking for something to do, why not escort her back here? I can get some training in with the other monks.”  
The knight adjusted his uniform cap, lowering its peek slightly. It had been designed to accommodate his ears.  
“This should be easy,” he said with a smirk.

The temple was a surrounded by large walls made of grey stone. It was divided by the Dyndengar Creek, with the actual temple on one side and the gardens on the other. Jaida preferred the garden where she could show off her skills with other martial-artists. The temple was an area of peace, where followers of the Great Dragon Zenloong came to give thanks to the planet’s creator.  
The knight left the stone walls behind and ventured through the town’s park. A number of civilians were already out and about. Students at the local school pushed past him. To them, he was just another person. He was younger than the majority of the students, who were eager to get to their last class before lunch. None of them cared that he was carrying a longsword in a scabbard slung over his shoulder.  
Ahead of him, another commoner stood out from the others. It wasn’t just the way he carried himself, or his heavy brown cloak that suggested he was different. It was that he had fixed the knight with a determined stare.  
Driphtyr kept on the path, an ear in the direction of the strange person. He caught a glimpse of silver in the corner of his eye. The unusual cloaked young man had thrown his robes back over his shoulders and revealed chain armour. Driphtyr turned just as his would-be attacker produced a curved blade.  
The knight recognised it immediately; the young man was an acolyte from the Church of Herald. The scimitar was a dead give-away. Driphtyr’s mind raced: why would the church have targeted me?  
A circle cleared. Fights were common all over town. Some people knew to get clear. The rest were idiots who hung around to watch.  
“They said you were short,” the swordsman stated. He was taller and had more bulk to him.  
Driphtyr wasn’t one to intimidate easily. “Good things come in small packages.” He reached over his shoulder and wrapped his gauntlet around his weapon’s hilt. He brought it and its scabbard free from his shoulder, and with his other hand, removed the scabbard and tossed it aside. He put his targe-arm forward.  
The acolyte made the first move. He advanced with his right forward, stepped and swung. Driphtyr parried the blow against his shield and stepped aside as a second swing came down. Scimitars were slashing weapons. He’d been caught off-guard by one before.  
Some members of the crowd spurred them on. The church’s follower laughed. “I see you learned how to avoid fights at least.”  
Driphtyr played with the idea. Whoever put this guy up to it knows of me.  
It wasn’t surprising. All knights were high-profile, and his family was well-known in Dyndengar. But the Kitin family had always been on good terms with the church, having backgrounds in healing. He kept his guard up and said, “Is this because I turn away church-goers who try to sell me bibles?”  
The swordsman snarled. “You’ve got a mouth, Kitin!” He lunged.  
Driphtyr shifted and caught the scimitar against his sword’s crossguard. “I don’t believe in Herald or Zenloong, really. I don’t put my faith in mythical beings.”  
Swordplay required concentration and timing. An enraged soldier was more likely to attack and to leave an opening.  
The acolyte swung again. The knight backpedalled and sidestepped again, moving clockwise. He brought his right forward, bringing his sword to his front and taunted: “what parents would let their children die in wars?”  
The swordsman roared and swung back-hand. Driphtyr caught the attack against his blade with his own back-hand swing. The broad blade of the longsword easily shifted the thinner and lighter scimitar.  
It slipped! In the same move, Driphtyr hit home. The tip of his sword raked across the swordsman’s chain shirt. The acolyte flinched. He was unharmed, but it was likely he was now thinking about his mortality.  
“Change of tune?” the knight asked. He gathered himself.  
The acolyte growled and lunged.  
Driphtyr breathed out. He gripped his weapon with both hands and swung just at the right time. Another blow. His attacker collapsed sideways, red seeping from his shoulder – no, his neck!  
His sword was limp in his grip. His eyes stared up at the sky.  
“So blue…” he whispered with a girgle.  
Driphtyr edged forward with his weapon pointed at the quivering swordsman. Blood pumped from the wound with each heartbeat. “I’m sorry…” he began. “Why’d you attack me?”  
The swordsman’s gaze fell on the knight. He tried to speak, colour fading from his face. His eyes glassed over. He twitched a couple of times, and rasped as his body shut down.  
Driphtyr felt a knot in his stomach. It tightened with each passing second. “You brought it on yourself…” The comment was more for his own ease than his opponent. He dropped to his knee beside the fallen man. “Why? What did you hope to gain?”  
He’d seen death before, but it wasn’t as he remembered. Most animals as they passed either closed their eyes or went limp. He’d never seen anything writh or rasp.  
Timidly, he knight reached out with his left hand and with his fingers, closed the swordsman’s eyelids. It felt like the right thing to do.  
He stood back up. He looked at the blood on his weapon. It had trickled down from the initial cut he’d made, and was beginning to dry. He’d cut with it before. There was never much blood at all, but then again, all one had to do was hit an artery. Usually, his opponents backed off after the first wound.   
He became aware of the crowd. A few were cheering and clapping. Some were screaming. He looked around. There were all sorts of viewers, even the village idiot, walking sideways and looking for coins along the ground.  
Driphtyr looked down at the acolyte again. Around his neck was the Pendant of Herald, hanging loosely. It was but a silver disk with a sapphire in its centre. He reached and grabbed it, snapping it from its leather cord. He turned it over. There was writing on the back:

Herald’s message hath been delivered.

He pocketed the item and retrieved his scabbard. I don’t think this is going to be an easy day… he thought, a strong grimace on his face.


	3. The Princess and the Guard

Chapter 3 – The Princess and the Guard

Dyndengar, being a fairly old town, had some heavy walls, but relied more on the defences of Cradack, a nearby town that boasted a small fortress, up on a hill to the west. Dyndengar’s own castle had been converted into a bank, and the lord at the time had made Cradack his new home.  
Driphtyr passed the tall stone walls of the bank on his way through the eastern streets. Dyndengar sat in a valley to catch the runoff from the Eastern Hills and the nearby Cradack River. The railway line that ran from Harboria to Schichistyr in a large ditch that separated the raised eastern side of the town from the Eastern Hills district.  
The train whistled. The knight hurried up the street and toward the Eastern Gate, taking a shortcut down a ramp and along a side-road to the station at the foot of the wall. The rail network was quite a new invention, and managed to cut a three-day journey from Harboria down to two hours. All it required was some wood, water, and a lot of steel. Up on the road bridge, a group of kids watched excitedly as the large engine began to pull away.  
The crowd that had come from Harboria hadn’t entirely dispersed from the platform. It included grubby miners, a number of civilians, and an unmistakable green-haired being in a white silken dress. Driphtyr paused. There were no guards. He drew his sword and advanced toward her. A number of bystanders drew out of the way.  
Sialla’s eyes widened and she raised her hands for a moment.  
Driphtyr stopped as he caught sight of her dress. It was blood-splattered along one-side. By the look of it, it was more than a few hours old.  
She spoke first. “Oh, thank Zenloong, Sir Driphtyr!” She staggered toward him. “My guards and I were attacked.”  
“You don’t say,” Driphtyr said with a grunt. He sheathed his sword again and reached into his pocket, producing the pendant. “Know anything about this?”  
Sialla gazed at the pendant. “No,” she said. “They are already here, then.”  
“Who are?” Driphtyr scowled.  
“Put that away, please.” Sialla looked about, revealing the tips of her elven ears. “It makes me sick just knowing you carry it.”  
“Who are they?” Driphtyr pressed.  
“The walls of this town are untouched. We must get behind some blessed ones.”  
The half-catonan’s tail swished. “Come on, then,” he turned. “I’m assuming they killed your guards?”  
“One of them,” Sialla said with a sigh. She kept pace with the knight. “The others… I will regret casting that lightning spell for eternity.”  
“So I’m taking it the blood on your dress isn’t from the spell?” He frowned. “Are you hurt?”  
Sialla shook head. “It was the guard who realised we were under attack.”  
“Where did this happen?”  
“Behind Harboria’s walls. We are not safe here, we must move!”  
Driphtyr shuddered and tried not to think about it. Instead, he changed the topic. “Just how bad is this problem?” he asked as he continued.  
Sialla didn’t answer at first.  
Driphtyr continued talking. “Apart from your trip here, how have things been these last few months?”  
“Please, I need to concentrate for now,” was the response.  
Driphtyr stopped in his tracks as four guards in a combination of plate and chain approached him. They wore blue tabards over their defences. Two carried large kite shields and broadswords. Another two clutched pollaxes.  
The tallest pikeman in an open-faced helmet spoke. “Drif, it’s been a while.”  
Driphtyr frowed, but then smiled. “Sergeant Willicus!”  
Willicus saluted. “At your command, sir.”  
Driphtyr scowled. “It’ll take me a while to get used to hearing that…” He sighed. “Well, since the Dyndengar Police Force is here, we should be fine. Sergeant, I’m going to need to borrow you and your team for a few minutes.”  
Willicus frowned for a moment. “Well, Captain Havad is expecting us back shortly… does this have to do with that body in the park?”  
Driphtyr nodded. “I can talk about that once we get Pri…” he hesitated.  
The knight watched as the sergeant’s eyebrows raised. “Oh… is this…?”  
Sialla was still concentrating and staring off into space. She muttered to herself.  
“We can’t talk right now,” Driphtyr said. “If Havad wants to complain, point him to me.”  
Willicus shrugged. He and his men followed as Driphtyr lead the way across the bridge into Rosemaris Park. They were almost across it. Driphtyr’s tail-fur stood on end. He tried to ignore it, but the cat part of him wanted to run. He reached for his sword.  
An arrow struck his left pauldron and bounced. It landed a few steps away before he realised what it was.  
“Sergeant!” he called.  
Willicus snapped a spray of commands at a rate Driphtyr found difficult to follow. His shieldsmen positioned themselves between the initial trajectory of the arrow and Driphtyr.  
“I can’t see the archer!” one of the shieldsman said.  
It was then Sialla spoke. “Sir Driphtyr, I am being observed and my movements are known.”  
“You don’t say?” Driphtyr asked, ripping his sword free from its scabbard, tossing the latter aside. “Princess, stay close to me. Sergeant, keep us together!”  
“Righto!” Willicus roared. “Fitzdavin, Watava, hold the wall! Piyal, on me! Move as a unit!”  
“Go for the temple!” Driphtyr said.  
The group began a slow march toward the stone walls. To rush could be to die.  
Willicus grunted. “Flanking move! Brace!”  
He and Piyal stepped out from the formation to intercept three or four robed figures.  
Another two got around and cut the temple off.  
Driphtyr stepped forward and met the two. “We’re surrounded!” he called, keeping his left forward. “We have to get to the temple!”  
The formation stopped in its tracks. The shieldsmen kept together to intercept any new arrows. The archer could be just a few trees away, waiting for a shot.  
One of Driphtyr’s opponents moved. She held her scimitar upright and brought it out and down.  
Driphtyr was caught off-guard by the move and couldn’t catch it on his targe. It slid along and cut into his bicep. He cried and stumbled backward. As he gathered himself, he bumped into one of the shieldsmen’s backs. The shieldsman staggered aside and Driphtyr watched in horror as an arrow hit the other pikeman in the back of the neck.  
Willicus retaliated. He roared and swung. His pollaxe collected two cultists and staggered a third.  
The other one joined with the two at the front.  
Sialla raised her hands. “LEVINO!”  
Bright sparks struck the three cultists at the front of the formation. Driphtyr expected the arcs of lightning to hit everyone.  
“There’s the archer!” one of the shieldsmen barked.  
Willicus broke from the formation and moved, with surprising speed, along the grass toward a large birch.  
A rather tall robed archer turned and ran.  
“Go to the temple!” Driphtyr yelled.  
The shieldsmen stepped either side of Sialla and accompanied her toward the oaken doors. Driphtyr stopped to survey the battlefield. Five-to-one. One cultist lay clutching her sword arm and rocking. For a moment, Driphtyr felt he needed to say or do something, but reminded himself that she’d made a choice.  
He glanced up as Willicus returned. “Gone,” the behemoth said. “But, we have ourselves a prisoner.” He offered Driphtyr his pollaxe and then hoisted the female cultist up over his shoulders.  
Driphtyr sheathed his sword and held onto the pollaxe.  
“Bastard,” Willicus huffed, looking down at Piyal’s body. “Piyal was a good man.”

The gates were barred as soon as everyone was in the temple gardens. Jaida stood by, a confused look across her face. “Driphtyr,” she spoke as the knight entered. “I’d point out how stupid it was to go alone, but I could’ve come with you.”  
“Forget about it,” Driphtyr responded. “You weren’t to know we’d be attacked.”  
Jaida smirked. “I can see why my cousin likes you when you keep coming out with supportive stuff like that.”  
“We’re just friends, Jaida.” Driphtyr looked around the gardens. “It’s been a while since I’ve been in here.”  
Willicus sat the wounded cultist down on the ground and she began to choke and eventually vomited.  
Driphtyr looked away.  
Sialla appeared from the other side of the gardens and marched over to the cultist. She drew her leg back and hammered the acolyte with a swift kick.  
“Charming,” Jaida scoffed.  
Willicus cleared his throat. “Um, Pricess Sialladiarugo, I don’t mean to speak out of turn, but…”  
Sialla glanced at the guard, and he shrugged and backed away.  
The elf rolled the cultist over. “You have a lot to answer for,” she said. “I lost a number of Salana’s best guards this morning, and I am going to make sure you feel it!”  
Against his better judgement, Driphtyr interrupted. “Princess, stop!” he said. He hurried over and passed the pollaxe back to Willicus.  
Sialla gave the half-cat the most piercing gaze. Even Jaida couldn’t have managed a look so cold.  
“Excuse me for one moment, Sir Driphtyr, if I forget my title and behave like any other person!”  
Driphtyr drew his sword. “Sialla… stand aside. This is not how we treat prisoners.”  
Sialla stepped back and cleared her throat. “Forgive me, Sir Driphtyr.”  
Willicus raised an eyebrow.  
“It’s been a rough morning,” Driphtyr answered. “It’s alright. May I?”  
Sialla bowed and took a seat against a nearby pillar.  
The cultist moaned and coughed again. “Just… just kill me…” she whispered. “I can’t take the pain.”  
Driphtyr grimaced and knelt down beside the rocking cultist. He could smell her sizzled skin from under her robes. “You sit tight,” he said. “I’m going to let Princess Sialla look after you until I’m back. If you try anything, she’s going to kill you, and I’m sure she’s not going to make it quick.”  
He gave the elf a look. She raised an eyebrow.  
“But my friend will be staying here to make sure she doesn’t hurt you too bad.”  
The cultist whimpered.  
“Hey, don’t be like that,” Driphtyr said. “I’m going to get you a healer… Provided you play nice.” He stood up.  
“Healing someone who attacked us?” Willicus asked.  
The knight turned. “Sergeant, there are some legal matters you need to take care of.”  
“Mmm. Captain Havad won’t appreciate finding a pile of bodies so close to the barracks.” Willicus removed his helmet.  
“You shouldn’t go alone,” Jaida said. “Kaira’d kill me if anything happened to you.”  
“She’d kill me if anything happened to you too,” Driphtyr answered, sparing the other half-cat a smile.  
“As if I’d get hurt.” Jaida scoffed.  
“I need someone here to make sure the Princess doesn’t kill our guest.”  
“You’re no fun.” Jaida pouted. “Fine.” She crossed her arms.  
Driphtyr hurried toward the gates. “I’ll be back soon,” he said.  
Fitzdavin and Watava, who’d been standing guard, removed the bar and allowed the knight through the gates.

Driphtyr hurried along the streets from the park. He was much more alert than earlier. He scanned the streets with his eyes, and used his ears to keep tabs on any changes in the townsfolk as they wondered about. The northern streets of town housed many older buildings and some factories, and many townsfolk were carrying goods between buildings.  
He, however, was after an old red-brick manor tacked onto the side of an old munitions warehouse. The warehouse was renowned for the creation of a self-propelled siege engine, and still contained a number of large metal canisters loaded with an explosive powder. Since the end of the Encrian Invasion, it had been turned into some form of free-entry guild where people danced to loud music, bright lights, and drank excessive amounts of mead. Some then went next door to the Red Peach Bordello for private activities.  
On the veranda of the bordello were a couple of halfbreeds. The first was a purple-haired half-elf, dressed in black and green. A bag of something bleeding sat on the wooden table beside him.  
The other was a curvaceous half-cat woman with long brown hair. She waved. “Driphtyr! Llane brought us dinner, can you believe it?”  
“I can,” Driphtyr said, climbing the stairs toward the front door.  
“How’s Jaida takin’ Princess Bitchface’s visit?” Llane asked, cigarette bobbing in his mouth. He grinned.  
“About as well as I am,” Driphtyr answered. “We’ve got a situation, though. We need a healer pretty quick.”  
The half-cat woman frowned. “Not Keyra?”  
“No, not either of your cousins, Raida,” Driphtyr answered. Hang on, he thought. “Is something wrong with Keyra?”  
“She’s been missing all night. I’ve been looking for her. Jaida doesn’t know just yet.”  
Driphtyr shook his head and sighed. “I’d rather be looking for Keyra than helping Sialla, actually. Llane, do you think you can heal burns from electricity?”  
Llane raised an eyebrow. “I only deal with cuts, like yours.”  
Driphtyr stretched his arm out and inspected the damage. Only a minor cut, but it could prove troublesome if left unchecked. “Don’t worry about this for now.”  
“I’ll see what I can do,” Llane said. “Where’re we goin’?”  
“I’ll get your weapons,” Raida said, darting back into the bordello, causing the door to bang against the wall as she opened it.


	4. Around in Circles

Chapter 4 – Around in Circles

Driphtyr thumped on the heavy oaken doors. “Jaida, it’s me. I’ve got some help!”  
The door was unbarred with a loud scrape and Jaida peeked out from behind one of the doors. “Good. The prisoner’s not doing too well.”  
Llane strolled past Driphtyr and into the temple gardens, hands in his pockets. A large green pouch hung at his belt, and he’d brought his hunting bow, quiver, a sword and his knife, the latter which he happily displayed on a strap around one arm.  
The cultist lay on her back, panting and whining. She was sweating, and by the look of it, had brought up breakfast from two days before.  
“Yeesh…” Llane said, stepping around the mess and standing over the cultist. “Hey, Drif, looks like ‘er catnip went bad.”  
“It’s the ground!” Jaida said, barring the door behind Driphtyr and standing beside him. “This is Zenloong’s ground, and it’s making her sick.”  
“The pendant!” Driphtyr said. He reached into his own pocket and looked at the one he’d taken.  
At the same time, Llane grabbed the cultist’s robe and tore the buckle off. He reached into her tunic and yanked the pendant out. The second it lost contact with her skin, she gasped and began to cry.  
“Thank you! Thank you!” She sobbed, rolled over and whimpered.  
“Of course,” Sialla said, standing up. “One who comes into contact with anything blessed by the Church of Herald cannot enter Zenloong’s dwellings. And vice-versa.”  
“Why isn’t it hurting me?” Driphtyr turned his over again.  
“Gauntlets,” Llane said, dropping the one he’d taken and shaking his hand. He reached for the pouch at his belt and removed it. Opening it it, he lay it out on the grass, clear of the cultist’s breakfast, and ran through its contents.  
Sialla stepped over the cultist and approached the knight. “I have another task for you,” she said. “I will stay in the temple for one night so that I may ask for Zenloong’s protection. Tomorrow, I request your help getting to Cradack, where I will stay with Lord Rytte until a time it is safe for me to leave again.”  
“Why come here in the first place?” Jaida asked, crossing her arms. “You know Dyndengar has no religious dominance.”  
“I keep my promises,” Sialla said with a bow of her head. “Sir Driphtyr, no doubt you know now why I asked for you to be knighted.”  
“Maybe?” Driphtyr asked with a shrug. “I’m guessing it wasn’t because I’d finished my training.”  
“I asked your father for his help, but he is out of the kingdom, it seems.”  
“I’m here alone,” Driphtyr answered. “Why didn’t you just wait until he was back?”  
“It was only a matter of trust,” Sialla answered. “You can do more with a few words than any soldier with any weapon could ever hope to. I’ve known the cultists were after me for a month, and I realised today that this might not be an attack of opportunity. I fear a war may have started.”  
Driphtyr nodded. “Of course. And Dyndengar’s the first-line of defence on the way to Harboria… unless they come by boat.”  
“Dyndengar is the very centre of the kingdom,” Sialla said. “It has nothing to do with defences, or the Encrian invasion. Dyndengar is the middle, the balance. Every god has a church or temple in this area, and none are given dominance over the others. It is here I wish for the war between the Great Gods to end.”  
“Good luck with that,” Driphtyr answered.  
The cultist screamed.  
Llane laughed. “I told ya it’d hurt,” he said. “Hold still, it’ll remove the sting.”  
“Llane of all people?” Jaida asked.  
“It’s tough to find Veronika,” Driphtyr said with a sigh. “I know Llane’s hangouts: the bordello, the forests, the bordello, your place, the bordello, and the blast pit. And that’s in-order.”  
“He does keep a routine,” Jaida agreed. “Just like Kaira, actually.”  
Don’t say anything just yet, Driphtyr thought. “Well,” he said. “If this is all I’m needed for today, I’ll get going. I’ve still got to get Kaira a birthday present.”  
“Once we talk to our prisoner,” Sialla said.  
Llane stood up on cue and packed his kit up. “Y’ owe me for two potions,” he said, watching the cultist, who was now sitting up with her knees tucked to her chin.  
“Don’t go!” she begged. “The princess will kill me!”  
“Not ‘till I get those potions,” Llane said.  
Driphtyr approached the cultist. She cowered as he knelt down before her. “Easy,” he said. “I got you a healer, and now you’re going to help us.”  
She nodded.  
Driphtyr smiled. “Good.” He grinned, showing off a couple of sharper teeth that had carried over with his other cat features. “You know who I am. How?”  
“Solomon told me.”  
“Solomon?”  
“Yes!”  
“The priest?”  
“At the church.”  
That was easy, he thought. “What does Solomon want?”  
“I don’t know. He just said you had to die.”  
“And who are you?”  
“Shantel Serina.”  
“I meant who are you people?”  
“The Holy Order of Herald.”  
“What do you want?”  
“I don’t know! I just told you. Solomon told me I’d been recruited and that Herald would be pleased with me if I helped kill you. He says you’re in the way of things.”  
“Me?”  
“Yes!”  
“Not Sialla?”  
“Who?”  
“The Princess.”  
“No, she’s not my team’s target. Another team is following her.”  
Driphtyr’s tail-fur stood on end. “There are other teams?”  
“There are four or five here. I don’t know. There might be twelve. Solomon is calling them Chapters.” Shantel sniffed.  
“You’re a lot more timid when you haven’t got a sword,” Driphtyr leaned forward slightly. “Why are we to die?”  
“I don’t know! Solomon just said Herald would be pleased!”  
“And you believed him?”  
“Why wouldn’t I?”  
“How are you feeling?”  
“I don’t want to die!”  
“Should have thought of that before taking me on,” Driphtyr said, sitting back. He glanced to Sialla for a moment, then to Llane and then to Jaida. “You know,” he said. “I killed someone this morning who wanted me dead.”  
“Damon Dimmelsif.”  
Driphtyr sighed. “Dimmelsif. Great, richest family in Dyndengar.”  
“What about yours?” Jaida asked.  
“I technically live in Southil,” Driphtyr said. He focused on the prisoner. “Now, Shantel,” he began.  
The cultist nodded.  
“I want you to make me a promise.”  
She nodded again.  
“If I let you go, you quit this cultist stuff. Go back to school, work, your family, and forget it ever happened.”  
She nodded.  
“We’re letting her go.” Driphtyr stood up.  
“No!” Sialla spat. “She has told us nothing!”  
“I think it’s a good idea,” Llane said.  
Jaida moved and unbarred the gate. As soon as she opened it, Shantel was up, timidly at first, but a blur of legs on her way out.  
“Why did you do that?” Sialla demanded. “Sir Driphtyr, you may have just cost me my life if she heard my plans for the night!”  
Driphtyr crossed his arms.  
Llane smirked and rubbed his chin. “Y’know there’ll be an attack t’night.”  
Driphtyr nodded. “We’re going on duty,” he said. “Jaida, if you’ll stay here with Sialla again, Llane and I will find Néla, and we’ll stand guard with you tonight.” And find Keyra.  
“We’ll get Avril an’ Vee too,” Llane said. “Always have backup.”  
“Are you sure this is a wise idea?” Sialla asked. “Driphtyr, I hope you know what you are doing.”  
Driphtyr nodded and smirked. “If there’s no attack, nothing lost. But, in the chance Shantel breaks her promise, we’ll be ready. There can’t be that many cultists in Dyndengar.”  
Silla sighed and shook her head. “You really are just like your father. He was a gambling man.”  
“Sometimes,” Driphtyr said. “You just have to hope for the best. Sergeant Willicus told me that back in my training days.  
“Well,” Jaida said. “I’m going to find that monk and beat him up again. I need a good punching bag.”

Driphtyr and Llane left. Driphtyr’s stomach was growling. The two hurried through the park. Food after we get the others, he thought.  
“So,” Llane said. “When’re ya gunna tell Jaida y’playin’ hide-the-sausage with Kaira.”  
Driphtyr felt his ears burning. “It’s not like that, Llane.”  
Llane’s grinned. “I’m sure it is. Her dad was tellin’ me this mornin’ Kaira’s been takin’ herbs.”  
What for? Driphtyr thought. “We do get a little close at times, but it’s nothing remotely like that. Kaira’s my best friend.”  
“That’s how it should start,” Llane said. He put his arm around Driphtyr’s shoulders. “Just remember, there doesn’t ‘ave t’ be anythin’ serious for it t’appen. Tell y’what, can’t wait f’t’night.”  
Driphtyr sighed. “I’m scared.”  
“Me too. That’s what makes it excitin’.”  
“How many cultists would they have? I really didn’t think Sialla would get so upset.”  
“Forget’er.”  
Someone yelled.  
Driphtyr reached for his sword.  
A brown-haired Catonan sprinted along the street at the end of the park. A large green being chased her.  
“Kaira!” Driphtyr gasped.  
“An’ Rogan.”  
The two broke into a run as the half-cat and the orc vanished down a southern side-street.  
Driphtyr called back over his shoulder. “I think they’re going for the shop!”  
“Gotchya!” Llane answered.


	5. Alley Cats

Chapter 5 – Alley Cats  
Driphtyr hurried on. Lighter armour had an advantage, and so did being part cat. Ahead of him, he saw Kaira leap over a cart. Rogan immediately tossed it aside. He was gaining, but so was Driphtyr.  
The street sloped ahead. Another cart pulled out into the street and Driphtyr barely avoided it. He hadn’t been down this street for years, and couldn’t remember which roads went where.  
Ahead, he saw Kaira scramble up the wall of a housing block. Rogan stopped at the bottom and roared an obscenity up at her.  
Driphtyr closed in. He drew his sword and angled it. His chest was heaving, not used to moving at speed in layers of metal.  
Rogan turned as Driphtyr approached. Driphtyr’s only change of plan was to yell. He’d gone for a tiger’s roar, but to his own ears, thought he’d struck more an angry housecat. That was the trouble about being a teenager.  
Rogan slapped Driphtyr’s longsword aside with one hand and backhanded Driphtyr. Driphtyr felt himself spin and barely had time to brace himself for his fall. His sword clattered aside and he slid across the cobble.  
Rogan stood over him and rested a heavy bare foot on the knight’s wrist. “Bad kitty.” He said. “Rogan just want his money back.”  
Driphtyr, protected by his gauntlet, tried to roll onto his side. “Chasing Kaira’s not the best way to get it,” he said.  
As he looked up, he saw a shadow blot out the sun. Kaira landed on Rogan’s back. With a yell, she jammed something into his shoulder. The orc flung himself back-first at the wall of the housing block.  
Driphtyr struggled to his feet, hoping Kaira wasn’t too injured. As Rogan hit, she slid out from between his legs and tore his pants down. Rogan’s head hit the stone wall and he grumbled.  
“You dropped your sword, Drif,” Kaira said, giving him a smile.  
“Yeah, wouldn’t have noticed.” Driphtyr scrambled for his weapon and scooped it up. Kaira hurried after him. “Sialla go okay?”  
“I’ll tell you when we’re away from Rogan!” Driphtyr said, turning a corner.  
“Not that way!”  
Driphtyr ran down it anyway, and came to a dead end littered with various food scraps.  
He turned back in time. Kaira leapt at him and threw him aside as Rogan charged through. Driphtyr looked up in time to see the orc slip on something and crash into the back of the building.  
“A banana peel?” Kaira said with a laugh. She grabbed Driphtyr’s elbow and dragged him away from the scene. They got a few houses before talking.  
“What’s it over this time?” Driphtyr asked, trailing behind the bronze-haired girl in her soot-stained tunic, vest and pants.  
Her tail danced as she answered. “Apparently there’s interest on the gold I borrowed. And by borrowed, I kinda, maybe, sorta mean stole.”  
Driphtyr cringed. “Really, you Tomaras are as bad as the Benauds.”  
“Hey, I don’t live at a bordello.” Kaira turned and winked.  
Driphtyr had always been taken with her eyes, an ocean-like sapphire. He could see she’d been crying, though.  
She hugged him, and he took care to keep his sword out of the way.  
“I’ve missed you,” she said, pulling away. “You haven’t been over since you became a knight! Aren’t I good enough anymore?”  
Driphtyr frowned.  
Kaira laughed. “I’m teasing. I know you’ve been busy. Me too. I’ve got a stash with Keyra down in the cisterns. Come help me get it out.” She let go of her friend and continued on down the path.  
“Where the hell has Llane gone?” Driphtyr looked around. “He was with me when we ran through the park.”  
“Wow, you followed me all that way?” Kaira giggled. “You really did miss me.”  
“I didn’t want to see you get pummelled again. I’m for equal treatment between sexes, but Rogan against anyone is just unfair.”  
He was watching Kaira’s tail. More accurately, where it joined her body. He’d always secretly admired her, but hadn’t made a habit of looking when she was.  
Kaira turned. “Oh, damn!”  
Driphtyr looked up in time to see Kaira’s wide-eyed gaze. He turned and just missed being caught by Rogan. The orc grabbed Kaira by her neck and held her against someone’s house window.  
An old lady inside peeked out.  
Kaira struggled against Rogan and kicked him. “Lemme go!” She hissed.  
“KITTY PAY!”  
Driphtyr, glad he hadn’t put his sword away, gripped it in two hands. He swung and gashed Rogan’s side. In a matter of seconds, Kaira was released, clutching her own throat and rasping, and Rogan was holding his side, glaring at Driphtyr.  
“Stupid squire!” he spat.  
“Knight,” Driphtyr corrected. He flattened his ears and sneered.  
Rogan yelped, turned and hobbled away.  
Driphtyr relaxed a little. “Did I do that?”  
Llane leaned on Driphtyr’s shoulder. “Sorry, he said. “Found some mates.”  
Driphtyr glanced over his shoulder. Five or six rather unpleasant looking associates had gathered behind Llane. It was common knowledge that while Llane was a friendly person, he had some very unfriendly friends.  
Driphtyr ran to Kaira. “How do you feel?”  
“Oh, just fine,” Kaira said, getting up and rubbing her neck. “Ugh. I don’t think I’ll be swallowing anything today.”  
Llane snickered.  
Kaira still clutched her dagger.  
“You didn’t use it?” Driphtyr asked.  
“Have you tried cutting that thing?” Kaira asked.  
Driphtyr showed her the blood on his sword. “Bleeds like anyone else.”  
“Well,” Llane said. “I’ll let you two be. Chicken-Lips here says there’s a man who needs to see a dog about business. By that, I mean I’ve got a client.”  
Driphtyr turned back and nodded. “Thanks, guys. Anything I can do to have you keep Rogan away?”  
Llane reached into his pocket and took a small leather-bound book out. “I pinched this from the university. Get it back unseen, an’ we’re good.”  
“Dyndengar’s journal?” Kaira asked, her eyebrows raised. “How did…”  
Llane tapped his nose.

Driphtyr was growing weary. He hadn’t eaten since breakfast, and it being Midsummer, he was also in desperate need of a drink. He and Kaira stopped in at the Control Point, a local mead hall that had once served as a strategic point for Anarl Dyndengar and his associates in protecting Dyndengar’s very first goldmine. It had become quite a fancy restaurant, with balconies on the inside and outside, and seating for up to one-hundred visitors. However, there were only about ten or eleven families in Dyndengar who could afford some of the meal prices.  
Driphtyr ignored the “please wait to be seated” note at the front door and hurried past the waiter on duty to reach the bar. Kaira hung back at the door as the sign said.  
“Excuse me, sir…” the waiter said from behind him.  
“Water, please,” Driphtyr said, ignoring the waiter and focusing only on the maid behind the bar.  
She nodded and vanished from sight.  
The waiter touched Driphtyr’s shoulder. “Sir, you pushed in front of nine guests.”  
Driphtyr ignored the waiter again and leant on the counter.  
The waiter turned him around. “Sir, I’m going to have to ask you to leave.”  
Only then did Driphtyr turn. For a single moment, all his anger and stress showed as he reached for his sword.  
The waiter stepped away. “Sir, easy.”  
Driphtyr sighed and dropped his guard. “My apologies,” he said. “I’m just really thirsty and would appreciate it if I could have ONE drink. Water. That’s all.”  
The maid returned with a tankard of icy water. “Here y’are, sir,” she said. She set the mug down on the bartop.  
Driphtyr turned and reached for it.  
“That’ll be five coins,” the maid said.  
Driphtyr scowled at the maid, who flinched. “Really?” he asked. “That better be copper coins.”  
“Silver, sir,” the maid said with a shy smile. She adjusted her dress. “It’s the finest chilled water you can find in Dyndengar.”  
“Sir,” the waiter tried again.  
Driphtyr slapped the waiter’s arm with his tail. “Back off,” he said calmly. To the maid, he said, “I know a cleric who could create water for free. She wouldn’t scoop it out of the creek, have a wizard freeze it, and then charge five bloody silver for it.”  
The maid crossed her arms. “Well, if you want free water, go to her, then.”  
Driphtyr groaned and pointed at a couple of barrels behind the maid. “Your prices are to encourage alcohol-consumption.”  
“You can have some mead, then, three silver.” The maid reached under the bar and took another tankard. She turned to one of the barrels and using the tap on the side of it, filled the tankard. She then turned back and set it down in front of Driphtyr.  
Driphtyr groaned. “I’m seventeen, I’m legally forbidden from drinking mead under Dyndengar law.” An idea popped into his head. “And you just served alcohol to a minor.”  
The maid quickly reached for the tankard, but Driphtyr took it first. “Okay, fun and games aside here, I really need a drink, and I’m really not in the mood to wait in line. So, one silver for your iced water, and I forget this mead thing happened.”  
“Sir…” the waiter said.  
“What?” Driphtyr turned, triumphant.  
“Sir, the legal age for mead-consumption was lowered to fifteen a year ago. She’s done nothing wrong.”  
Driphtyr blinked a couple of times. He could feel a cold tingle crossing his cheeks and running down his shoulders and back. “Oh…” he said.  
Everyone else in earshot had turned to watch the knight.  
Driphtyr, ears low, set the tankard back down on the bar and turned back to the maid. “Okay, seven silver for your water and we forget this ever happened, okay?”


	6. Thieves and Libraries

Chapter 6 – Thieves and Libraries

Needless to say, Driphtyr had never been more embarrassed. He remained silent during his drink and slipped out without a word. The day had been going so well, and then he’d chosen to make a scene over a tankard of water. Even if the maid and staff kept their mouths shut, he was sure there’d be gossip. However, there was plenty of gossip about the Kitin family as it was.  
Kaira wouldn’t let him hear the end of it. “Everything’s fifteen now,” she said. “Mead, tobacco, sex.”  
Driphtyr tried to ignore the last one. He and Kaira walked through the eastern streets and out through the town gates. The University of Dyndengar sat up on the hill overlooking Southil. Some often considered the university Southil, but the argument was that since it wasn’t called “University of Southil”, that it was part of Dyndengar instead.  
“How did he get the book?” Driphtyr asked when they were climbing the slope to the cream towers that housed a copy of each book in the kingdom.  
“It’s one of those you need supervision using,” Kaira said.  
“Yeah, I know,” Driphtyr said, taking the book out from his tunic and looking at it. “Last time I saw it, I was made to strip down, shower, was given clean robes, and allowed in to see the book through a glass display case, where a wizard used magic to turn the pages for me. The room was so dark that I couldn’t see anything, and they burned the robes I was wearing afterward.”  
“Does it have anything on cisterns?”  
Driphtyr passed it to Kaira. “Be my guest.”  
“I can’t read Azarian.”  
“You speak it.”  
“That doesn’t mean I read it.”  
Driphtyr took the book back and opened it. “Ah, he made an index.”  
“Good old Anarl Dyndengar. Making an index. How original.”  
Driphtyr scanned through, but couldn’t see anything about cisterns. “Hang on…” He scanned over a few words. Tunnels?  
“There are tunnels under Dyndengar.”  
“Yeah, cisterns.”  
“No, besides them.” He turned to a page in the journal and showed her a clear map of Dyndengar, with a few key buildings labelled.  
“That’s the bordello,” Kaira said, tapping a page.  
“See, you can read.”  
“I know the town map, idiot. The four main streets haven’t changed in a hundred years.”  
Driphtyr looked across the map. “Apparently they’re old gold-mining shafts.”  
“Hahah, shaft.”  
“What?”  
“Nothing. Actually…” Kaira looked back at the page. “That’s Keyra’s stash.” She tapped a small dead-end tunnel under the town’s keep.  
“Kai!” Driphtyr hissed. “Did she break into the bank?”  
“Nope. I think it must have been buried. A few chests of coins. I saw it yesterday.”  
“What sort of chests?”  
“Maroon and yellow.”  
Driphtyr groaned and closed the book. “I think someone broke into the Bank of Dyndengar and made off with someone’s family savings…”

The Southern River ran through Southil on its way to join the Cradack River further north. It cascaded over a waterfall below the library, and that was where the two half-cats found a sandy-haired elf engrossed in a thick book.  
“Nélandarius,” Driphtyr said after a few moments of waiting.  
“I know,” Néla answered. She put her finger on the page and looked up. She let the book rest on her lap and brushed her hair back behind a pointed ear with her free hand.  
“Princess Sialla,” Driphtyr began.  
“I know,” Néla said. “And?”  
“We’re preparing for an attack tonight.”  
“I can tell Avril and Veronika. Hello, Kaira.”  
Kaira grinned. “Heya!”  
“Have you been well?”  
“Mostly.”  
“Good.” Néla smiled. She shook her tail. Unlike other elves, she had a brassy tail covered in tiny scales. Its tip formed an arrowhead. Some were better at hiding they were dragons than others.  
Driphtyr handed the elf the journal.  
Her mouth was agape. “How did you get this?”  
“Llane.”  
“There has been a reward put out for it, but anyone found with it will likely be executed.” She gave up marking her spot in the book and tucked it into the waistband of her skirt. She then stood up. “I will do my best to get this back, and I will meet you at the temple at sundown.”  
“Okay, thanks.” Driphtyr said.  
Néla picked up her heavy book and hurried toward the large doors to the library.  
“Well, what now?” Kaira asked.  
“I don’t know,” Driphtyr said. “But maybe we should see the stash?”  
Kaira nodded and grinned. “Yeah, alright, then.”

Two guards with blue tabards and silver helmets stood at the front of the Tomara Blades shop. They were interrogating a Catonan man who was busy trying to forge a blade at the small workstation.  
“That can’t be good…” Kaira whispered as she and Driphtyr drew closer.  
Driphtyr remained silent and listened into the conversation. It sounded as if the guards were accusing the man of making illegal weapons.  
“I just make weapons,” the man defended, his ears back and tongue out with concentration. “I don’t care who uses them. They’re blades.”  
The pompous middle-aged guard’s face was already turning red. “Are you or are you not Kaido Tomara?”  
Kaido stared the guard down for a moment. “Use your imagination,” he said.  
Driphtyr stopped just behind the two guards and cleared his throat. “Captain Havad,” he said. “Is there a problem?”  
Both guards turned. The red-faced man with the gold tooth sneered. “Squire. And the troublemaker.”  
“Hi.” Kaira answered.  
Driphtyr stood as tall as he could, though even Kaira was slightly taller than his full height. “Is there a problem?” he repeated.  
“Yes, your troublemaking friends here are making illegal weaponry! You took Sergeant Willicus away from duty so that the shipment could be delivered.”  
Driphtyr opened his mouth to speak.  
Havad continued. “I should have you arrested! You nobles are an outdated cause of trouble and you… half-breeds!” He spat. “If it’s got any cat in it, it’s trouble!”  
“Captain,” Driphtyr said, keeping his cool. He felt his ears turning back and tried not to give into his anger. “I’m going to be very clear about this: I outrank you.”  
“No such truth!”  
Kaira giggled.  
“Shut up!” Havad began to shake. He pointed and poked Kaira’s forehead.  
“Ow!” Kaira rubbed her head. “Police brutality! POLICE BRUTALITY!”  
The guard beside Havad cringed.  
Kaido chuckled.  
Havad’s nose wrinkled and he spoke through clenched teeth. “Lord Rytte will be hearing about this!”  
“What about confiscating and using goods?” Kaido asked, pointing at Havad’s sword.  
Kaira frowned. “That’s Dad’s sword!” she said. “I made it!”  
“This is Dyndengar Steel!” Havad said, keeping a few paces back.  
“Nope,” Kaira said, leaning forward a little. “That’s my signature right there on the pommel… that’s definitely Tomara Blades.”  
Driphtyr crossed his arms and turned to the other guard. “Lieutenant Lossic,” he said. “You keep records.”  
“Yes, yes I do,” Lossic said, clicking his heels and standing to attention.  
“Did Havad take that sword from Kaido Tomara?”  
Lossic thought for a moment. “Yes. On the 15th day of Summerise of the 5th Reign, 21st Year, Captain Havad indeed confiscated a sword that did not fit with the standard broadsword designs found in Dyndengar. I can find you the paperwork.”  
Havad lost it. “LOSSIC! You spineless worm!”  
Driphtyr shrugged. “Well, Captain, if you’re willing to hand that sword back, I might be willing to help you with this illegal weapon business.”  
Havad’s face was redder than Driphtyr’s cap. He drew the sword, held it for a moment, and then threw it down.  
Kaira scooped it up by the hilt before it hit the ground.  
“Civilians aren’t allowed to carry weapons longer than 50 centimetres! Havad grinned.”  
“Ah!” Driphtyr stepped in. “Civilians who make weapons are technically carrying them. Are you going to arrest each and every—”  
“I’ll damn well arrest any Tomara I like!”  
Driphtyr sighed. “Lieutenant, remind me of the crimes Tomaras have committed.”  
Lossic bit his lip and thought for a moment. “If I recall, there are 27 cases this year alone of arrests of members of the Tomara family, immediate and extended, where crimes were not specified. I can find you the paper—”  
“Lossic, we’re going!” Havad said, storming away.  
“Yessir,” Lossic said, clicking his heels and turning. “Good day, Sir Driphtyr and friends.”  
Driphtyr saluted. “Good day to you too, Lieutenant.”  
All three half-cats broke into laughter.  
“Oh dear,” Kaido said, holding his sides. “I didn’t think that was going to end well.”  
“I got your blade back, Dad.” Kaira handed the sword to her father. “Anyway, love to stay and talk, but I’d better see what’s going on.” She sprinted into the house.  
Driphtyr smiled. “I think I might make a difference to this town.”  
“Or get killed talking back to power-players,” Kaido said. “I can’t thank you enough for that. He’s been bugging me all week.”  
“Do you know anything about the weapons?” Driphtyr crossed his arms again.  
Kaido shook his head and resumed working. “Wish I did. I don’t mind a bit of gossip. But, Raida says Llane was talking about a shipment of weaponry.”  
“Why does that not surprise me… Still, Llane helped me and Kaira out today.” He thought back to the event, but couldn’t recall any unusual weaponry. “What’re you working on?” he changed the subject.  
“A little gift for my girls,” he answered. “A sword each. I think they’re going to need a few short swords the way things are going. Cultists included.”  
Driphtyr didn’t answer.  
Kaido looked up. “Oh, don’t tell me… I noticed your arm when you turned up. Broadsword, round-tip?”  
Driphtyr nodded. I’m not even going to ask how you’d know.  
“Men from the Church of Herald asked me if I sold any. I make all kinds of weapons, but not those. I like my swords to pierce. They’re religious weapons in Romitia. Wouldn’t be right for me to make one without believing in Herald.”  
Driphtyr still just watched, puzzled.  
“Tell you what, though,” Kaido said, returning to work. He held the blade back over the forge. “I’ve noticed Kaira prefers using two swords when she’s playing about. I was only going to do one each, but if you want to give her a second, I don’t mind.”  
For the time being, all Driphtyr’s other concerns were forgotten. “How much?”  
“I normally charge 70 silver for a short sword. But, this is my little girl we’re talking about… Well, the one of my own blood.” He chuckled. “And you do keep her company and mostly keep her out of trouble… And you helped get my sword back…” He paused to look up at the sky for a few seconds. “Nah, nevermind.”  
“What?” Driphtyr asked.  
Kaido sighed. “Nothing. I just had a really bad feeling. Have you seen Jaida today?”  
“I have.”  
“She hasn’t been home in days. At least Kaira comes back most nights. Get Jaida to come home for a night, and I’ll give you a sword to give to Kaira.”  
Driphtyr nodded.  
Kaira returned and stood in the front doorway. “Come on.” She said.  
Driphtyr nodded again. “Won’t be a moment.”


	7. Family Values

Chapter 7 – Family Values

Kaira’s house was a small two-storey building. Each of the Tomara girls had their own rooms, and Kaido had turned part of the dining room into his own little getaway. They weren’t a rich group, and shared whatever little they had. On a number of occasions, Driphtyr had been caught trying to add gold to their safe, as they’d refused up-front donations.  
The Kitin family wasn’t overly well-off either, but had it better than the Tomaras.  
Through the back door at the end of the kitchen was a small yard. A well sat in the centre, and piles of wood lined the back walls. It was one of those houses lucky to have its own storage yard, and had given the Tomara girls experience in climbing walls in a hurry.  
“You can see the bank from here,” Kaira pointed up over the house to the tip of a maroon hoarding. “Keyra’s tunnel, I think, supplied the bank with water when it was Dyndengar’s main castle.”  
“Keyra, huh? The youngest cousin?”  
“Yeah, she’s been missing for a few days now. But she called out to me this morning from the well. She’s found something.”  
“She found something?” Driphtyr asked. He peered into the well. “I can’t fit down there.”  
“Neither can I,” Kaira said. She picked the well’s bucket up from the side and grabbed hold of the winder. She lowered the bucket into the well. “Keyra can.”  
A voice called up. “Is that Driphtyr?”  
“Yep,” Kaira called down. “How long until all the chests are emptied?”  
“A few trips. We could be here all afternoon.”  
Driphtyr sighed. He called down the well. “You know they might have come from the bank, right?”  
“They can’t have.”  
“Why’s that?”  
“They’re not from the bank.”  
Driphtyr frowned. “Can you send one up?”  
“They’re too big to fit. I think someone left them down here from outside.”  
Driphtyr and Kaira looked at each other for a moment.  
“I’ll get a crowbar,” Kaira said. “Pry a chest apart and send it up.”

It took half an hour of lifting and lowering, but soon there was a large pile of gems against the back wall. Keyra managed to dismantle four chests and have them sent up in the bucket. The final ride included her, and took both Driphtyr and Kaira to crank the winder.  
Keyra looked just like a smaller Kaira, only with green eyes. There was a slight bruise under one. If Driphtyr remembered rightly, it was Jaida’s occasional reminder for her cousin to behave.  
Driphtyr was no expert on construction, but managed to piece together the lid of one of the square-topped chests. A large silver circle was painted over the top, with a small blue circle in the centre, and black markings to suggest some form of writing or symbol.  
He checked it against the Pendant of Herald. “These are chests from the Bank of Dyndengar for sure,” Driphtyr said. “But it looks like these may be donations to the Church of Herald.”  
The two girls stared at him.  
“Don’t look at me, I don’t know what’s going on here. But, I’m thinking we should see someone about these. Not Captain Havad,” he added when he saw Kaira’s expression. “Lord Rytte.”  
“Aw, all that work!” Keyra crossed her arms. “I spent all morning getting those chests to the well.”  
“I never said a few things shouldn’t go missing,” Driphtyr said, giving in to his race’s less-honest nature. “But hang off on it for now. I’m not fond of the church or temple, but this is still someone’s.”  
Kaira snickered. “Dad would say hide them for a few weeks and spend them one-by-one as needed.”  
“Hang onto them at least,” Driphtyr sat down against the wall.  
Keyra flopped down beside him and took the pendant from his hands. “This is fake,” she said, pulling the blue gem from the centre and tossing the pendant aside. “That’s aluminium, and this is just glass.” She bit it.  
“That’s not the point,” Driphtyr said, a little annoyed. “That’s what a group of cultists – who tried to kill me – are carrying.”  
“Give this to someone,” Keyra said, passing the glass bead back to Driphtyr.  
The knight held it to the light. It was similar in colour to Kaira’s eyes. “Hey, you might want this, Kai.”  
He passed it across Keyra to Kaira, who sat down on the other side of her Cousin.  
“Wow, a glass bead. How generous.” Kaira held it up to the light. “Wow, that’s pretty.”  
“Where do we hide the gems?” Keyra asked.  
“Llane’d know about this,” Driphtyr said with a sigh. “I don’t like underhandedness, but honesty only loses out where greed is concerned…”  
“Well, what time is it?” Kaira looked at the sky for a moment. “Hrm… it’d have to be after three sometime… I was going to see Raida once we’d found Keyra. Maybe we can ask Llane while we’re there.”  
“Good idea,” Driphtyr said. “I’d probably better go home and rest.” He yawned. “Draeké’s taken over doing housework and forced Matthias to find other butlerly duties to do.”  
“I thought the maid cleaned.”  
“Alicia does, but she’s staying with family during the summer. Staff need time off too.”  
“And Chester and Daniel?”  
“Chester’s at a festival in Aisles, and Daniel’s gone hunting for catnip.”  
Kaira laughed. “Yeah, sorry, I took most of what you guys had.”  
“I still can’t believe that was our lot you had in your mouth the day we met.”  
The trio laughed.  
“We’ve come a long way, haven’t we?” Kaira asked.  
Driphtyr agreed. “I don’t think you believed me when I said I was a squire.”  
“I didn’t believe when you said you were a knight either. But, here you are.”  
Driphtyr stood up. “Well, I’m glad you’re both okay. I’m going to call in and let Jaida know Keyra’s okay, and then go home.”  
Kaira nodded. She got up and hugged her friend. “See you tonight. Did you want to come by for dinner at the Peach first?”  
Driphtyr shuddered. “The last time I was there, I learned about new uses for leather… and I’ll never forget the dwarven Chippendale…”  
Kaira’s face reddened slightly. “Yes… I had no idea they could spin that fast.”  
“There’s an image I didn’t need to remember in a hurry. Well.” He let go of Kaira. “Back soon.”

Driphtyr did as he’d said and called in to see Jaida. From what he understood, she’d been staying at the temple as a way to get out of the cramped spaces of home. She wasn’t a believer in Zenloong, but loved the sparring and training sessions. She was the only girl who’d ever managed to both disarm and knock him out. Avril had come close: she’d managed to pin him down, but couldn’t get his sword out of his hand. Jaida, however, had kicked the sword from his grip and then made sure he wouldn’t be giving anyone children for a few years.  
And that wasn’t even out of anger.  
Jaida was spinning a bardiche about near the pond when he arrived. The gates had been opened again, and Sialla had moved to the actual temple next door.  
“How’s it going?” She asked.  
“We found Keyra,” he answered.  
“I didn’t know she was missing.” Jaida held the weapon out straight and then lowered it.  
“They’re missing you back home too.”  
“I miss them too,” Jaida said. “But it’s too cramped. I like room to move. I can’t climb the walls like Kaira does, so I settle for running instead.”  
“Kaira’s invited us to dinner at the Red Peach before we come back here.”  
Jaida was silent for a moment. She sighed. “I haven’t seen Uncle Kaido or my cousins in a while. I guess I will go home for a few days.”  
Driphtyr smiled. “You can always train during the days. I like my space too, but I’d hate to be living away from those I care about.”  
Jaida smiled, a genuine happy smile for once. “Are you sure you and Kaira aren’t together?”  
Driphtyr rolled his eyes. “Yes. She’s just a friend.”  
Jaida quickly ran at Driphtyr and hugged him. “Don’t tell anyone about this or I’ll break your arm.”  
“I remember our sparring sessions too well,” Driphtyr said, closing the hug.  
Jaida stepped away. “You know… you might change this town the way you’re going. You can talk almost anyone into an idea.”  
“It helps if they’ve wanted to do it and just needed a push.”  
Jaida smiled again and sprinted through the gateway.  
Driphtyr also smiled, and made his journey home.


	8. Kitin Manor

Chapter 8 – Kitin Manor

The sky was starting to redden when he arrived at the family manor in Southil. The usual patrol group passed through the main street and on toward the university. Unlike the Dyndengar Police Force’s four-man patrols, Southil’s guards travelled in groups of fifteen, and had an array of swords, pikes and rifles. They were equipped for fast travel, and only had a chain shirt or a breastplate each, helmets aside.  
The head guard, who never seemed to sleep, walked at the front of the group with his head cocked back so far that he must have seen the road ahead through his nostrils. He walked with a swagger and one hand on the rapier at his belt.  
The house’s fire had been started for the evening dinner. In the front yard, a red-haired half-cat girl played with a black-and brown cat. It was common to find Catonans living with actual cats. Even Driphtyr had to agree there was some kind of connection between all kinds of cats.  
“Hey, brother,” Draeké said without looking up. She laughed as the family cat pounced on the bit of string and then pretended she wasn’t doing anything.  
“Hey,” Driphtyr answered. “How was your day?”  
“Nothing new. How about yours?”  
Driphtyr sat back against the well. It had been fitted with a locked iron cover so that drunks from the nearby inn wouldn’t go to the toilet in it. However, the key had been lost and the cover had to remain unlocked. Their dad Taigur had taken to keeping a morningstar just inside the front door in the event anyone was in the yard after dark.  
“Cultists tried to kill me.”  
“They didn’t succeed.” Draeké looked up. “Wow, might want to get some better armour.”  
“Eventually. But with guns, too much armour just becomes a problem.”  
“I suppose you’re right.” Draeké stood up. “Matthias is showing me how to make bread. He says it’s a vital skill to anyone. And if I plan to Crusade one day, I need to know how to survive.”  
“Bloody sand,” Driphtyr said. “No thanks. It’s hot enough here. I should get a tabard for this chain too…” He looked down at it. “The sun’s baking it.”

Driphtyr disarmed in the entrance hall. Each member of the Kitin family had an armour display doll and a rack of weaponry. Driphtyr’s also contained a battleaxe and a broadsword that he’d never used. He added his longsword and dagger to the collection and then began to remove his armour.  
The butler was in the lounge, playing a game of chess with himself. He was a tall human with grey hair and a pointed nose. Each time he made a move on one side of the board, he turned the board and began thinking. “Learning to face one’s self,” he’d called it. He gave Driphtyr a brief wave before the knight went upstairs to his own room and got out of his uniform.  
Not bad for a first-day,” he thought, as he looked at himself in the mirror. Dark circles had formed under his eyes. He ran a hand through his hair and let his mind wonder. He imagined Jaida beside him, comparing her muscles to his. His were still developing, but he hadn’t used his sword much, and never against a living creature.  
And then he imagined Kaira beside him, down to her underwear like he was. It was a sight he was used to, as the Tomaras had no sense of shame – which he admired – but lately, thoughts of Kaira were troubling him more than usual.  
Are we just friends? He wondered. They’d shared a bed on a number of occasions, as friends. Yes, they’d kissed and hugged. Friends did that, right?  
He shook off the thought and decided he was going to bathe.

Not many houses in Dyndengar got the luxury of their own bathhouse. Even the Tomaras made a trip to the nearest source of water for a wash every so often – until Captain Havad had put a ban on public bathing in fountains and rivers. Fair enough when Kaido got completely naked and sunned himself in a tree. That had only happened once, and it was just a misunderstanding, as the Central Realms like Azaria, Encria and Yutopea weren’t so free with body-image.  
He filled the tub with cold water. It would take a while to heat, and then he couldn’t guarantee he’d be out in a hurry. But, a soak in the cold might help wake him up a little.  
The bath-house was designed to let steam out through the roof, and Driphtyr found himself looking up at the gap and thinking. A small voice then spoke in his ear.  
“Sir Driphtyr, I have the right ear?”  
“Left, actually,” Driphtyr responded.  
“Funny. Avril and Veronika have agreed to accompany us tonight. I suspect that the cult has heard our plans and will indeed be indulging us tonight. If not for their gain, then just for amusement.”  
“This is Néla, right?”  
“Correct. I forgot you cannot see me. Also, please refrain from any personal activities while we converse.”  
Driphtyr sat up, leaned forward, and trying not to appear embarrassed, could feel his head tingling with the feeling of being caught in the act. He kept both his hands out of the water. “Sorry.”  
“I appreciate that you cats need to wash, but I have the Loritov sisters in the room with me, and, between you and me, there may be some jokes at your expense tonight.”  
“Great. Is this all you called for?”  
“No – I suspect I may know one of the cultists. He goes by the name of Kraygus Garchellio. If my memory is right, he is a dark elf and an assassin. Before I moved from Salana, there were rumours of shadows that could kill. I believe that an attack tonight may not come in the form of an assault, but espionage.”  
“What’s that in Azarian, please?” Driphtyr said, confused.  
“He can merge with the shadows, if this is indeed who I suspect.”  
“How do you know his name?”  
“There are ways to find things… and this would not be Sialla’s first dealing with a shadow-walking assassin.”  
“Right.”  
“I disconnect now,” Néla said with a slight chuckle. “You may return to your cleaning.”  
Even in the silence, Driphtyr stayed leaning over in the tub, his tail sloshing about behind him. His face burned and he tried not to think about it. He hadn’t been doing anything, but the idea of it embarrassed him him.

It was dark by the time Driphtyr got to the Red Peach. He’d put his armour back on but had a change of uniform; he wanted a red tabard, and felt having a red undershirt would clash too much. He’d opted for a black undershirt for the night, and found himself standing out in the maroon and pink entrance hall of the bordello.  
A young harekin girl greeted him, bowing politely. She was dressed in the white top and pinkish-orange skirt of the establishment. “Peaches and Cream”, they called it.  
“Hello, Sir Driphtyr,” she said. “What timing. Madam Hildandi would like your audience.”  
“Hello, Haley,” Driphtyr answered, trying to prepare himself for the various sights and sounds he may encounter. “I’m actually here to meet with the Tomaras for a dinner.”  
“Yes, Raida has told me.” Haley bowed again. “Please, follow me.” She giggled and turned, almost hopping along the hall to a back room with red curtains. She pulled them back to allow Driphtyr entry.  
A rotund orcish woman in silver-woven pink robes sat at a table sipping tea. Llane sat beside her. “Hey, chap,” he said.  
Driphtyr sat down opposite them. “What’s the matter?” he asked.  
“Llane said you’ve been having cultist issues,” Hildandi said, picking up a long black tube with a burning roll of some sort on the other end. She took a puff and exhaled a smoke ring in the shape of a heart. “I would like to offer some of my boys and girls to your cause. We don’t want a war.”  
“We’re a thieves guild,” Llane said.  
Driphtyr leaned back. “Wow, I’m surprised,” he said, dripping of sarcasm. “Has Keyra told you about her findings?”  
“We got’m’ere right now,” Llane said. “Good job she found’m. The Bank o’Dyndengar gave it t’the Church of Herald when a certain Reverend said’e wished t’defend the town against Temple Extremists.”  
“And how do you know this?”  
Llane smirked. “Thieves don’t just steal items. Anyway, we learned there’s a shipment o’ weapons comin’ in.”  
“Havad thinks Kaido’s behind it, I’d think.”  
“He ain’t just yet.” Llane said. “Now, if ye wanna make a base’ere too, I reckon we got ourselves a nice alliance.”  
“I’m a knight,” Driphtyr said with a frown. “I don’t hide.”  
“Ah.” Llane tapped his nose. “But an army can. Are y’against others sneakin’ stuff?”  
“Each to their own, as long as I don’t catch them.” Driphtyr crossed his arms. “I’m not keen on the Tomara girls stealing stuff either, but…”  
“But let’s face it, y’d do the same thing t’ survive.”  
Driphtyr was silent.  
“Let me explain,” Hildandi said with a smile. “Llane’s going to pay for the shipment when it comes through, and we’re going to arm and train some of our entertainers. We will then do our best to obtain information on the Holy Order of Herald… so that you don’t have to be unchivalrous. Trust me, there are far too many unchivalrous gentlemen in this town.”  
Driphtyr sighed. “I’ll talk it over with the others. It’s a lot of trouble to go to. What about these “Temple Extremists?”  
Llane shrugged. “I can only guess’e means t’fight the Temple o’ Zenloong.”  
“Sialla was right.” Driphtyr sighed. “Well… Lady Hildandi, was it?”  
Hildandi giggled. “Oh, please, you give me too much respect. Go on.”  
“Is there a cost?”  
Hildandi smiled. “In return for a guild hall, I would like you to do me a favour and throw Havad off Llane’s trail.”  
“You know I can’t lie.”  
“But y’ do a good job o’ leavin’ facts out.”  
Driphtyr’s ears twitched.  
Llane grinned. “Think about it. C’mon, let’s go wait in the lounge.”


	9. Dinner and a Show

Chapter 9 – Dinner and a Show

The lounge was across from Hildandi’s office. It had a stage at one end, a number of couches and tables around the edges, and a collection of small wheat-filled bags in the centre. A few visitors, male and female, were sitting in the bags in a circle, passing around a bottle of some kind of smoking potion, and inhaling it.  
Llane watched the dancers on the stage. A tranquil, and yet invigorating music played from a trio of bards who sat in the corner of the stage. Llane’s eyes focused a mousekin boy dressed in nothing but a small waist-wrap.  
Driphtyr looked at a pamphlet on the table which listed each of the entertainers. He flipped it open and discovered there was a list of names and descriptions. He closed it a few moments later when he realised the next page was a very descriptive guide to what each entertainer could do, and what each of these methods was. A few seconds later, his face glowing, he reopened the pamphlet to a page on tail-uses.  
The couch moved, and he glanced up as Kaira sat down beside him. He closed the pamphlet again and tucked it away into a pocket when the other Tomaras sat down around him and Llane.  
“What’re you embarrassed about?” Kaira asked with a laugh.  
“I’ll talk about it later. Glad you all could make it.”  
“Not as glad as me,” Kaido said, sitting between Driphtyr and Llane. “Come by tomorrow, I need your help with something.”  
Driphtyr nodded, remembering the deal.  
Haley returned with a notebook and quill and took some dinner orders. Raida was able to recommend a meal for everyone.  
“What’s Keyra doing here?” Jaida asked, watching her youngest cousin. “Actually, why are Driphtyr and Kaira here? I thought this place was eighteen and up.”  
“Normally,” Raida explained. “But, the youngest two are here with family and for a meal, and Driphtyr, I believe, has business with Hildandi.”  
“Knights’re exempt from standard laws,” Llane said. “But, you three can’t go upstairs.”  
“Fair enough, I guess,” Driphtyr said. “I learned the legal age for mead has been lowered to fifteen.”  
“The Peach keeps standards.” Llane stood up and walked over to the stage. The mousekin boy jumped down to him, and the half-elf carried him back to the couch. “This one’s mine,” he said.  
“Aw, he’s a cutie,” Kaira said.  
The mousekin boy clung to Llane and buried his head into the latter’s chest.  
“He’s only a week int’ the job,” Llane said. “Beaten up by cat-folk an’ took refuge ‘ere.” He scruffed the mousekin boy’s head. “He might be a bit shy ‘round ye. Cats’re the natural enemy.”  
The meals came along. Driphytr’s was a large fish with a side of potatoes. He finished his first.  
Llane shared his meal with the mousekin boy, and as the night drew on, introduced him as Jacob. “Twen’y, believe it’r not.”  
“I thought you liked girls,” Jaida said, leaning over.  
Llane chuckled. “I prefer girls fer looks, but nothin’ wrong with either bits.” He nibbled Jacob’s ear.  
“Should we give you some alone time?” Driphtyr asked.  
“Nah, we’ve got sentry-duty first.” He set Jacob aside. “I nearly fergot. Sorry, mate.” He poked Jacob’s nose. “I’ll be back later, ‘kay?”  
“Well,” Raida said, grabbing Keyra by the arm before she could run away. “We’d better be getting home soon. You kids be safe.”  
“Sure!” Kaira said.  
“And Jaida…” Kaido turned to his eldest daughter. “Don’t be a stranger. We’re only a few blocks away. Your room’s always available.”  
Jaida nodded and smiled. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

Driphtyr was glad for the air outside. In the dark, he, Jaida, Kaira and Llane stood in Rosemaris Park. A couple of squirrelkin teenagers played about, found real squirrels, and chased them up a tree.  
“So, what did you take?” Kaira asked.  
Driphtyr turned. “Hrm?”  
“You took something from the Peach.”  
“Did I?”  
Kaira raised her eyebrows. “Was it a menu?”  
Pretty much, he thought.  
“You took your time,” Néla said. She and three others approached. Driphtyr immediately recognised the first two: a green and cream-furred bipedal husky dressed in chainmail, and her orange and white collie sister in a blue dress. The fourth was Sergeant Willicus.  
“Sergeant?” Driphtyr asked.  
The human grinned. “I’m off-duty, and saw you kids heading to the park. I thought I’d make sure you weren’t in any trouble.”  
“Yet,” Llane said. “Evenin’, Sarge. Wolf-ladies, ‘sbeen a while.”  
Driphtyr explained the situation.  
“We should have two teams, comrade,” Avril said, standing beside Driphtyr. “One where Driffy can have some private time.” She clenched her fist as if she was miming holding something and shook it up and down.  
Driphtyr rememberd his bathing session and hissed. “I was cleaning!”  
“Everyone does it,” Veronika said. “E-Even Avril.”  
“SHUSH!” Avril spat.  
“I wasn’t doing anything!” Driphtyr groaned.  
“Two teams?” Willicus asked.  
“Outside and inside,” Avril said. “Four on Princess Bitchface, four in the yard.”  
They took inventory on their weapons. Driphtyr, Kaira, Avril and Veronika were closer-ranged fighters, while Llane and Néla were mostly ranged. Willicus and Jaida, it was decided, were more medium-ranged fighters, since they preferred polearms.  
“I think we should all be inside,” Llane said. “Four obvious, four not.”  
The idea struck Driphtyr as logical. “Let them know we’re prepared, but don’t reveal our full strength. I do like it.”  
Avril shrugged. “I just get paid to take heads.”  
“A-and me to heal…” Veronika said, her bushy tail wagging.  
Driphtyr looked around at the others. “Are you sure you all want to do this?”  
Avril crossed her arms. “As Long as I get paid, comrade. And princesses have money.”

27th Midsummer 5/21

The temple hall was dark. Sialla had sat a gold pendant on a pedestal in the centre of the room. It was an exact mirror of the Holy Order’s pendants, and Driphtyr believed that was the whole point of the religions.  
He and Sialla sat together on a bench off to one-side. A statue of Zenloong was perched on the altar nearby. The long, snake-like dragon was coiled around a globe, and on the globe was a map of the world.  
Across the room, Driphtyr could see Llane and Kaira together, Llane leaning back on the wall and snoozing, and Kaira sitting on the floor. Aside from the slight moonlight getting through gaps in the roof, it was totally dark.  
Sergeant Willicus quietly patrolled the hall’s perimeter. Jaida followed him, a few paces behind, her arms behind her back.  
Avril and Veronika stood near the doorway, talking quietly in their own language. It was understandable when they were bored. It had been nearly four hours of silence since standing guard. Everyone was growing edgy.  
And then it happened. As Driphtyr looked about, he could have sworn the room was darker along one side. His instincts told him what was about to happen next.  
“ILLUMINÉ!”  
He was blinded for a moment as Néla, who’d been waiting offside all night, cast her spell. Every corner of the room was illuminated. She stood with her arms up high, as if she was reaching for the sun.  
“Ah,” a raspy voice said. “She commands light as well as fire.”  
Driphtyr’s eyes began to adjust, watering though they were. A figure in a black robe, shielding his eyes with one arm, backed away from the group.  
Jaida sprinted behind him and blocked the doorway. “You’re not going anywhere!”  
“Kragyus Garchellio,” Sialla said through clenched teeth. “If you are here, then your cult intends war!”  
Kraygus snickered.  
Driphtyr drew his sword. He couldn’t help looking for each of his friends. Willicus, Avril and Veronika had closed in around Kraygus, but left him some space. Llane had woken up and was preparing a shot. Kaira was creeping along the upper walkway.  
“If you are aware of what we want,” Kraygus said, producing a scimitar from inside his cloak. “You know I’ve not come alone.”  
The ground… Driphtyr thought. This is Zenloong’s territory. Why isn’t he sick? Or is it psychological?  
Driphtyr stepped forward and the lights went out again.  
Even worse than the light, the darkness blotted out all vision.  
“Where am I?” A whisper between Driphtyr and Sialla.  
“The spell only lasts a while,” from beside Néla.  
Jaida clutched her halberd and stepped away from the door.  
“Nélandarius!” Sialla commanded. “Light another spell!” She herself began chanting, but stopped.  
“I wouldn’t do that if I was you…” Kraygus said, stepping out of the darkness as if it were a doorway, his scimitar pointed at Sialla’s chest. “Give me the Dragon’s Heart.”  
“Are you blind, mate?” Llane called down. “It’s on the pedestal in th’ cen’re.”  
“The real one.” Kraygus jabbed Sialla.  
She gasped.  
“Dammit!” Llane spat. “Can’t see fer quid.”  
Kraygus was gone again and behind Driphtyr. “I’ve a special one for you.”  
Driphtyr felt the scimitar impact on his chainmail and he turned. He brought the pommel of his sword around, but Kraygus was already gone again.  
“ILLUMINÉ!”  
And the lights came on again.  
Kraygus lunged, and brought his weapon down. Avril had moved and blocked it, snarling. It slid off her buckler. She used the force of the impact to turn herself and bring her axe down toward the cultist.  
Kraygus stepped backward and narrowly avoided Willicus’s pollaxe. An arrow landed at the cultists’ feet as he sidestepped again, moving as if he was a branch in the wind.  
“LEVINO!”  
Sialla’s hands sparked as she moved into the group.  
Kraygus waved his blade and caught the lightning on it.  
Why is he still standing? Driphtyr thought. “Everyone, get ready, that light’ll go out soon!”  
And it did, just as Kaira leapt from the walkway overhead.  
Jaida yelled and there was a scream. Driphtyr panicked. Who’d been hurt?  
Someone roared. The trouble with the Tomara girls was that they all sounded similar.  
Something struck Driphtyr’s head and he was knocked aside. He staggered and looked around.  
Willicus swore and there was a loud crunch as someone was forced against a pillar.  
Kaira screamed and instantly, Driphtyr knew it was Jaida who’d been hurt. His heart began to race. No, not Jaida.  
And then he heard the slightly deeper roar of an angry Jaida.  
Néla turned the light back on again in time for Driphtyr to catch what he assumed was Kraygus running Jaida through. He didn’t stop to make sure, he just charged. He found he was roaring, and felt somehow more powerful.  
He imagined himself sinking his teeth into Kraygus’s neck, but instead he brought his longsword against the bloodied scimitar.  
The knight got a look at the dark elf’s eyes. As eerie as they were, they were surprised.  
Veronika moved behind the elf to get to the fallen half-cat.  
Kraygus backed away from Driphtyr and dodged a swing from Willicus.  
The lights went out again… and Kraygus was gone.  
It took a few seconds for Driphtyr’s senses to return. A small light broke the darkness. He turned. Veronika was crouched over Jaida, a small purple crystal in her hand. Kaira was beside her, chattering something in a high-pitched, wavering tone. He didn’t hear much else. Llane was soon beside him, dragging him by the arm out of the temple and into the gardens. He watched as Willicus and Avril dragged Kaira out. She was struggling and wailing. Néla and Veronika stayed in the temple with Jaida.  
Sialla stepped out quietly, her face sullen.  
“Mate?” Llane asked.  
Driphtyr shook his head. “Sorry, what?” he turned to the tall half-elf.  
“She’s gone, chap…” he said.  
“No,” he answered weakly.  
“She is.”  
“Sir Driphtyr…” Sialla began. “I must berate you on your choices. It was foolish to lure an attack like that. I had not expected him to be coming tonight.”  
Driphtyr’s mind hadn’t recovered yet. “What?” he asked.  
Sialla drew a breath and exhaled. “But I could not allow you to take the full blame. Jaida died because I was hoping to lure the cult to me, and me alone. And yet, I saw no evidence of Kraygus actually trying to kill any of us. I suspect Jaida got a bit too dangerous.”  
Néla was unguarded during the fight… Driphtyr couldn’t make sense of it. “Kraygus could have killed us all when the light went out. He didn’t. He looked surprised when I charged at him.” He raised his sword and slid it into its sheath.  
Llane forced a chuckle. “Was that a tiger in there?” He nudged Driphtyr. “Ye scared me with that growl.”  
Néla and Veronika left the temple, and Kaira broke free from her captors. She ran back into the temple.  
I should feel something… Driphtyr thought. I just feel… cold. He sighed. “Well, that was a complete failure. I’d expected a small group.”  
“So had I,” Sialla said. “But if Kraygus came, alone, then it means they would prefer us scared.”  
Driphtyr noticed the injury to Sialla’s neck. It looked as if she’d been slashed, but nothing major. He shook his head. “That should have been easy.” He pushed through the group to the temple.  
Jaida had been set back against the wall. The smell of blood was overwhelming. Driphtyr identified the injury right away by the rip in Jaida’s top. Veronika had done a great job of trying to close the wound over, but it was already too late. It looked like a heart and lung puncture.  
Kaira was curled up across Jaida’s lap, sobbing.  
Driphtyr looked at Jaida’s eyes, and then to his hand. He could try to close her eyes, but something was different… She wasn’t a fallen soldier. She was his friend.  
Willicus must have alerted other guards, as a few arrived on the scene with lamps.  
Driphtyr tried to pull Kaira away. “Come on,” he said. “The guards are here. They’ll help.” How can they?  
Kaira clung to him as they walked out into the gardens. It was then Driphtyr realised the plan. “They want to make it public,” he said as he approached Sialla. “Tonight wasn’t meant for a killing. They want to draw attention to us.”  
“Why?” Sialla asked. “What do they hope to gain?”

Avril, Veronika and Néla took their leave, heading toward the temple gate. “We’re going for a drink, comrades,” Avril called as they passed.  
Néla spared Driphtyr and Kaira a sad glance.  
Llane sighed. “Well… I don’t want the guards askin’ me stuff… I’ll see ye tomorrow, yeah?”  
Driphtyr nodded.  
Eventually, Havad and Lossic arrived and began asking questions. Driphtyr let Sialla do the talking while he comforted Kaira. She’d tucked her legs up across his and appeared to be trying to melt into him, still sobbing quietly.  
Driphtyr watched the conversation unfold. It wasn’t until Jaida came up that he got involved.  
Havad scoffed. “I’m not surprised a Tomara was involved. Killed, no less. Served her right.”  
“Kaira…” Driphtyr said through clenched teeth. “Give me a moment, please?”  
Lossic was scrawling away on a tablet with his stylus.  
Driphtyr walked over. Sialla looked at him for a moment.  
“Ah, the knight,” Havad spat. “Care to—”  
Driphtyr’s arm moved before his registered the sentence. Havad spun for a moment and collapsed. His helmet landed a few steps away.  
“ASSAULT!” Havad cried, picking himself back up. “Assault on an officer!”  
Driphtyr ran and kicked the aging captain in the stomach. “You bastard!” He kicked again. “Jaida did NOT deserve to die! NO ONE DOES!” He kicked a third time.  
“Driphtyr, stop!” Willicus tugged the enraged half-cat away. “He’s trying to help!”  
Havad coughed. “Assault on an officer! I’m taking this to Lord Rytte!”  
Driphtyr lined up another kick, but the behemoth sergeant flattened him and held him down. “Sir Driphtyr, stay down!”  
Driphtyr tried to climb out from under Willicus.  
Havad got to his feet. “You knights will be finished in this town!”  
Driphtyr managed to drag himself a good metre before Willicus finally climbed off him. The knight was on his feet and charging for the Captain again, but this time, trying to keep his cool.  
“You’re to stand down, knight!” Willicus barked.  
Driphtyr stopped in his tracks. Something about Willicus always held authority.  
Havad drew his sword, and Willicus intercepted. “Captain, stop! You’re insensitive!”  
“Come on, try it!” Driphtyr said proudly. “Have at me, Captain, if you’re man enough!”  
Sialla stepped in between the two. She pointed at Driphtyr. “Stop. Just stop.” She said. She turned to Havad. “And you, you must watch your tongue. You are insensitive, and though I do not have authority over your town, I will certainly be speaking to Lord Rytte about the chain of events, and how Sir Driphtyr acted honourably in defending a fallen ally.”  
Havad’s mouth was agape. “That… that is no way to address a member of the Dyndengar Police Force!”  
Sialla raised an eyebrow. “Captain, be thankful your armour protected your chest. I would hate to think how much damage Sir Driphtyr would have done without it.”  
“I will see Rytte about this!” Havad spat. He marched away.  
“Yeah, you do that…” Willicus sighed.


	10. Increasing Defences

Chapter 10 – Increasing Defences

Everyone agreed to disband for the night. Driphtyr accompanied Kaira back to her place, with the grave news about what happened. She was welcomed in and comforted by her grieving family. Driphtyr turned away, his nose stinging. A hand touched his pauldron. He turned slightly to the teary face of Kaido.  
“You got her to come home,” he said, his voice wavering. “I can’t thank you enough for that.”  
Driphtyr bit his upper lip and tried not to think too much on what the blacksmith was saying. He turned away again. “I’m sorry it wasn’t tonight she stayed home.”  
A wailing Keyra sprinted from the house and hugged Driphtyr. She only came up to his armpit, and buried her head into his back.  
“Come on in,” Kaido said, choking up again. “You could use it as much as we could.”  
Driphtyr sighed and hung his head. “I can’t,” he said, staring at the cobblestones. The first tear ran down his face and he could feel his jaw trembling. “I’ll be back tomorrow. I need to let my family know what’s happened.”  
“Alright…” Kaido said. “Well, any weapon or armour you need, just let me know.”  
Driphtyr turned slowly in Keyra’s grip as the words sank in. “I can’t ask you for free things.”  
Kaido sniffed, but there was a huge grin on his face. “You earned it. I will even let you marry Kaira if you kill Jaida’s killer.”  
Driphtyr nodded and tried to smile. Marriage? I hadn’t really thought about that. “Kaira should be the one to do it,” he said, trying to comfort Keyra. “I may have lost a friend, but you guys lost more than that.”  
“She’s not gone…” Kaido said, trying to keep a positive attitude. “She’s like Tigris now: all around us.”  
Driphtyr grimaced. I wish I could believe that.

Eventually, Driphtyr managed to leave. He wandered the streets aimlessly as he meandered for home. It all felt like a dream. It was impossible. All to try and ambush a single cultist.  
Footsteps behind him. He didn’t care. They could try to attack him. He’d rip them apart without drawing his sword.  
“Hey, chap…”  
It was Llane.  
Driphtyr stopped and turned quickly.  
Llane’s eyes were red and he looked exhausted.  
And then he couldn’t hold back any longer. Driphtyr cried and hugged his friend.

A wincing Kraygus stepped out of the shadows in the cathedral and nearly collapsed onto a pew at the front of the building. “That was too close…” He said, his voice rasping.  
Solomon, who had recently woken up, wondered the aisle with a candle. “What was close?”  
Kraygus winced. “Too much light.” He covered his eyes.  
“Apologies, brother.” Solomon blew the candle out.  
“My sword saved me,” Kraygus said. He revealed the thick leather handle on his scimitar. “Silver does more damage to magical beings… but it can be a problem when silver attracts lightning better than other metals.”  
“Sera was right. It was an ambush. Sialladiarugo was willing to sacrifice the Dragon’s Heart to lure us in. It was too good to be true.”  
“I just spoke with Sera on my way across the yard. She says there was a fight between our enemies. The town guards are turning against our targets. And the knight went to town on the police chief.”  
Kraygus was puzzled. “What was Sera doing awake at this hour and in the yard?”  
Solomon shrugged. “It’s not for me to question my fellow believers.”  
Kraygus grimaced. “We need to finish this quickly. I will give you the day to get your followers together. We must kill Sialla before she can make our quest public.”  
Solomon bowed. “I will have my best ready by midnight.”  
“Good,” Kraygus said, standing up. “I will be back soon. I have my own followers to rally.” He stumbled forward into the shadows and vanished.

The hot sun was high overhead when Sir Driphtyr arrived at Cradack. The castle-district sat just across the hill from Dyndengar’s west gate. The Cradack river flowed through under a stone bridge. The last lord had requested Cradack be built to make room in Dyndengar Castle for the gold that the town was mining. Cradack had a small village at the front of the castle, mostly filled now with wizards who tended to use their spell-ingredients for other purposes than magic. It was where Driphtyr’s father acquired catnip.  
The castle was designed so that all carts from the northern farmlands passed through. Lord Rytte took a percentage of every cart’s load to keep his army fed, and to have a supply of food in case there was ever another siege. Dyndengar’s main farm supply was from the south, so if Cradack was ever cut off, the main town wouldn’t go hungry… or shouldn’t. That was the theory.  
Rytte wasn’t like other lords. The aging wizard was out in the yard, sweating, and hurling balls of fire at a training dummy. During the Encrian invasion, Rytte stood on the highest tower of his manor and cast the largest fireball anyone had ever seen at the army outside the walls. However, that was twenty years ago, and stories tend to grow over time.  
Sialla and Havad stood a short distance away. Havad looked as if he was a child who’d been sent to bed without dessert. Sialla, if it was possible for her, looked unusually content. Driphtyr noticed she was holding Jaida’s halberd.  
Driphtyr waited until Rytte had finished before speaking. “My lord.”  
“Just ‘Lord Rytte’ will be fine,” Rytte answered. He clapped his hands and a small blast of fire nearly scorched a nearby red-and-gold soldier. “Now, what can I do for you?” he turned, a smile on his face.  
“No doubt Sialla’s already filled you in,” Driphtyr began.  
“Yes, she got here safely with Sergeant Willicus early this morning,” the lord said, brushing down his maroon and black robes. “By the way, I understand there was some… difficulty with the Police Force last night?”  
“You could say that.” Driphtyr sighed. “My lord, I acted shamefully.” His ears drooped.  
Rytte frowned. “When?”  
“I attacked Havad.”  
Rytte’s eyebrows raised. “Oh, only that? No, I know. Captain Havad has been cautioned. Guards should remain polite at all times. You were justified in your actions. But… Don’t let it happen too often. It’ll be difficult to find a replacement Captain if everyone fears your kicks.” He leaned closer and winked. “I’ve seen the bruises.”  
Driphtyr couldn’t find the words to answer.  
“Now, Sialla tells me she’s been having some problems with the Cult of Herald?”  
“That’s putting it softly.”  
Rytte chuckled. “One must always remain optimistic! Warfare is psychological. The moment you think a situation is hopeless, the moment it becomes hopeless. I told your father the same thing twenty years ago.”  
Driphtyr tried to stand up straight. “What do you suggest I do?”  
Rytte smiled. “An escort mission,” he said. “Captain Havad has told me about an illegal weapon shipment that may already be in town. I would like you to take Sergeant Willicus and his team and meet with Acting-Captain Lossic at the Police Barracks in town.”  
“Acting-Captain?”  
“Well, we need to find a new one,” Rytte hadn’t stopped smiling. “I’ve asked Captain Havad if he’d be happier working with soldiers than guards. There’s… less law to worry about.”  
Driphtyr smiled. It was the first good thing to happen since he left to meet Sialla at the train station the day before. “Any suggestions for a new Captain?”  
“You offering?”  
“Uh… I don’t think I’m the most believable leader.”  
“Maybe someone tall with a deep voice then?”  
“Ah, Sir Driphtyr!” it was Sergeant Willicus and his team. As well as the shieldsmen, one of which he noted had a new stripe on his pauldrons, was an ogrish maceman. He looked like the missing link between the skinned- and furred-races, and dragged a large club with him. A kettle-helm was secured to his head by a tight strap under his chin. He grunted.  
“Sergeant,” Driphtyr said with a nod. “Good to see you.” His tail swished. “What’s the plan?”  
“We’re meeting with Lieutenant Lossic to prepare a raid for illegal weaponry.”  
“And why am I needed? I should be here with Sialla.”  
“She’ll be fine,” Rytte said. “She has me. Now go on, find those weapons.”

“Why are we doing this?” Driphtyr asked once he and the guards were at the barracks. It was a small stone building with underground cells and an attached armoury.  
“Lord Rytte suspects the weapons may be in the hands of the cult,” Willicus answered.  
“Oh man… The jewels Keyra found.”  
“The what?”  
“I forgot to ask Lord Rytte about them.” Driphtyr sighed. “But forget about it for now. Stopping this cultist problem is worth more.”  
“Those wouldn’t be four chests of jewels reported stolen from the Bank of Dyndengar four years ago?”  
Driphtyr frowned. “These were down in the cisterns.”  
Willicus shrugged. “Well… considering the Tomaras… I will forget we had this conversation.”  
“What about the other guards?”  
“THEY WILL FORGET TOO.”  
The other three guards quickly looked uninterested in the conversation.  
Lossic came out from the barracks and saluted. He clicked his heels. “Welcome, Sir Driphtyr, Sergeant Willicus, newly-promoted Corporal Fitzdavin, and Lance Corporals Watava and Kerno.”  
Kerno grunted.  
“I must brief you before we continue.” Lossic went through a list on his tablet and checked things off with a stylus. He scratched away at something and tried to smooth the wax down again. “These things never last long in this heat,” he said. “We are preparing for a raid on a small house nearby. You will need close-quarters weapons.” He looked at Driphtyr’s longsword, then eyed the matching dagger. “However, the mere presence of a knight may change the tune of the residents. I suggest grabbing a short sword each from the armoury. We will then travel as a group to the Red Peach Bordello.”  
Driphtyr’s head received a cold tingle. “Uh, Lieutenant… Captain,” he said. “I have my own short sword I can get in a hurry. Can the raid wait a few minutes? I can meet you at the bordello.”  
Lossic nodded, the feather in his helmet bobbing. “You may. You can assess the situation for us before we get there.”


	11. Not so Noble

Chapter 11 – Not so Noble

Driphtyr didn’t go to get a short sword. He ran straight to the bordello, charged through the door as soon as it opened, and went to look for Llane. He tried to ignore the various paintings and toys that were on display around the building, and eventually found a room on the upper floor where a toothpick had been jammed under the two gold numbers screwed to the door.  
He knocked.  
There was no answer.  
He turned the handle and pushed the door open.  
Llane was tangled in the sheets with the mouse-boy from the night before.  
“Llane, get up!” The Catonan grabbed a bed-post and rattled it.  
Haley appeared behind Driphtyr. “You can’t be here!” She tried to tug him away. “These are our private quarters!”  
Llane yawned and stretched. “Nnng? Oh, hey, mate…” He sat up.  
“The guards are coming!” Driphtyr said. “They’re looking for illegal weapons.”  
Llane snorted. “Y’jokin’.”  
Driphtyr shook his head. “Lossic’s on his way here with Willicus.”  
Llane got out of bed and staggered over to the door to the balcony. He wasn’t wearing anything at all. “They won’t find any.”  
“We’ve got minutes at most!” Driphtyr urged. He pulled free from Haley.  
At that moment, the mouse-boy awoke.  
“Give them some privacy,” Haley caught Driphtyr’s tail and yanked on it.  
Driphtyr yelped and gave into the instinct to turn and bite. However, he stopped at the last second. “Fine.” He said. “But don’t let them find anything!”  
As he walked out into the hallway, he bumped into Hildandi, who was dressed in nothing but pink lace. Driphtyr wasn’t sure if he wanted to look or not. “Llane’s in a bit of trouble,” he said, averting his gaze.”  
“I think you are.” Hildandi crossed her arms. “And after I offered you a headquarters.”  
“Sorry, but Llane helped me out last night, and I owe him.”  
There was a heavy knock on the front door below. “Police Inspection,” Willicus called out.”  
“I need to get out of here.” Driphtyr said, looking about.  
“Sir Driphtyr’s right here!” Hildandi called.  
Driphtyr gave Hildandi the filthiest look he could come up with, while trying not to show how afraid for Llane he was.  
And yet, despite a full-building search, nothing was found.  
Willicus removed his helmet and scratched his head. “We’ve been here two hours and haven’t found a thing. Are you sure Havad was right?”  
Lossic opened another tablet and ran through it with his stylus. “Yes. Captain Havad has written that thirteen crates of rifles have been delivered to this address early yesterday morning.”  
Hildandi, who’d dressed properly, shook her head. “Well, my apologies, officers. There has only been food shipped here, and even then it was just bags.”  
“Well,” Lossic said. He cleared his throat. “I apologise for any inconvenience we have caused.” He clicked his heels. “We will return you to your day.”  
“I’ll stay here and question some more…” Driphtyr said.  
As the guards piled out through the door, Willicus spared Driphtyr a curious glance.  
Llane leant on Driphtyr’s shoulder. He now had pants on, but that was it. “Thanks fer the heads up, chap,” he said. “But the weapons were moved when I sent ya t’ the library.”  
“For cultists?”  
Llane smirked. “Kinda. Not f’the bastards t’use, though.”  
“Well, that was dishonest behaviour, Driphtyr” Hildandi said, crossing her arms. “You’re a disgrace to the law.” She laughed. “But that was the most chivalrous act I’ve seen in a long time.”  
“Yesterday, you said Llane would pay for the shipment when it comes through.”  
“Yep.” Llane said with a laugh. “Different shipment, though.”  
Driphtyr sighed. “Anyway… Lossic’s the acting-captain after last night.”  
“I smell a guild-hall,” Hilandi said. “But we have to be sure Havad’s given up on us. Can you keep us informed?”  
Driphtyr looked from Llane to Hildandi, to Haley and back to Llane. “If the weapons aren’t here, then Havad’s got nothing to prove.”  
Llane winked.  
“They’re here.” Driphtyr said with a sigh. “Where?”  
Llane tapped his nose. “Better you don’t know. Now, go on, get a move on. I really wanna get back t’ Jacob. I’ve missed his little mouse… nose.”  
Driphtyr left and slammed the door behind him.  
“Do you think we’re too hard on him?” Hildandi asked.  
Llane smirked. “Drif can hack it. Just needs a shove h’re an’ there. Part cat, remember? Stubborn an’ lazy.”  
Hildandi reached into her dress and produced a small pipe with a handle. She inspected it. “The law is here to keep us safe, not hem us in like Havad wants.”  
Llane grinned. “Drif’s gunna deliver us the city one day.”  
Hildandi frowned. “Excuse me? I thought our aim was to better the city.”  
“Exactly.” Llane produced a toothpick, from who knows where, and stuck it between his lips. “He’s a good kid, does what’s right fer the people even if it’s against the law.”  
“The road to hell is paved with good intentions.”  
“Ain’t it excitin’?”

Driphtyr checked back with Lossic and avoided a questioning from Willicus. He then decided he wasn’t going to worry about going back to Rytte and went to see the Tomaras. Kaido was out the front, hammering away furiously on a piece of metal. He then flung it into a bucket of water. The sword-to-be created a loud hiss. The blacksmith looked up when he realised Driphtyr was there. “Oh, hello. I didn’t see you there. How’d you sleep after all that?”  
Driphtyr shrugged. “I don’t know. I don’t think I did sleep.” He rubbed his eyes. “How is everyone?”  
“We do what we can.” Kaido sighed. “Raida’s arranged for a trip back home. A cleric is bringing Jaida to us this evening.”  
It was Driphtyr’s turn to sigh. “I’m sorry this happened. I’m sorry for everything.”  
Without looking up again, Kaido said “It’s not your fault. Anyone could die at any moment.”  
“Who’s going to look after the shop while you’re gone?”  
“I don’t think we’re coming back.”  
As if Driphtyr could feel any worse. “Back to Svkøndir, hey?”  
“Yep,” Kaido said.  
There was some silence for a while.  
“I guess I’ll have to save up to visit,” Driphtyr said, trying to remain positive about the whole situation.  
Kaido chuckled softly. He finished with the sword and admired it in the sunlight. “I call this the Tiger,” he said, showing it to Driphtyr. The sword had small darker notches along it, almost like tiger-stripes. “Jaida was very fond of you, you know. I think she may have been jealous of your friendship with Kaira.”  
“Just stop,” Driphtyr said, his body trembling.  
Kaido sighed. “Sorry. It’s just hard knowing that she’s not coming home again. Give this to Kaira,” he said. “It’s the sword I promised you for getting Jaida to come back home.”  
Driphtyr looked at it and shook his head. “I don’t know if I can take it.”  
“I’m going to make one more piece of armour, just for you” Kaido said with a grin. “But I’m going to need your pauldrons.”  
Driphtyr thought about it for a moment. “I don’t know if I can lend you these.”  
“It’ll only take a couple of hours,” Kaido said. “And then you get the lot back.”  
“I’ll pay for it.”  
“It’s on the house, whether I can afford to give it to you or not.”

There was no arguing with a Tomara. Driphtyr left his pauldrons behind and clipped his scabbard to his belt instead. He sat alone for a while on a nearby well and then marched back up to Cradack.


	12. Barbarians? In the Forest?

Chapter 12 – Barbarians? In the Forest?

The yard was clear along one end, but a number of archers and crossbowmen had positioned themselves along the walls to the west.  
Havad bumped into Driphtyr on his way back toward town. “Oh, knight!” He said, a little angrily. “Get some armour and get up to the wall. You need to see this.”  
Driphtyr ignored the armour part and hurried into Cradack Manor. He ran along the main corridor and clambered up the spiral staircase to the main tower. Rytte and Sialla were looking out over the forests. Driphtyr stood beside the princess, his eyes scanning the treeline beyond the western wall.  
“Sir Driphtyr,” Sialla said cautiously. “I feel we may have trouble on our hands.”  
Driphtyr couldn’t see as far as the elf, but he didn’t need to. Movement among the trees. The bright sunlight made it hard to see what, but based on the day before, he came to a conclusion.  
“Cultists.”  
“Deary me.” Rytte said, cupping his hands over his mouth. “They really do want you dead, Princess.”  
Sialla bowed her head. “I should never have come here. Dyndengar, though neutral religious territory, was not meant for war. The town is poorly defended.”  
“The cult won’t sack the town,” Driphtyr said, or more hoped. “King Finnegus would mop the floor with Yutopea… We held off the Encrian invasion, we can hold off a few cultists. Now I know where Havad was going.”  
“This isn’t an invasion,” Rytte said, leaning over the tower’s railing. “They want Sialla dead. It might even be a suicide mission. Do and/or die.”  
“They also want this.” Sialla revealed the pendant she’d had on the pedestal. “An icon of hope for followers of Zenloong.”  
Driphtyr smirked. “Let the bastards try. We’ve got the numbers.”  
“We don’t,” Rytte said.  
Driphtyr looked at him. “What?” He scowled.  
“The Dyndengar Police Force are town guards, not meant for war. All my soldiers are here. And Southil has no walls.”  
Driphtyr realised the tactic right away. “Cut off Dyndengar from Cradack and starve us to defeat.”  
“Exactly,” Rytte said. “Fortunately, there are enough of us to defend Cradack, and we have enough food for a couple of weeks at most.”  
Driphtyr raised his eyebrows. “As for Dyndengar…?”  
“A few guards at every entrance should deter any attackers. But there was that one gentleman Sialla told me about.”  
“Kraygus, of course…” Driphtyr groaned. “Damn. I don’t dare risk my friends on this.”  
“I think you should,” Sialla said, turning slowly. “You, Llane, Kaira and Nélandarius have always worked together, correct?”  
Driphtyr nodded. “And occasionally Avril and Veronika.”  
“Then I leave this in your care.” Sialla took the pendant from around her neck and hung it around Driphtyr’s. “If I die today, please give this to Nélandarius. She will know what to do with it. Separating it from me means the Holy Order of Herald—”  
“Has two targets.” Driphtyr nodded. “Alright. You can defend Cradack without me?”  
Lord Rytte shrugged. “Who knows? Only one way to find out.”  
At times, Rytte’s positive outlook got on Driphtyr’s nerves. “Why are they attacking the most heavily-defended part of town?”  
“Your guess is as good as mine,” Rytte answered, leaning onto the railing. “Either this is a distraction, or they mean to hit us at our strongest point.”  
It was illogical, but Driphtyr understood. Get rid of the biggest threat first. Take Dyndengar and Cradack could still stand. Take Cradack, and Dyndengar had no solid defence. Why the whole town wasn’t walled-in was a mystery. The knight shook his head and made haste across town.

“And that’s our plan for the city-defence,” the scantily-clad orc known as Hildandi said. She sat across from Llane at the table in the Red Peach’s office. “There’s no law against working the street, and with our people in the Police Force, we should be able to keep those cultists from taking the town.  
Llane nodded. It sounded like a good plan. “But, Havad ain’t the problem.” The half-wolf had his elbows on the table. “Gramps knows underhanded stuff goes down here. Second it shows up on the street, he’s all over it.”  
“Knights.” Hildandi sighed. She looked to one side. “And I suppose Sir Driphtyr is heading that way too?”  
Llane raised his eyebrows. “Drif’s a good kid. Corrupt as a knight, but chivalrous. With a bit o’ talkin’, I reckon we could…” he trailed off and his ear turned toward the door.  
The door flew open and Driphtyr barged in. He looked panicked.  
Llane smirked. “Speak o’ the devil.”  
“Cradack’s under siege!” the Catonan said, pausing to catch his breath. “Grab everyone you can. Rytte’s holding the castle, but I have a feeling they’re not after it.”  
Llane couldn’t contain his grin. “Right. I’ll get us set up. You get the others.”  
Driphtyr nodded and sprinted from the room, bowling the poor grey harekin over.  
Hilandi couldn’t contain her laughter. “That did not just happen!”  
Llane shook his head. “Well, that part’s taken care of.” He stood up and pushed his chair in. “Activate the City Defence.”

Néla preened herself in a small mirror at the kitchen table. Avril sat across from her, making a list on a scrap of paper. She chattered something in Hurrian at her sister Veronika who was busy polishing her crystals at the far end of the table.  
Veronika chattered back, and then Avril laughed. “We’re behind on jobs,” the green and yellow mercenary said. “Even with the elf-queen’s funds for last night, we’ll be short a meal this week.”  
Néla sighed. “Perhaps if you cut out the potato mead…” she caught Avril’s gaze and faltered. “Well, you will just have to find some more work. I have already donated more than my share to the house.”  
“We’ll pay you back!” Veronika assured with a nod. She smiled. “There’s always a way… A-Avril says so herself.”  
Avril smirked. “Something will fall into our laps when we need it most.”  
There was a heavy thumping at the steel door.  
Avril got up out of her chair and grabbed her axe from beside the door. She slid the bolt back and peered out. “Comrade,” she said. “You look troubled.” She then unbolted several locks on the door and opened it. Her canine tail quivered. “Get in.”  
Driphtyr began speaking as he entered. He panted between words. “Guys… Siege… Castle.” He reached into his armour and revealed the amulet they’d been guarding the night before. “Sialla… Néla… take.”  
“Didn’t catch any of that, kid.” Avril said with a sigh. “Start again, and use more words.”  
Néla slowly stood up and brushed her hair behind her ears. “Driphtyr, did Sialladiarugo ask you to give me that?”  
Driphtyr nodded.  
Néla grimaced. She’d been dreading it since Sialla first arrived. She took the amulet from around the knight’s neck and hung it around her own. “Princess Sialladiarugo of Salana has stepped aside and allowed the next-in-line to make up for her mistakes.”  
The house fell silent.  
Driphtyr slowly looked up at the elf. He frowned. “Next-in-line… that makes you…”  
Nélandarius grimaced. “Yes, Sir Driphtyr,” she said. “And my first quest for you is to tell me everything that’s going on.”  
Driphtyr struggled to get it all out, but did exactly that. “Lord Rytte thinks it may just be a diversion.”  
Avril scratched her neck. “It sounds to me like it is.”  
Veronika approached Driphtyr and took his hands. “Um… please relax,” she said. “Take deep breaths.”  
Driphtyr pulled his hands away. “I’ve already stayed too long,” he said. “I need to find Kaira and Jai…” He sighed. “I need to get the Tomaras still. And my sister.”  
Néla nodded. “Do so. I have the Loritovs to look after me. We will meet you at Cradack?”  
Driphtyr shook his head. “No, Pri—Néla. Get to the Peach. I think Llane’s got a plan.”  
Avril laughed. “Llane’s had a plan since he was born.”  
“I’ll see you there.” Driphtyr turned and left through the open door.  
“Princess?” Avril turned, her eyebrow raised.  
Néla sighed. “I had not wished to be named so, but yes, Sialla and I are indeed related.”  
“Vee, don’t pay her back,” Avril continued with a smirk. “Things always fall in our lap as we need them.”

Driphtyr burst through the front door into his family’s house. “SIS!” He called. “Suit up! We’re in trouble!”  
Footsteps above suggested Draeké was on her way down. “Néla just contacted me,” she said, tramping down the stairs in a mix of chain and plate. She stopped at a weapon rack and picked up a two-handed sword. “I’m ready. You took your time getting here.”  
Driphtyr rolled his eyes. “I had to stop for a drink.” He had to stop to drain an entire water-trough outside the nearby stables. He scanned the racks and picked out a slightly dented breastplate.  
“Wow,” Draeké said. She frowned. “We must be in some real trouble if you’re taking plate!”  
“Better to be safe than sorry! I can’t expect Kaido to have armour ready for me within a few hours.”  
They left through the front door and the tall butler called down to them from an open window. “Be careful, kids!” He said. “I hear there’s trouble in town!”  
Matthias had a way of working humour into everything.  
“Thanks!” Driphtyr called. “Draeké’ll keep me safe with that greatsword. Will you be okay?”  
Matthias held a crossbow out through the window. “In case the buggers want Southil. If I run out of quarrels, I shall kick them in the unmentionables and serve them the Righteous Kitin Justice!”  
The Kitin family had a knack for causing severe injuries to particular body-parts. Draeké in particular. She grinned.

The final stop was Tomara Blades. The forge was cold and the door closed. Driphtyr let himself in. It had become a habit. The Tomaras were all gathered around something on the table. Driphtyr realised it was Jaida’s body wrapped in a heavy blanket.  
Raida looked up at Driphtyr. “What timing. Come to say a few words for Jaida?”  
“Maybe later,” Driphtyr said, looking to his sister. “Cradack’s under siege.”  
Kaido scoffed. “We’ve more important things to worry about than the castle right now.”  
Kaira sighed. She spoke without looking up from the floor. “We’re going back to Svkøndir in a couple of days…”  
Driphtyr tried to ignore the cold feeling in his stomach, and Kaira’s statement altogether. “I could use your help,” he said.  
Keyra looked up at him, and looked back down.  
Draeké cleared her throat. “Jaida would want us to kick some arse.”  
“She would…” Raida said.  
“I never did finish that breastplate for you, Driphtyr.” Kaido turned away from the others. “I’m sorry.”  
“It doesn’t matter,” Driphtyr said. “We’re going to the Red Peach shortly, and then I’m heading to Cradack to check in with Rytte.”  
“We won’t be…” Kaira said. “I just want to forget everything for now.”  
Driphtyr nodded. “Okay.” He left.  
Draeké stayed for a few more seconds and took in the sadness, then followed.


	13. We're at War

Chapter 13 – We’re at War

Everyone else had gathered outside the Red Peach. Hildandi was roaring orders at some of the boys and girls who’d dressed up for the occasion. She’d formed a small rank of frilly militia, one of which was a female gnome with a pair of batons linked by chains.  
Llane had given up on his toothpick and had a roll of smoking grass in his mouth. It was true the toothpick was to stop Llane from biting his nails, but it was clear it wasn’t the only habit he’d been trying to kick.  
Hildandi approached Driphtyr after a few minutes. “The kids are getting restless,” she said. “Just earlier, Jacob said he saw a man in robes over on the bank walls.”  
Driphtyr turned to look for himself. It was hard to see in the late afternoon sun, but it didn’t look like anyone was up on the walls.  
There is… he thought, and his eyes focused on the north-western turret.  
“I see it too,” Draeké said.  
“We already know they watch us,” Driphtyr said, looking away from the turret and back to the orc madam. “So Cradack has to be a diversion. There’s no way even a hundred cultists could get past the castle. It’s a battle for Dyndengar instead. Take Southil, cut supplies to the university and town, we spend resources on Cradack.”  
“That’s what I was afraid of,” Hildandi said with a sigh. “And we’re unprotected.”  
“They want Néla too,” Driphtyr began to piece it together. “I thought it was just about Sialla. She did say it was likely to lead to a war, and what better way to get one than to kill two Salanic royals in Azaria?”  
He felt the combined bewilderment of everyone listening. Llane, Avril, Veronika and Néla had joined the audience.  
“It’s a dual-strike,” Avril said. “They split their forces.”  
“They had no idea I was here,” Néla interrupted. “They are following the Dragon’s Heart. It is the only clue they had to my existence, and now they are aware.”  
“Then really, Cradack is the safest place to go,” Draeké said. “Concentrate all defences on the one area.”  
“Nup.” Llane smirked. “That’s what they want. It’s a terror-tactic. Make us panic an’ bunker-down.”  
Driphtyr sighed. “Of course. Make the enemy panic and they put more effort into their defence. It’s a common technique in duelling. If the opponent is guarding, they can’t attack at full-strength. Our only other option in that case would be to attack head-on.”  
“I’m getting an idea,” Avril said. “I know they’re watching, so I won’t say it.”  
Driphtyr nodded. “We need something to shield us from prying magic.”  
“Lord Rytte may know!” Néla said. “But for safety, I cannot learn it from him myself. Someone needs to go in my place.”  
Veronika raised her hand.  
“Escort mission, then,” Driphtyr said. “We shouldn’t split up too much. You’re with me, Avril.”  
Avril smirked. “When have I ever left my sister to fend for herself, comrade?”  
“Draeké, you hang back here with Llane, Hildandi and Néla. Keep an eye on that turret.” He pointed to the bank. “If we’re attacked, make a stand at the bordello. If the DPF come by, let them in. We’re all in this together.”  
The groups separated. Driphtyr, Avril and Veronika hurried through the streets toward the castle. No sense in running when they would expend all their energy.  
Llane crossed his arms and spat out his cigarette. “Right, boys an’ girls, the Peach has three levels. I want archers up the top with me. Anyone else, get tables an’ make barricades in the doorways. A small group can’ defend against an army.”  
Draeké cleared her throat. “As a squire, shouldn’t I be giving the instructions?”  
Llane raised an eyebrow and said nothing.  
The young half-catonan shrugged. “It was worth a shot. Carry on.”  
Llane grinned.  
A hot and bothered Kaira burst through a rank of militia. “I’m here!” She puffed. “I can’t let my friends fight alone.” She took a moment to catch her breath. “Where’s Driphtyr?”  
“Just missed him,” Llane said. “He’s gone to Cradack.”  
“Damn!” Kaira took off again.

Rytte and Sialla watched as a behemoth of a man in tattered rags waved an axe about to his companions in the forest.  
“I’d think that was a giant,” Rytte said with a chuckle. “If only he was taller.”  
“I have not seen this cultist before,” Sialla said, leaning over the tower’s railing. “And yet I feel I know his purpose. He would be a berserker.”  
“Barbarians?” Rytte’s mouth hung agape.  
“Not quite. Barbarians were not very organised. This fellow knows what he is doing.”  
“My lord!”  
Rytte turned. “Sir Driphtyr? I didn’t expect you back so soon.” The old mage eyed the knight with a frown.  
“Joint-attack,” Driphtyr said, attempting to catch his breath. “I think they’re going to strike the town at the same time as the castle.”  
Rytte looked to the two canids who’d joined the knight.  
“Oh,” Driphtyr continued. “Would you have time to show Veronika a… protection-from-scrying spell? I can’t think of the name.”  
“Protection From Scrying,” Rytte answered with a clap. “Very well. It goes like this…” He held his fingers to his temples and closed his eyes. “GET OUT OF MY HEAD!”  
Avril snorted.  
“Unfortunately, protection spells aren’t my skill,” Rytte said. “Forgive me, just trying to take some of the stress away.”  
Sialla shook her head. “I cannot offer you anything either. Scrying rarely works on non-magical entities and objects. You should be safe, Sir Driphtyr.”  
“So, we can’t hide,” Driphtyr said. “Not as long as we have any magical support.”  
“Ah!” Rytte clapped. “Just don’t mime any plans! Scrying doesn’t pick up voice.”

“Why not?” Solomon leaned over Sera’s crystal ball.  
“It’s a glass ball,” Sera answered. “Where would the sound come from?” She watched the image in the glass, the Catonan knight speaking with Dyndengar’s lord. “People here don’t move their mouths properly when they speak! I can’t make out a word, in any language I know.”  
“But Giovanni spoke with us last night. We all heard it.”  
Sera scoffed. “He’s Giovanni.”  
Solomon looked up as Cairo strolled past, waving his greataxe at the hundred or so acolytes who’d robed up for the event.  
Kraygus appeared from the shadow of a nearby tent. He glided over to Solomon and lowered his hood. “The sun is going down. My people are waiting around the bordello. I suggest I strike first to lure the attention away from your…” he looked around slowly. “Your little expedition.”  
“I don’t know…” Sera spoke. “This idiot.” She tapped her ball.  
Kraygus approached and peered into the glass. He smiled. “Oh, the half-elf. Why is he a concern?”  
“He’s unpredictable,” Sera said. “And he’s got no magical potential.” She swiped the image and scanned through every figure she could watch. “Nélandarius, Sialladiarugo, Rytte, this werewolf girl, these two half-cats.”  
“Who’s that one?”  
“Sir Driphtyr’s sister.”  
Kraygus rubbed his chin. “Knights and magic. I don’t really like that combination.”  
“Taigur Kitin, the Duskblade,” Solomon groaned. “Like father like son. Remind me again why Giovanni wants a war? Look at us! One-hundred and seven loyal to the cause? How many in the castle?”  
Sera answered. “Dyndengar Hold’s population is around ten-thousand, The majority would live in Dyndengar, Southil or Northrun. Excluding soldiers, there are two-hundred in Cradack.”  
“How many soldiers?” Kraygus asked.  
“I don’t know!” Sera spat. “That’s a silly question. Give an idiot a sword and he’s militia.”  
“We’re not just dealing with militia and guards.” Solomon said. “The Dyndengar’s a gold-mining town. It’s the richest town in Azaria, even if most of its wealth goes to King Finnegus.” He sighed. “You don’t have a town this rich without useful guards.”  
“To say the least.” Kraygus grimaced. “Have faith, Reverend. If Herald approves of our cause, he will help us. Giovanni wants Sialla dead, even if we lose this entire Chapter. It won’t take long for word to reach the rest of the realm and for rumours to start.”  
“Rumours?” Solomon looked away. “All this is to start a rumour? You had me convinced we could start a war!”  
“Trust the people,” Kraygus said, vanishing back into the nearby shadow of a tree-stump.  
Solomon then sat on the stump. “Sera, surely there’s a better plan!”  
Sera shrugged. “I’m not a soldier. I’m doing what I can for the cause, win or lose.”  
“Dammit.” Solomon stood up again. “Dammit! Kraygus is an idiot! How can Giovanni trust his word? Cairo!”  
The marching behemoth stopped and turned. “Yes, Reverend?”  
“Get everyone ready! Forget Kraygus. No quiet assassination will start a rumour. The Holy Order of Herald will step in to stop a fight between a knight and a princess of a neighbouring realm.”  
Cairo smiled and bared his rather yellow teeth.


	14. The Siege of Cradack

Chapter 14 – The Siege of Cradack

Driphtyr watched Veronika casting spells. The orange-haired canid had acquired a large metal shield and a mace and was practising minor spells on Avril, who was doing her best with her own wooden shield to block them.  
Veronika was mostly a healer, so her expression showed how uneasy she felt turning to the more damaging kinds of magic, including a small ball of light that knocked her green and yellow sister backward into a training-dummy.  
Kaira slid past Driphtyr. It was almost amusing. He’d only realised it was her when she’d taken a metre of grass and dirt with her. She scrambled to her feet. “Driphtyr, you’re still here!”  
Driphtyr nodded.  
She hugged him. “I had a bad feeling. I don’t want to lose two people I love!”  
Driphtyr felt his ears burning. Love was a strong word. He cleared his throat. “I’m glad you came. We’re making sure Veronika’s got some better spells and then heading back into Dyndengar.”  
“I have a bad feeling about that,” Kaira said. “I can’t explain it. I think there’s going to be a second attack.”  
Driphtyr nodded. “It’s a dual-strike. They’re going to try and stretch us thin, and I can’t see them breaching Cradack.”  
The guards on the far wall yelled and someone blew a horn. Several shieldsmen ran past the half-cats and werewolves and gathered by the closest gate in ranks. A long, drawn-out horn at the gate blew.  
Sergeant Willicus grabbed Driphtyr and dragged him along. “Get kitted-out, Kaira! We’re going into lockdown!”  
“Sargent, what’s going on?” Driphtyr struggled to keep his footing as he hurried along.  
“That’s what I call the ‘Oh Shit’ alarm,” Willicus answered. He thrust Driphtyr into line beside some familiar guards. “Sorry for the rough treatment, Sir Drif, but you need to see this for experience.”  
Some guards along the wall beside the manor began shouting. Arrows and quarrels began to fly, and then part of the wall crumbled inward with a massive bang and a rumble. The behemoth of a man clambered through, a large axe in his grip.  
A cold chill touched Driphtyr’s chest. Cradack, the citadel that kept the barbarians out, that had kept the Encrians at bay… breached by one person in a matter of seconds.  
Willicus growled. “I thought Jeffel had replaced the mortar in that section. “TO THE BREACH!”  
The behemoth made a bee-line for the shieldsmen who had turned to counter the intruder. With one swing of his axe, the first two lines were scattered, some injured, most having a change of attitude.  
Avril barked and charged at the brute’s side. She only came up to his hips. He caught her axe on his exposed skin and with an empty hand, slapped her aside.  
Arrows protruded from his shoulders. He searched the crowd. Even a fireball from the manor’s tower didn’t hinder him. He moved on.  
And Driphtyr sprinted away from the crowd. His animal instincts weren’t giving him much choice. The behemoth turned and charged toward him. He could feel the ground vibrate with each step.  
The axe came down and the knight panicked. He darted aside and drew his sword, but a hand closed around him and he was caught in the giant’s tightening grip. His arms cracked against his sides and he thought his insides were about to pop. Before he could cry out, he found the world spinning and saw his weapon spin out of his hand and away somewhere. A sharp pain in his back disoriented him further. His eyes danced as they tried to follow the image his dizzy mind saw.  
He tried to sit up but couldn’t. He closed his eyes.

It felt like only a moment, but when he opened his eyes again, Avril was dragging him into the manor. His head lolled and he saw a trail of blood but didn’t know where it was coming from.  
“He’s awake!” A leather-clad Kaira said. “Thank Felura!”  
“Easy there, comrade!” Avril said, laying Driphtyr against a wall in a side-room. “I think your back’s broken.”  
Driphtyr didn’t register any pain. “I feel… fine…” He managed to say. “Just a bit… where’s my sword.” He raised his right hand and looked for it.  
Veronika touched her hands to Driphtyr’s sides. She yelped and took them away. “You’re on f-fire!” She stammered.  
Driphtyr flexed his toes. “No, really, I feel fine.” He leaned forward, but collapsed backward. “What’s going on?”  
Kaira answered. “That thing… and then an archer picked off Lord Rytte. Sialla’s wounded and hiding out in the tower, I think. I thought you were gone.”  
“Rytte’s dead?” Driphtyr shook his head. “No. No. No missile could reach that tower, not even from a winder-crossbow.” He leaned forward again.  
Avril put her foot on Driphtyr’s chest. “Sit.”  
Veronika peered closer and Driphtyr. “Have you always had yellow eyes?”  
Kaira’s mouth opened slowly.  
Driphtyr growled. “Get off me, Avril!” He spat.  
Avril held her axe to his neck. “We’re keeping you alive.”  
Driphtyr sighed. “Avril, please.” He wiggled his knees.  
Avril took her foot away. “How… your back…”  
Driphtyr leaned forward again and groaned, but he sat up and got to his knees. “I’m okay.”  
Kaira watched him silently.  
He took a breath and climbed to his feet. “I’m going to need a better shield.”  
“Dad’s still working on it,” Kaira answered.  
No. Something told him. No shield. You’ll be fine.  
“Where’s my sword?”  
“Out in the yard somewhere.”  
Driphtyr staggered, but moved. He looked down at his uniform pants and realised they were bloodied. He flexed his arms. They ached, but worked.  
“You’re bleeding still,” Avril said. “Comrade… Driphtyr… You can’t do anything more.”  
But Driphtyr was already in the hallway. The floor leaned to one side and he fell into the wall. The floor tilted the other way, and he staggered out onto the grass. Something was very wrong, ignoring the bleeding and what Avril had thought was a broken spine. He was walking, somehow.  
The last few soldiers were fleeing into Cradack Village or toward Dyndengar. Cultists followed them.  
He stumbled over something and looked down.  
Kerno… He reached down and took the shield and club from the former-guard. He looked around and spotted a familiar, nervous man watching the brute taunt the defenders who’d fled into Cradack.  
“Kitin!” Havad stood to attention. “They said you’d died!”  
“Easy, captain,” Driphtyr said, trying to keep balance. Something was spinning inside him, and not just metaphorically. “I’ll trade you.” He offered Kerno’s club and took Havad’s sword. “Thanks. By the way, you’re not such a bad guard.”  
He wasn’t thinking anymore as he moved toward the brute.  
An arrow struck his pauldron. Twice, he’d been saved by a shoulder-guard. He turned.  
“It’s HIM!” the tall cultist with the bow barked. “GET HIM!”  
A couple of acolytes with scimitars moved to intercept him.  
Kaira darted in front of Driphtyr, a short sword in each hand, Avril and Veronika flanking her.  
Driphtyr broke from the formation, his feet moving of their own accord, right for Solomon.  
The cultist abandoned his bow and produced a scimitar.  
Driphtyr halted, keeping his targe forward. His back decided to remind him he was injured.  
“My flock is greater than yours, child!” The archer spat.  
“Figures you’d like sheep. Solomon Winchester,” Driphtyr recalled. “Church of Herald. Lovely. I was meaning to talk with you about this.”  
“CAIRO!” Solomon called.  
The ogre came running.  
The fear Driphtyr had felt earlier surfaced again. He turned his guard toward the behemoth, and Kaira blocked him again. She leapt from the ground and onto Cairo’s side. She was there for a moment before he shook her off.  
Someone cried out and Driphtyr turned in time to see Avril yank her hatchet from one an acolyte’s shoulder.  
Solomon swung. Driphtyr barely blocked it on his shield as he turned back.  
Cairo swung and the axe one-handed and brought it down on Driphtyr’s targe. The knight fell flat under the weight of the blow, but kept his guard up, miraculously.

Sialla did her best to drag Rytte out of the open. Clouds had blocked out the evening light, and she could feel her skin prickling with the coming storm.  
Rytte had taken an arrow to the hip. He was alive, but not well.  
“Princess, it might be best if you get to safety,” he said.  
Sialla, her neck bleeding from an arrow that barely missed her, ignored the aging lord. She tore part of her dress and did her best to bandage around Rytte’s injury.  
“The arrow heads come off, you know,” he said. “So the shafts can be used again.”  
“And you will die if you try,” Sialla said. “Relax.”  
A raspy voice spoke. “Relax, princess.”  
A black-robed dark elf appeared from the darkened stairwell.  
“You!” Sialla scowled. “Are you that desperate for a war? What do you hope to achieve?”  
Kraygus smiled. “I hope to achieve my goal.”  
“You are insane.”  
“And that’s a bad thing today?” He shrugged.  
“Why…?” Sialla asked. “Why do all this?”  
Kraygus tilted his head. “Really? You think I’m the kind of person to reveal the greater plans to someone who’s going to die soon? What use will it be to you?”  
“Piece of mind.”  
“Or someone’s listening to you… To us.” He smiled and sat down in the chair Rytte often read books in while he basked in the morning sun.  
Rytte chuckled. “Foes aside, I’m impressed. I’d never have thought of that.”  
“You don’t really need to die,” Kraygus answered, lowering his hood. His sightless eyes looked around the room.  
“Already am,” Rytte answered.  
“That canine medic of yours could help.”  
Rytte chuckled. “Not for old age!” He tapped his skull.  
Even Kraygus chuckled. “No hard feelings, either of you. It’s part of a greater plan, and I don’t hold any malice toward—”  
He leapt out of the chair as Sialla cast a bolt of lightning at his feet. “Interesting thing about magic,” she said. “The first elemental spell we learn normally reflects the energy within. In my case, lightning. Now, silver’s a natural retardant of magic. But, if you are who I think you were originally, you will know that silver conducts electricity quite well. And, to touch me would mean your own death.”  
“The good-guys aren’t supposed to tell people their plans,” Kraygus said. “Unless they’re bluffing.”  
“Want to try me?”  
Kraygus pouted as he thought. “Very well,” he said. “You’re right, if what you say is correct, I’d have killed us both. But, I already knew that. But, since you’ve been so thoughtful, I’d like your friends to hear that it’s not you or your fifth-cousin in town that matters. Your little gem is more precious than you think. Demoralising your supporters is just a bonus. Hello, Nélandarius, I’m coming for you.”  
And then he was gone.  
Rytte scoffed. “Well, not even a goodbye.”  
“He is right,” Sialla said. She sighed. “I would be kidding myself if I thought I was more important than the actual Heart of Zenloong.”  
Rytte looked up at Sialla with pale face.


	15. Attack on the Bordello

Chapter 15 – Attack on the Bordello

It came as no surprise that Néla couldn’t bring herself to speak. The actual Heart of Zenloong. No wonder that particular one was passed among the bloodline. She sat back against the wall of the upper balcony.  
Llane was leaning over the railing, smoking yet another roll of tobacco. “Quiet,” he commented.  
Draeké and Hildandi were busy with a game of chess at the table. Neither looked up.  
Llane watched the bank’s turrets. “All clear…” He said to himself. “What’s ye plan, cultists?” He turned an ear to the tailed-elf, but his eyes remained focused on the turrets. The sky was turning orange and a cool breeze whipped through the streets. You could always tell when Midsummer was coming to an end, as the nights began to feel more comfortable. At least this year’s worst summer day had been mild compared to a few years earlier.  
There was something on the breeze too. Llane could smell it. Moisture. It was a fairly clear night, but either a dozen bathtubs had been emptied, or there was a storm approaching.  
He dared take his eyes away from the bank’s turrets for a moment to look to the west. Most storms came over Cradack, following the mountain line and settling in Dyndengar, where it decided it was happy to stay for a few days – unless of course there was a drought and the nearby Applerock Lake was dry. Then the storm passed over as if it was a cat tiptoeing past a sleeping dog.  
The half-elf looked back to the turret. No changes.  
“Well, this is a bucket o’ fun,” he said, chewing the inside of his cheek. “Hope the others’re comin’ back soon.”  
Below, someone began shouting. “Help! Police! Cradack’s been breached and Rogan mugged me!”  
“Just what we need,” Llane said. “Rogan causin’ trouble… wait a tick.”  
“Cradack’s been breached?” Draeké asked.  
An eerie silence followed in the wake of the runner on the streets below.  
Llane squinted. “Nah, just some loon I ‘ope.” But something wasn’t right. He could feel it. “We should go check on our knightly friend.”  
Néla spoke up. “No! That is…” She cleared her throat, but her voice wavered. “We are safer in this building as long as all the lights are on.”  
Llane turned his back on the turrets. “Mind fillin’ us in on what y’know.”  
Néla sighed and looked at her feet. “The shadow-walker is on his way here. As much as I wish to help Driphtyr, I feel I would be safer here. And that your company would set me at ease.”  
Llane raised an eyebrow.  
Néla scowled. “You really do have a way of getting information. Kraygus wants the Heart, and I just cannot let him have it.”  
“Why?”  
Hildandi sat forward in her chair and turned to watch the other two. “Yes, please enlighten me as to why you’d abandon a friend for a rock?”  
“Kraygus says the Heart is worth more than Sialladiarugo or I think. I suspect it would not be money he gains from it either.”  
“That’s my brother,” Draeké said with a huff. “He’d come help you!”  
“If Kraygus wants this, then he must believe the stories.” Néla tapped her chest, where the Dragon’s Heart was tucked under her top. “The old Cult of Herald was never foolish. If they desire this item, then they have a use for it. They eliminate what they cannot make use of.”  
“I’m hearin’ a lotta justification,” Llane said, crossing his arms and leaning back on the railing. “But no reason.”  
“They say it can summon Zenloong himself!” The elf’s eyes had a fire to them. “I cannot say for sure what they intend to do with the Heart, but if there is a chance Zenloong can be summoned, controlled even, then they win! They take everything my people and many others hold dear and destroy it! They remove all our defences and hope and leave us with nothing!”  
Llane spoke calmly. “You’d rather sacrifice Drif t’ protect a rock.”  
“It is the Heart of Zenloong!”  
“I don’t care.”  
A distant rumble of thunder. Llane smirked. He was right. “Well, it ain’t just Drif we may lose. It’s Kai, Av an’ Vee. Think about that. That just leaves you an’ me.”  
Néla’s face fell and Llane knew he’d won. Friends weren’t something Néla made easily. “Very well.” She said, taking the Dragon’s Heart from around her neck and passing it to Draeké. “You are right, Llane. I cannot risk the people I care about over a possibility.”  
The final bit of the sun that had been peeking over Cradack’s walls and towers sank, and a shadow and Llane felt a presence beside him.  
“Hello,” Kraygus said with a grin across his face.

Driphtyr didn’t question how they’d been lucky enough to lure Solomon and Cairo toward the gate to Dyndengar. Solomon, scimitar in hand, had managed to square off with Kaira, short sword and dagger at the ready.  
Cairo had pushed Avril and Veronika back to the gates, and Driphtyr busied himself with trying to get in behind the behemoth. Forget chivalry, this was war!  
He still felt dizzy. At times, he found he was running off-course, and his sword wasn’t doing anything to the ogre’s legs or hips. Cairo had taken to ignoring him entirely and was focused on the werewolf who’d taken a bite out of his knuckle.  
The knight stopped in his tracks and swung at the back of the giant’s knee. Nothing. Not even a scratch. He was partly thankful that Cairo hadn’t fallen on him.  
But then Cairo roared and swung his greataxe at the gatehouse. A couple of chunks of stone fell (and flew) away, and a moment later, the inner side of the gatehouse sagged. The Loritovs were on the other side, and Driphtyr hoped they’d made it through.  
Kaira darted past Driphtyr and Solomon intercepted him.  
“I’ve always despised your kind, half-breed.” He spat  
Driphtyr, keeping his shield forward, caught the scimitars.  
“How are you still standing!” Solomon stepped backward.  
Driphtyr didn’t answer. He was keeping an eye on the ogre, who began to clamber up over the wreckage of the gate-house.  
Kaira sprinted around, and Solomon followed her with his eyes.  
Driphtyr stepped forward and punched Solomon’s chest. The cultist barely had time to react and dropped his sword.  
Kaira got in behind him and held her ground.  
Driphtyr smirked. He staggered slightly, but Solomon didn’t take advantage of it. He was torn between the two half-catonans, not sure whether the boy in chain or the girl in leather was a bigger threat. He produced a dagger from his belt.  
“Well, isn’t this pleasant?” he asked. “I’m pinned while your friends get hurt.”  
Kaira blew a raspberry.  
“Lovely.” Solomon said with a sigh. “Well, am I to come quietly?” He turned and thrust. His blade caught Kaira’s stomach. She screamed and staggered backward.  
Driphtyr moved before he registered what happened. The tip of his broadsword punched into Solomon’s lower-back and the cultist cried out. He turned and Driphtyr head-butted him. The cultist fell on his back, groaning, his spectacles cracked and bent out of shape.  
A glint caught Driphtyr’s eye. It was his longsword. Had he really dropped it here? He tossed aside his broadsword and picked it up. He looked back to Solomon and stood over him, raising the weapon so its point hovered over the cultist’s chest.  
He caught a glimpse of Kaira huddled against a training-dummy and forgot about Solomon. He hurried to his friend.  
Her hands were bloodied. Tears streamed down her cheeks, and her face was pale. Her ears had drooped, and she’d wrapped her tail around herself. She looked up at him. “I… I should have…”  
“Dammit, Veronika’s on the other side of the wall…” He grit his teeth, vaguely remembering how she’d helped heal Sialla. He got down on one knee.  
Kaira was shivering. Driphtyr had seen that look before. It was from someone who knew they were going to die very soon. The face of each cultist he’d killed had shown it right at the end.  
He tossed his sword aside and removed his left gauntlet and targe. “I’ve never done this before,” he said. “And if it doesn’t work…” He closed his eyes. Why was he even trying this? He had no magical talent. He’d trained in all sorts of spells and had never been able to cast any. He’d never even prayed before.  
Tigris… Felura… Fenris… Zenloong… Herald… Someone, please help! I don’t care who.  
Somewhere in the darkness of his hallucinating mind, a tiger opened its eyes. It sat up and slinked out of the darkness, a glowing white. It stopped before him and sat. He reached out and touched its cheek. His skin prickled. Every hair on his body stood on end. He thought about Veronika’s face as she concentrated on healing a wound. A hot sting flowed down his arm and he groaned. He heard Kaira gasp and cough, but he kept focused on the tiger. His head pounded.  
The tiger sat up, turned and hurried back into the darkness.  
A pair of yellow eyes appeared before him.  
Jaida?  
He opened his eyes. His hand was on Kaira’s cheek, and her skin had returned to its proper colour. She gazed at him, eyes reddened. “What… What did you do?”  
Driphtyr looked at his hand. “I don’t…” He couldn’t form the words. He stood up and looked at Kaira’s stomach. She removed her hands. There was no more blood seeping out, but he couldn’t get a good look at the wound.  
He picked up his sword in both hands and turned.  
Solomon was getting to his feet and had picked up the boardsword.  
The knight roared and charged. The gap closed quickly, and as Solomon turned, Driphtyr angled his sword. It and punctured the cultist’s stomach. He grabbed with one hand as he did with his first kill and pulled Solomon further onto the blade. The cultist-wide-eyed, said nothing.  
Driphtyr stepped back and Solomon fell forward, pushing the sword through him even further.  
Driphtyr dry-reached.  
He turned back to Kaira. She struggled to her feet and picked up her swords. “What…” She tried.  
It was then Driphtyr realised he no longer felt dizzy. He looked at his hand again. It ached.  
He glanced around the yard. No one else was around. A few fallen bodies, but it looked like most of the cultists had gone for Cradack Village, and probably met their end to a combination of soldiers, and wizards who thought they were being raided for illegal spell-ingredients.  
“Your eyes are green again…” Kaira said.  
Driphtyr blinked. “Sorry?”  
“When Veronika saved you, your eyes turned yellow. They were until you healed me.”  
“Healed?”  
Driphtyr had forgotten what had just happened. “I don’t think I did anyth—AVRIL!” He picked up the broadsword Solomon had taken and ran toward the gatehouse. He struggled to scramble up the collapsed side, and got to the top in time to see Avril at her finest. She swung her axe into Cairo’s foot and laughed as the ogre yelped and jumped backward. His footing slipped and he fell off the bridge into the Cradack River with a mix of splash and thump.  
His axe remained in his hand as he got to his feet and kicked the bridge. The Loritov sisters ran the length of the bridge as Cairo kicked again. The middle strut collapsed and sealed off the castle from the town.  
Driphtyr breathed again as his friends hurried toward the town gate... which left him and Kaira on their own.  
She scrambled up to the top of the gatehouse beside him. “Oh wow… We’re screwed.” She looked at the sky.  
“What?” Driphtyr asked, watching Cairo climb out of the river and make toward Dyndengar.  
“It’s raining,” Kaira said. “I had a feeling it would.”  
“Lovely.” Driphtyr turned and slid back down to the bottom of the wreckage. Kaira followed him.  
“What do we do?”  
The knight approached Solomon’s body and kicked it onto its side. He handed Kaira the cultist’s broadsword and shield and retrieved his bloodied longsword. “It’s a long way to Dyndengar from the north,” he made a mental map. “About two or three hours through Cradack.”  
“Hello?”  
A distant call from Cradack Manor.  
Driphtyr turned.  
Lord Rytte was waving both arms as he stood on the balcony of the tower.  
Driphtyr couldn’t contain a smile. “Maybe less if he can help.”


	16. The Giant Prong

Chapter 16 – The Giant Prong

Avril dragged Veronika into an old building so they could catch their breath.  
“Do you think he followed us?”  
“Oh, he’ll be out of that river soon.” Avril closed the door to shut out the storm. “I hope those kids are okay.”  
A pair of meaty hands grabbed the two girls by their shoulders. “Why in Rogan home?”  
“Keep your voice down!” Avril spat. “There’s something out there trying to kill us!”  
The orc turned the two around. “Rogan think safer if out there, he kill you both.”  
Avril snatched Rogan’s throat in her hand. “I’ll bloody kill you if you don’t shut your mouth, comrade!”  
Rogan snarled, so Avril snarled back. Rogan flinched.  
Avril pushed the orc aside and pulled out a chair. “We need to catch our breath, my sister and I. SIT!” She pointed at the chair across from her.  
Rogan did so with a quivering lip.  
“Now, we just upset a big guy with a big axe, and he just took out the castle.”  
Rogan shook his head. “No! Cradack best castle in Dyndengar.”  
“It’s the only actual castle.” Avril tapped the table with a claw. “I may have bitten him too. I’d like to think the river’s strong enough to carry him away, but it’s not, and I know he’s after us.”  
Rogan tapped his fingers and frowned. “Why is attack Cradack?”  
“I don’t know, but if you want to keep living here and bullying everyone, you’re going to do as I say. Run out on that street and make some chaos. Draw the police and guards. Me and my sister are going the other way.”  
“Rogan no like Havad. Bad man.”  
Avril snarled.  
“Okay!” Rogan stood up. “Rogan do, Rogan do!” The shirtless orc ran through the door and started spewing a string of obscenities, the quickest way to get arrested in Dyndengar.  
Someone yelled back, and then Avril remembered they were in the west of town, where people were used to Rogan. She stood up again and hurried out the door, Veronika in tow.

Kraygus stood in place with a smirk across his face. He’d taken over the bordello and had gathered everyone in the building’s lounge and had the Dragon’s Heart sitting on a small table in front of Néla. “This was too easy,” he said. “Are you sure there aren’t any tricks? This isn’t another trap?”  
Llane had kicked back, one leg over the other, hands behind his head. There was no need to stress over a situation he couldn’t help. He tried to think of a plan, but nothing seemed to work against someone who could move through the shadows. Kraygus had made sure to show off his abilities a couple of times in the last hour, walking seamlessly through one wall and coming out from one across the room. Llane’s knowledge of magic didn’t stretch very far, but he was convinced he was dealing with a tad more than magic. Magic was a science. There was just nothing scientific about teleportation in the way Kraygus did.  
“It’s not going to burn me when I touch it?”  
“Try for yourself,” Néla offered.  
Kraygus chuckled. “No, my dear. I can’t trust an elf.”  
“Says the elf,” Hildandi said. She sat across the room with several workers around her. Kraygus hadn’t even drawn a sword yet.  
Draeké had sat next to Llane and was silent. She watched Kraygus’ every move, as if waiting for the right moment.  
Llane chuckled to himself.  
“Good to know someone finds humour in the moment,” Kraygus said. “A rare ability.”  
Llane shrugged. “Life’s too short t’ be stressed.”  
“Yours may be quite lengthy if you think that way. Stress can be a real killer.” He pointed to his own head. “It starts with the hair.”  
Despite the assassin/demon/cultist-part, Llane liked Kraygus. He was a free-thinker and knew all about how the world actually worked.  
Néla twitched slightly. Kraygus missed it as he talked with Llane. Llane noticed Néla’s twitch but made no attempt to look at her. He lay his arms out over the back of the couch and grinned. “Why’re you a cultist anyway?” he asked. “You’re a bright chap. I reckon there could be more in a place that wasn’t religious.”  
Kraygus nodded. “The Holy Order doesn’t pay well, but I’d rather stick with them, no matter how much you’re offering.”  
Llane leaned forward. “Not in fer money?”  
“It’s nice, but it’s not what makes the world go around.” Kraygus sat down on the table and picked up the Dragon’s Heart. He spun it on his finger. “People do what benefits them most.”  
“Say I don’t know what y’ plans are?” Llane asked. “What motivates a bloke like you? Y’can walk through shadows unseen, an’ don’t need t’ waste time walkin’cross town.”  
“Ah…” Kraygus answered. “Sometimes, we do things we don’t want to so that we can get things we want. Sometimes, we later realise we didn’t really think it through at the time.”  
“Like makin’ a deal with a demon?”  
“Uh-huh.” Kraygus stood up again and pocket the Dragon’s Heart. “I enjoy the night life now, but can never experience the sunlight on my skin. It’s not true that dark elves hate sunlight. It’s like saying darker-skinned humans don’t get burnt by the sun, or that all Catonans pick pockets.”  
He turned to the doorway where Keyra was peeking in.  
“Wow!” Keyra said. “People never normally hear me.” She grinned.  
“Oh dear gods…” Hildandi shook her head.  
Kraygus smiled. “Give that back, please.”  
“Noooooooooooo!” Keyra vanished around the doorway.  
“Holy hell.” Llane laughed.  
Even Kraygus chuckled. He glided after her.  
“Complacent, much?” Draeké asked.  
Llane stood up. “He’s enjoying himself too much,” he said. “Hilly, get this room well-lit. No-one leave. Where’s Haley?”  
The grey Harekin raised her hand. She was huddled with Jacob in the corner.  
“Just checkin’.” He did a quick head-count and realised a few were visiting. “Néla, wanna kick some elf arse?”  
Néla smiled and stood up. She brushed her skirt down.

Knee-height in water was preferable to walking for three hours. Lord Rytte lead the way through the cisterns with a lantern. Sialla followed him closely, and Driphtyr and Kaira brought up the rear. Driphtyr had exchanged his cap for a sallet in the same colours, now feeling the effects of headbutting Solomon. The helmet had been designed for a canid soldier, so the ears of a half-cat were accommodated into an ear-like metallic casing on the outside of the helmet. Driphtyr had picked one with a visor that could be folded down, but otherwise, functioned the same way his cap would with it up.  
Kaira had opted for a new leather cuirass and carried a shield over her shoulder in case she should need it.  
“Here we are.” Rytte admired a drawing on the wall and sighed. He smiled.  
Driphtyr recognised it. “That’s the symbol we found on the chests…” He looked up. “Keyra didn’t tell me there was a symbol on the wall.”  
“I was once part of the Cult of Herald,” Rytte said. “Back when I was trying to be a cool kid. I hid our riches at the time here, but I understand you know who took them?”  
Driphtyr and Kaira looked at each other.  
“It’s okay, I didn’t have a key to the chests anyway. I just made sure no one found them for twenty years.”  
“The Encrian Invasion.” Driphtyr groaned.  
“Precisely!” Rytte clapped and knocked the lantern about.  
Sialla backed away. “You… You’re a cultist?”  
“Was,” Rytte said with glee. “I didn’t follow the whole Herald thing anyway. Dreadful concept, two gods fighting over toys.”  
“At least we know where we are,” Kaira said. “We’re under my back yard.”  
“Astounding!” Rytte looked back through the tunnel. “That I should hide my treasures under your house.”  
“It sounds deliberate,” Driphtyr said.  
“Never gave it a thought,” Rytte said, hands on his hips. “The Tomaras, as I understand, only opened shop about five years ago. Anyhoo. We should be able to reunite at the bordello in a few minutes if we keep walking.”  
“No use,” Sialla said. “I am being tracked.”  
“That’s the point,” Rytte said. “Sometimes, the aim is to be seen, rather than remain hidden.”  
“They’d find you now right, Driphtyr?” Kaira asked.  
“Not quite,” Rytte said. “I don’t think Driphtyr used magic. I think the gods answered his prayers. You did say you prayed, right?”  
Driphtyr rolled his eyes. “I was desperate, okay? I was going to lose my best friend.”  
Kaira had been quiet since whatever had happened, but had remained by Driphtyr’s side the whole time.  
“Now…” Rytte frowned. “What’s that sound? Ah! Thunder. Okay. I thought it may have been—“  
“Footsteps?” Sialla asked.  
The group fell silent.  
There was a rumble. Then another. And then a third.  
Voices echoed down through the well. It was hard to tell where they were coming from, but they sounded pained or worried.  
“Where’s the nearest street-exit?” Driphtyr asked.  
Rytte looked around a few times. “Ah. Right here.” He marched over to metal rungs on a pillar and began to climb. Kaira followed him.  
Driphtyr offered Sialla next, but she shook her head. So, he got on the ladder after Kaira.  
Above him, Rytte opened something and let in weak light from the cloudy and damp night. He clambered out. Kaira followed, and then Driphtyr popped out. But no Sialla.  
“You coming?” Rytte called back down.  
No answer.  
Driphtyr dropped back down a few rungs and looked around. The elf princess had gone. He climbed back out and reported so.  
They’d clambered out into the southern streets, up through a well at the front of a solicitor’s office. Where there were injuries, there was always someone offering to get you money and take three quarters of the payout.  
A fight had broken out on the street. Some of the Dyndengar Police Force were battling Cairo, and Rogan was down there with them. Driphtyr recognised the orc immediately. “We need to finish that job,” he said.  
“I’m sure the guards will handle Cairo,” Kaira said.  
“I meant Rogan,” Driphtyr answered. “Where the hell is Sialla?” He called back down the well. “Hey, come on!”  
Rytte sighed. “I knew I should have kept my mouth shut.” He closed the well’s cover. “Well, we can either go and help the police, or we can find out if Néla’s safe.”  
Driphtyr normally would have questioned how Lord Rytte knew so much about what was happening, but all he could think about was where Avril and Veronika had gone. He realised he hadn’t even seen Sergeant Willicus since the breach too. Most of Rytte’s staff and some guards had stayed with the castle, but no faces he recognised.  
“Forget the police,” Driphtyr said. “We’re going to the bordello. I’ve got a sister there and that’s where my friends are.”  
“Oh?” Rytte asked. “I thought your sister was underage?”  
“Shaddap.” Driphtyr groaned.


	17. I Get Around

Chapter 17 – I Get Around

Kraygus had lost sight of the thief. He was unsure at how she’d managed to steal the Heart of Zenloong, or where she’d gone to. In the dark cisterns, he should have been able to find her within seconds… But she was gone, vanished. His best bet now would be to find Sera and…  
He had to blink to make sure he wasn’t seeing things as he materialised. The green-haired elf princess was alone in the cisterns. She turned when she heard the splash in the ankle-deep water. “Kraygus.”  
The dark elf chuckled. “Princess… To what do I owe this pleasure, finding you all alone?”  
“I trade myself for the Heart of Zenloong. Return it to Nélandarius and do with me as you please. That is what you want, correct?”  
Kraygus leaned against one of the supporting pillars. “I explained this to you,” he said. “You’re of no real importance in the scheme of things, and you’re better off dying here than in Romitia.”  
He watched Sialla raise her hands. “I will electrocute us both,” she said. “There is nowhere to hide in the cisterns. There is water all around and if my theory is correct, you will not be safe even as a shadow. Give the Heart of Zenloong back.”  
Kraygus snorted and clapped. “Impressive logic, but firstly, I don’t have the Heart. It was stolen about ten minutes ago.”  
“Liar.”  
“Surely Nélandarius told you? I know about your communication spell. This is a very unpredictable move. No knight, no protection. I don’t have the Heart.”  
Sialla lowered her hands. “How could you lose it?”  
Kraygus shrugged. “Your guess is as good as mine. This tiny half-catonan girl came out of nowhere and by the time I noticed my pocket was empty, she had it and had left. Believe me, I’m just as curious.”  
Sialla frowned. “You tell the truth,” she whispered. “I can see it in your eyes.”  
“Giovanni wants the Heart more than anything else here. If I can at least get that, I’ll call off this attack on town.”  
Sialla appeared to consider the suggestion.  
“Or, I could find and kill the half-breed with it.”  
Sialla sighed. “While I appreciate your offer, I cannot allow you to take the Dragon’s Heart, be it the real Heart of Zenloong or not.”  
“ILLUME!”  
Kraygus leapt to his guard at the echoing voice, but bright light illuminated the cistern. He danced on the spot but couldn’t escape. He tried again, but was pinned in the absence of shadow. He stepped behind the supporting pillar, but found there wasn’t enough darkness to vanish into.  
“Smart,” he said. “Distract me while your friends sneak up on me.” He reached for his sword but an arrow grazed his knuckle. He peered out from behind the pillar. The tall, purple-haired half-wolf stared him down, a look of complacency across his face.  
“Evenin’, chap,” he said.  
“Keyra is with me!” Néla’s voice said. “I suggest we finish this quickly.”  
“Noted,” Sialla answered. “I am prepared to take over when your spell falters.”  
Kraygus reached for his sword again and Llane pulled his bow tight. He ducked the other side of the pillar and in a quick twist, reappeared on the same side. The archer’s arrow flew where he would have been.  
“Crafty bastard,” Llane commented.  
The assassin’s blade came to his hand and he moved for the archer who abandoned his bow and drew his own blade. Kraygus hesitated. Archers could be crafty, and the way things were going, he expected another trap.  
The light in the room flickered and Sialla cast her own version of the spell.  
Kraygus held still. “So, if I leave and take the rest of the Holy Order with me, we forget this whole thing happened?”  
“Nah,” Llane answered. He grinned. “Gut ya an’ string y’up by the bollocks. We’ve been attacked b’fore, we’ll recover.”  
“Well, my death could spark a war.”  
Llane chuckled.  
“It was worth a try.” Kraygus shrugged. He had maybe seconds to fill in. “Well, after you, sir.”  
“Nah, I let the lady go first.”  
“Hahah. How noble.”  
The light flickered and Kraygus danced. He stepped out of the darkness beside Sera. “Pack your things. We’re going elsewhere.”  
The spotty-faced witch spat. She didn’t look up from her ball. “You failed miserably! Solomon’s dead and all Cairo’s done is destroy a castle wall, a gate-house, a bridge and half the Dyndengar Police Force. Giovanni’s going to kill us!”  
“Not quite,” Kraygus said. He sat down on a pew at the front of the cathedral’s altar. “We didn’t expect wyrm-spawn to be here already. And yes… I underestimated the enemy.”  
“Idiot.”  
“At least I did something useful.”  
“Oh, by the way, the Heart was near you the whole time.”  
“I know. I was there.”  
“What’s your plan then?”  
“Rendar Outpost, just south of here,” Kraygus said. He stood up. “I’ll return to Giovanni and explain the changes in plan. Maybe he’ll lend us some assistance?”  
“So we’re not going home?”  
“Not quite. But while Dyndengar’s in disarray, we can take over and fortify our own defences…” He chuckled. “Unless that Catonan girl steals the key to the gate.”  
“That was pathetic.”  
“Did you see how she did it? Were you watching?” The dark elf took some interest in the topic.  
Sera looked at him with a sneer. “She walked up behind you and went right to the table while you were talking. Everyone else in the room saw her!”  
“Magic?”  
“No. She just tiptoed.”  
Kraygus shook his head. “A shame she’s on the wrong side. She could have saved us a lot of trouble.”  
“How far’s Rendar Outpost?”  
“About two hours by horse.”  
Sera took the cloth under her ball and wrapped it up. “I’ll see you there. What about Cairo?”  
“Let him have fun,” Kraygus answered. “I’ll get him when he’s done.”

Sergeant Willicus peered through a telescope from the southeastern tower in the wall around Cradack Village. “Bastard,” he said, looking over the town of Dyndengar, where he could just make out some of the Police Force herding civilians out of their houses and toward Southil. He could also see the behemoth berserker from time-to-time.  
“Oy!” The larrickan beside him tugged on his tabard. “Times up. Need that back.” He snatched the telescope away and aimed it instead toward a nearby house with an open window. “Oh yeah, take it off.”  
The sergeant traipsed down the spiral staircase and out onto the streets where his own team and a handful of other guards remained.  
“Fitzdavin,” he said to the nearest shieldsman. “Dyndengar’s falling. We need to get over there as soon as we can.”  
“Yes, sir!” Fitzdavin saluted. “How, sir?”  
Willicus breathed and tapped the end of his pollaxe on the cobbled road. “We make a bridge. Only one section is out, and in an hour, we could have a way to cross. You there.”  
“Me, sir?” a bearded guard asked. He sat nearby the tower, drumming on his helmet and humming.  
“What’s your name?”  
“Corporal Snowden Artbrush.”  
Willicus frowned.  
“Really, sir. Make love, not war.” He picked his helmet up and showed it. The faded red and gold of the Army of Dyndengar had been covered over by bright green flowers and pink hearts.  
“Okay, Artbrush, take two men with you and find some wood. Fitzdavin, Watava, with me. The rest of you… Check to see if the castle wall can be repaired.”  
Willicus turned and marched back through Cradack’s gatehouse into the manor yard.

“That was over fast,” the large guard said, looking at the hole in the wall as he marched into the manor’s yard. A few archers and pikemen had remained to keep the walls as secure as possible. “A single axe. I’d kill for strength like that.”  
He turned to the gatehouse. “Huh. Didn’t see that from the tower.”  
“Can we get over it?” Watava asked as they approached.  
“Reckon so.” Willicus stopped and looked over the wreckage. “Some days, Havad doesn’t seem so bad. Looks like… Yeah, we can get over it, maybe with a broken leg, but not make it back.”  
“Meaning we could all end up locked out and have to take the long way.” Fitzdavin stepped forward and kicked one of the stones, but not hard enough to hurt himself through his leather boot.  
“Yeah. Shame there’s no tunnel we could use. I don’t even know if Lord Rytte’s alive.”  
“We should check on him, sir,” Watava said.  
Fitzdavin agreed.  
Willicus sighed. “I’m going to get some mead after this is all over.”


	18. Kaboom

Chapter 18 – Kaboom

 

Driphtyr opened the front door to the bordello with some effort. He, Rytte and Kaira entered the front room and were intercepted by a young half-catonan with a big sword.  
“Hi, Draeké,” the knight said, pushing the blade aside and hugging his sister. “How is everyone?”  
“Good,” Draeké answered. “Llane and Néla went out. Did you get the spell?”  
“It’s a long story,” Driphtyr answered. He tapped his sallet’s visor. “I thought I’d check in first. We got separated from Avril and Veronika.”  
“Your brother here…” Kaira put her arm around Driphtyr’s waist. “Saved my life.”  
“He saved mine too,” Rytte said. He admired the bordello. “Oh, I remember this place! I met my fourth wife here the night my third wife divorced me. That was before I realised I preferred magic to women.”  
Draeké spoke. “Oh, I should mention we had an assassin here. Wore all black.”  
Driphtyr’s body tingled. “You’re making that up.”  
“Wish I was. He got the Dragon’s Heart, and Keyra stole it.”  
Kaira held her breath for a moment.  
“I don’t know what’s happened yet, but the assassin went after her, and Llane got us to prepare an ambush if he returns.”  
“Oh no…” Kaira whispered. “Not Keyra too. No!”  
“Hey, hold on, Kai!” Driphtyr pulled his friend toward him and hugged her. “We don’t know that. You know what she’s like. Rogan never got her, and not even you can catch her.”  
Kaira nodded, but was already shaking.  
“Draeké, take Lord Rytte to Hildandi, I’m going to take Kaira to look for Keyra, okay?”  
Draeké nodded. “You got it. Anything else.”  
Driphtyr nodded and let go of Kaira. “Get Hildandi to set up a guild house for us here. Once we find Keyra… again… I’m going to find Avril and Veronika, then make sure the rest of the Tomaras are okay… And then I’m going to kill Cairo.”  
Draeké cocked her head to one side. “Are you okay? You sound so… confident. I’m used to you complaining.”  
“When Llane and Néla come back, get them to see Havad or Lossic, or whoever’s in charge now. Get them to bring weapons. Big weapons.”  
Kaira looped her tail around Driphtyr’s for a moment.  
Draeké laughed. She turned to Rytte. “With me, mister Lord.”  
“Oh, certainly!” the greying man bowed and followed her.  
“Drif…” Kaira began. I don’t know how you’re doing it, but you’re staying calm.”  
Driphtyr smirked. “Trying to at least. Llane said there was a cistern entrance here somewhere. Let’s try it.”  
They passed Draeké who took Lord Rytte into the bordello’s lounge. The orcish madam had pushed a collection of tables together and had spread a map out over it.  
“Oh!” Rytte rushed to the table and studied the sketches. “This is an actual map of the cisterns! I’ve been looking for a proper one. Here’s where I hid my jewels,” he tapped the map. “So, if that’s under the blacksmithing district, then we must be here.” He pointed to the rough area of the bordello. “Meaning we could easily… Yes.” He looked up at Hildandi, who gave a curious look back.  
“What?” she asked.  
“We can collapse the Police Barracks and stop that berserker!”  
“I’m sorry?”  
“Here.” Rytte tapped the map over the widest chamber. “No buildings are built over the larger rooms. See? This is the Northern Highway… And that’s the Eastern…”  
“You’re right! And if the barracks is there… The cells must be underground.”  
“Right, but here…” Rytte dragged his finger along the drawing. “A few heavy logs dropped from above should cause a break between the pillars and create, in theory, a gap in the road and barracks training yard… The Dragon Creek comes through here.”  
“’In theory’?” Draeké asked. “Logs?”  
“Oh yes,” Rytte said. “There’s a chance nothing will happen if the cistern’s been maintained like it should be. Or we could collapse this whole area… Sealing off Rosemaris Park, the Temple of Zenloong, and most of northwestern Dyndengar.”  
Draeké’s mouth opened but she didn’t speak.  
“OR!” Rytte clapped his hands. “Destruction magic. Or explosives! I’m excited now!” Rytte clapped his hands. “Oh, the possibilities!”  
Hildandi shook her head. “You’re a madman.”  
“I know, right?” Rytte chuckled.  
“Haley!” Hildandi called. “Please, get our Lord here a glass of wine.”  
The harenan waitress peeked around the doorway. “Sorry, ma’am, won’t be a moment. I’m helping Jacob first.”  
She ducked out of view again and continued fastening a leather chestpiece around the rodenan’s upper-body. “Now, if anyone other than Llane comes through that door, stick them.” She handed him a knife.  
Jacob nodded.

Driphtyr lead the way, sword out. In the dark, everything looked like it was moving, but he knew that was just a trick of the light. Kaira held close beside him, her own weapon drawn and her shield forward. Where they’d left their lanterns, they couldn’t remember.  
Ahead of them, a small light flickered. Kaira pushed Driphtyr back and stepped forward silently through the water. She nodded, and he moved up.  
The light grew and voices followed. The cisterns were confusing, as the person holding a candle emerged from a side tunnel.  
“Llane!” Kaira gasped.  
“Eh?” Llane asked. “Well, bugger me.”  
“Kaira!” Keyra sprinted from the tunnel and toward her cousin, splashing water everywhere. The two hugged.  
Sialla and Néla stepped out after Llane, both looking weary.  
“We din’t get’m,” Llane said, holding the candle lower. “Long story. We got tricked.”  
“But we have this,” Néla said, showing the two new Catonans the Dragon’s Heart.”  
Driphtyr sighed. “Wow,” he said, putting his sword away. “Well… Solomon’s dead.”  
“I have informed them most of what I could,” Sialla said.  
“I’ve got Hildandi setting up a Guild House now,” Driphtyr said. “Lord Rytte’s safe at the bordello. Now there’s just Avril and Veronika to find.”  
“Sir Driphtyr,” Sialla began. “I am sorry. I have been a fool. I had thought this an easy task, but I have only brought destruction to this town.”  
“Apologise to the civilians, Princess.” Driphtyr said. “Come on, let’s get above ground.”

“DOWN!” one of the guards shouted as the axe came down.  
Cairo hadn’t stopped. He’d taken out over twenty officers and soldiers so far and was battling his way after Avril and Veronika, who’d enlisted Rogan in keeping them safe as they fled through the streets. Even when they hid in a building or around a corner, the berserker found them and was stalled only when a larger patrol got in his way.  
“We need to stop him now!” Avril barked as the three took refuge behind the wall of the police barracks. “Stonerock, stop cowering!”  
“Rogan piss himself!” Rogan yelled back. “Giant scary!”  
“Scarier than me?” Avril snarled.  
“What can Rogan do? Look at him!” Veronika defended. “W-we’re all afraid, Avril!”  
“I know!” Avril answered. She ducked as a pair of guards were thrown up the street and tumbled a few metres.  
“CHARGE!”  
The weedy Lieutenant Lossic leapt over the wall and fired his crossbow at the behemoth. Several blue-and-silver-clad guards also piled over the wall and rushed the berserker. Among them, Havad.  
“We just got orders from Lord Rytte!” Lossic said, shooing the trio out of the way. He loaded another quarrel into his weapon and pulled the string back. “It’s a shame to lose our armoury, really.”  
“What plan?” Avril snapped.  
“He says you should meet with him at the Red Peach as soon as possible. Alright, boys, ready the bombs.”  
“Bombs?” Avril asked again.  
“You need to leave now,” Lossic fired another shot that glanced off the haft of the berserker’s axe. “Lord Rytte also says Sir Driphtyr needs your assistance.”  
Avril growled. “Okay, we’re going!” She grabbed Veronika’s arm and Rogan’s ear and dragged them both away from the barracks and a street over before the guards themselves sprinted back around the wall.  
And then there was an explosion. The town shook and a number of doors and windows opened and cracked as Cairo vanished from sight.  
Cheers erupted.  
Avril turned a corner and stopped to catch her breath. The Red Peach was just a street away, but she wasn’t sure she could make it, her body crying out for rest. “Come on,” she said, shuffling a few paces. She looked back over her shoulder at the dust that billowed up from where the berserker had once been.  
Draeké was just heading back inside when they arrived. “Comrade!” Avril called. “We heard everyone’s here?”  
“Most,” Draeké answered. “Driphtyr’s just gone to look for you. Kaira, Llane and… Rogan?”  
The shivering orc barged his way into the bordello, wailing.  
“Forget him,” Avril huffed. “We just missed them?”  
“Minutes ago.”  
“Yes,” Lord Rytte appeared at the door. “I just got off the horn with Havad.” He presented a large goat’s horn. “Linked because they came from the same goat.”  
Avril stared blankly at Rytte.  
“Where have they gone?”  
“To look for you,” Draeké repeated.  
“Any idea where that is?”


	19. It Ain't Over 'Till

Chapter 19 – It Ain’t Over ‘Till

Cairo’s trail of destruction would forever pave Dyndengar’s streets, from the western gates all the way to the Police Barracks. The remaining police forces had tried to surround Cairo, but to no avail. The fears of a two-pronged attack had come true as a small band of cultist minions prevented a full circle.  
And on top of that, the behemoth with the axe was now trying to climb back out through the wreckage where the barracks once was.  
Driphtyr pressed up against the outer wall of the bank. “Not good,” he said. He looked across the street to where Llane was climbing a downpipe. “It’s too quiet. I thought there’d be more chaos.”  
Néla answered that one. She brought up the back of the line against the bank wall. “The Dyndengar Police Force moved almost everyone out of their homes and out toward Southil. Only the bank guards and a few stubborn old ladies stayed behind.”  
“Look!” Kaira interrupted. She pointed down the street.  
Driphtyr turned his attention back to the street. Five or six cultists, hard to tell in the light, broke away from the larger group and formed two rows heading up the Eastern Street.  
Driphtyr looked up at Llane again. He had reached the rooftop and readied his bow.  
“Alright,” Driphtyr said. He took a breath. “Kai, can you get around behind them? Néla, wait for my signal.” He stepped out onto the street.  
The cultists drew their scimitars and fanned out a little. They had their hoods raised, but there was something about their stances that said they’d been startled.  
Driphtyr smirked and crossed his arms. “Well now, this is the B-Team, is it? Those who weren’t good enough for the Cradack Assault?”  
“Cradack Assault?” one of the cultists asked. “Oh, you mean Solomon’s botched attempt to hit the stronghold.”  
The others laughed.  
Driphtyr wanted to laugh, but was doing his best to stay on his toes. “Well, he did a good job, I’ll say.”  
“Pah, Solomon?” Another laughed. “Foolish man.”  
Driphtyr’s eyes stayed focused on the group leader, but registered Kaira’s movement along the top of the bank wall.  
“On the contrary, I think it was a brilliant attempt. It’s Kraygus who’s foolish!”  
“Brothers!” A third said. “He speaks ill of our Chapter’s leader.”  
I see. So it’s not a pronged attack, but two separate groups.  
He saw Kaira leap. His mouth opened on its own, and gave her away.  
One cultist didn’t move in time and felt the full-force of the attack. She softened her fall with his body and jammed her dagger into his neck.  
Llane covered for the blunder and loosed an arrow into the spine of another.  
Driphtyr didn’t bother giving a signal. She just watched as Kaira drew her sword in her other hand and gutted a third cultist.  
Néla peeked out from behind the wall. “What is she… Oh, that’s what…”  
Llane picked off another cultist and Kaira took out a third. She whirled, cut the elbow of one of the remaining two, but caught a scimitar with her wrist. She cried out and kicked. Driphtyr cringed as he watched the offending cultist launch a few feet into the air and collapse, his hands tucked up around his groin.  
Kaira stamped on his skull, and Llane picked off the last cultist.  
Kaira kicked one of the cultists on her way back. Her ears were swept back and her pupils had narrowed to slits. Something dark had splattered up her cheek and as she stowed her weapons, she wiped most of it off with the back of her hand.  
Part of Driphtyr was disgusted with the act, and frightened by the sudden change in Kaira. He’d seen Avril go berserk like that before, but she liked cracking heads; Kaira cried when birds flew into windows.  
At the same time, though, part of Driphtyr felt alive. His cheeks burned as Kaira approached him, and he tried to regain his composure. “That was not my signal.”  
Kaira’s eyes returned to normal and she blinked. “Sorry… I don’t know what happened back there.”  
“Bloody oath,” Llane said, crouching and looking down from the rooftop at the trio below. “Lass be crazy.”  
“Let’s forget all this,” Driphtyr said. “That was just a small patrol, don’t get cocky next time, Kai. We still need to find Avril and Veronika… And find out what’s going on at the barracks.”  
Kaira said nothing and followed as her friend led the way.  
Llane hopped along the roof and remained a few paces ahead of the others. When he got to the end of the street, he stood for a moment, hands on his hips.  
The fountain in the centre of town had survived Cairo’s onslaught, but everything from the Dragon Creek to the bridge near the temple had collapsed. A number of the remaining monks in the temple were observing the chaos. And the other side of it all was Cairo, staggering along the street after the Dyndengar Police Force… Or what Driphtyr assumed remained of them.  
“Well,” Néla said. “Do you think they could use a hand?”  
“Reckon so,” Llane answered. He skipped along the rooftops.

“SET UP A SHIELD WALL!” Havad barked, his face red.  
“RETREAT!” Lossic countered. “TALLY HO, CHAPS!”  
The few stragglers of Dyndengar’s Finest were torn between holding their ground and abandoning the town entirely, were it not for a small spearhead of red and gold soldiers charging from behind the boys in blue.  
They really were a spearhead, banded together like an arrow, Sergeant Willicus at the forefront. Lossic gaped and dropped his crossbow as the berserker swung at them. Twenty shields raised and though the line was staggered, they held.  
“They brought the whole village with them?” Havad took his helmet off as he watched the spearhead pushing against the berserker. More soldiers with shields from the back moved around the outside and formed a chalice-shaped line as they began to regain ground.  
“Dear Gods…” Havad sat down on the road and leaned back. “I think I’ve had enough of this job!”  
Behind the rows of shields, improvised spearmen, most likely out of their minds on whatever spell ingredients they were cooking that night, began to jab away. A few mages at the back, the legitimate ones, hurled glass jars over the shields. Upon breaking, small fires broke out.  
“Firebombing… Wow.” Lossic took out his tablet and stylus and began scratching down notes. “Cradack Militia... warmages… spellswords… yes, this is what the DPF needs.”  
Willicus barked. “GET HIM BACK IN THE HOLE!” He brought the hammer-edge of his pollaxe down on the berserker’s foot.  
Cairo roared and swung, toppling back into the hole.  
“FULL POWER, NOW, MEN!”  
The shield wall parted as a machine made of logs and iron rolled up to the edge. It had some kind of metal pipe on the front of it, and it aimed down into the hole. Willicus’ skin pricked as the fuse was lit and a loud explosion rocked the town. The piping recoiled as the lead ball inside filed into the hole.  
There was some cheering afterward.  
Willicus took off his helmet and wiped his brow. “Well done, men! Roll the bombardier back!”  
The large cannon’s piping was raised to its usual state, and a team began to roll the vehicle away.  
As the dust began to settle, the sergeant caught sight of four familiar faces skirting around the collapsed section of town. “Sir Driphtyr!”  
The half-cat knight’s face was pale. It looked like all the blood had been drained from his body. “Sergeant…” he faltered. “What just. What. I.”  
Willicus grinned. “Desperate times call for desperate uses of mining equipment.”  
“That’s a siege weapon, that’s what that is,” Llane said. He peered into the hole. “Yeesh… Right through the chest.”  
“WILLICUS!” Havad marched up to the sergeant, his face red. “What are you playing at! Why didn’t you use that sooner?”  
“We had to find it first, sir,” Willicus answered. “There was an illegal mining tunnel under Cradack. It comes out near Snobsdale.”  
“Always thought that place was a hole,” Havad said. He cleared his throat. “Well, I think it’s safe to say Dyndengar is saved.”  
A cheer went up among the survivors.  
“Not yet,” Driphtyr said. “There’s still a cultist force active here. If we strike now, we can get them all.”  
Willicus raised his pike. “Fire up the bombardier again! We’re going to the Church of Herald!”  
“Hold on!” Lossic said as he interrupted. “We don’t have the authority to destroy a church! Churches are civilian property.”  
“We destroyed the barracks!” Havad said, pointing at the wreckage. “And lost the supplies for a hundred guards.”  
“We’ll do it,” Driphtyr said. “Captain, I mean… Former-captain. Section off this part of town and fall back to the bank. Sergeant, we saw a cultist group moving near the bank, heading north.”  
“Probably heading to the town hall.” Willicus said.  
“Or bordello,” Kaira added.  
“ON ME, MEN!” Willicus roared. “To the bordello!”  
A slightly-bigger-than-usual cheer went up among the militia. And a handful got a head-start moving out.  
“Let’s go, guys,” Driphtyr said. “It’s been a long day, but it’s almost over.”  
And minutes after everyone else left, Lossic began taking inventory on what was lost. A brown-furred hand interrupted his scratchings. “Oh, Miss Loritov.” He looked up. “What can I do for you?”  
“Where are they?” Avril asked.  
“You just missed them again.”  
Lossic found himself at the bottom of the hole, his fall cushioned by the berserker’s corpse.

Hildandi donned a pair of dark goggles and readied herself at the front door with her new weapon. It was a pair of tubes tacked onto a wooden handle. It functioned like a crossbow, but fired metal shavings. She puffed on her cigar as she waited. Draeké stood behind the door, ready to pull it open at the first noise outside.  
In the kitchen nearby, Haley comforted Rogan, who’d huddled with Jacob under the table. Lord Rytte sat at the table sipping tea, and Sialla sat across from him, staring at the Heart of Zenloong. Every so often, she slapped Keyra’s hand when the young half-cat reached over from another side of the table.  
A creak outside.  
Draeké swung the door open and Hildandi pulled her trigger. One of her pipes fired.  
Draeké shut the door again.  
“What was it this time?” Rytte asked, unable to see movement.  
“A squirrel,” Hildandi answered.  
Heavy footsteps on the wood.  
Draeké opened the door.  
Hildandi fired the second pipe.  
Willicus grunted and collapsed against the wall. “What was that for?” He looked down at his chestplate. “I should have knocked.”  
Draeké squealed. “Sergeant, are you okay?”  
Several other soldiers piled in and made themselves at home. Hildandi caught one by the ear and sat him down on the floor. “Not without paying, you don’t!”  
“We have reason to believe the Holy Order of Herald is on its way here,” Willicus said. “Fitzdavin, Watava, guard the front door. Artbrush, get some crossbowmen upstairs and watching the streets. Everyone else, stay on alert.”  
Hildandi blocked the passage way. “No you don’t! I know what soldiers are like with women! Just because we’re at-war doesn’t mean the Red Peach’s services are free!”  
“Very well.” Willicus said. “Alright, men, oh, and women, sorry, I forget who’s what in armour... DO NOT take advantage of the Red Peach’s services while here. We are ON DUTY. That includes you militia.”  
Hildandi rolled her eyes.  
“Um, Hildandi…”  
The orcish woman turned to the harenan. “Yes, Haley?”  
“Do we have any clean towels? Rogan had an accident just before.”


	20. Lights are On

Chapter 20 – Lights are On

There may as well have been signs up to say no one was home. The Church of Herald was blacked out by the time Driphtyr and the others got there. Llane scouted the outside and reported no movement. Néla tried to sense any magical presences, but there were none. Kaira crept into the cathedral, was gone for a few minutes, and returned to the side door with nothing to mention.  
When Driphtyr charged in, shield and sword ready, he was met with no opposition. There was no indication anyone had even been there in the dark, empty building.  
Néla immediately hurried to the altar and began inspecting the runes and figures carved into the stone. Llane climbed up a ladder onto the balcony near the front entrance and leaned back against the wall. Driphtyr sat down on one of the front pews and took a deep breath. “After all that. They’re gone,” he said. He closed his eyes.  
He heard Kaira move and sit down a few rows behind him. She also took a breath and curled up on the pew.  
Nothing. Despite taking out two figures he believed were important to the cause, Driphtyr felt like the whole event had been a loss. The cultists had surely lost out in the end, but had taken Cradack, the Police Barracks, and many people with them.  
He couldn’t hold back the tears when he thought of Jaida. He’d loved her as he’d loved any of his friends, and he doubted he’d ever get over the loss. Death was a part of life, but he’d always expected he and his friends would die doing the things they loved. For Llane, it was likely to be some kind of sexually-transmitted disease which were becoming more and more common.  
For he himself… he hoped his death would be peacefully in his sleep, knowing he’d made a difference to the world. It was a foolish hope as a knight. But who really expects a war to begin right after becoming a knight? That only happened in books and plays.  
And then it hit him. He rubbed his eyes and groaned. His dad had mentioned something about cultists a few days before the knighting ceremony. He thought it was odd he was knighted early and given an assignment.  
He swore and stood up. “DAMMIT!”  
“What?” Néla asked, turning ever so slightly.  
“Dad knew this was coming! Why else would he knight me so early? Dammit. I’m four years short of regular knight training. Look, I don’t even know how to use a shield properly!”  
Llane spoke. “’Sokay, chap. Talk t’ gramps. He’ll fix y’up.”  
“That’s if we survive.” Driphtyr slung his shield back over his back and returned his sword to its scabbard. “Swords are so outdated with heavier armour and firearms now anyway. Is it even worth being a knight?”  
He felt someone’s breath on his neck and expected Kaira to be behind him. She always made him feel better. He took a breath and sighed. He’d lost a friend, but she’d lost a sister. What difference did it make if he didn’t like being a knight? He could quit at any time. Jaida couldn’t quit being dead.  
The breath on his neck reminded him of how many nights he’d stayed at Kaira’s, or vice-versa, and she’d comforted him though his complaints and hugged him to sleep. It was Kaira who’d encouraged him through his years as a squire. She was his best friend and she was always picking him up. What had he done for her? Saved her life (according to her) once, and that was only a few hours ago. He owed her more care than that.  
But there was no hug this time, just a sharp prick at his back. “Don’t move, knight.”  
“Oh, lovely,” Driphtyr responded. “You don’t play by the rules, do you?”  
“They’re just guidelines,” Kraygus answered. “I’m not here to fight this time. And hold your ground, girl, I don’t want to have to kill you too.”  
Guidelines… Driphtyr thought. All this talk of chivalry… there really is none. The bad guys would never give me a chance to change, or challenge me.  
He darted forward and turned, drawing his sword.  
Kraygus was taken by surprise and hurried to swap his dagger for his scimitar.  
Don’t you dare teleport. Don’t you dare, you bastard!  
His eyes remained focused on the dark elf as he struggled with one hand to try and get his shield from his back.  
Kaira moved. She sprang from the shadows, dagger in-hand. Kraygus turned and was suddenly behind Kaira.  
Driphtyr saw it. Kraygus didn’t vanish into the shadows. It was the absence of direct light that allowed him to move. The words escaped his lips before he could formulate a plan.  
“Illumé!”  
A bright light formed in his free hand and he raised it above his head.  
Kraygus shielded his eyes.  
Kaira dropped to the ground and rolled away.  
Néla cast her own version of the spell. “Sir Driphtyr, use something else, I can hold the light!”  
Driphtyr knew what was coming next. He could feel it. He aimed his hand at Kraygus. “EXPYA!” His whole body tinged as the bright light fired out as a ray. Kraygus froze in it, his skin beginning to sizzle. He collapsed backward, but as he hit the ground, he reached out to a dark space under a pew and was gone.  
“Holy hell, Drif!” Llane chuckled. “Paladin overnight!”  
Néla stepped down from the altar. “I would believe he will be more cautious about dealing with us. It is a shame we could not kill him.”  
Driphtyr couldn’t answer. He sat back down on the pew and threw his sword on the ground. He coughed and spat.  
Néla smiled. “I am impressed. You copied one of my spells and made it your own. Some god must favour you.”  
Driphtyr looked up and closed his eyes. He saw Kraygus’ face burned into his vision. Fanged teeth he’d never noticed before. “Kraygus isn’t a demon or anything. I think he’s a vampire.”  
“What makes you suggest that?” Néla asked. “I thought you argued against the paranormal and horrific.”  
“I just fried someone with my hand,” Driphtyr countered. “I think I have a right to change my mind about all that.”  
“I knew it,” Kaira said, sitting down beside Driphtyr. “You healed me. It wasn’t my imagination.”  
Driphtyr spilled everything about his hallucination earlier that night. “I’ve been feeling weird ever since Cairo hit me that first time.”  
“We should see Gramps,” Llane said. “After this’s all over, though.”  
“I swear, I’ve seen Jaida too… And a big white tiger.”  
“But that does not explain how you worked out Kraygus is a vampire.”  
“I’ve also seen my sister. When your eyes were yellow. She was a big believer.”  
“Gramps was a paladin ‘imself.”  
“Guys!” Driphtyr stood up. “Please. One at a time.” He took his helmet off and rubbed his ears. “I’ve got a major headache now…”  
“Is that it, though?” Kaira asked. “Have we got them all?”  
“Maybe.” Driphtyr answered. “I don’t know. Get going, guys. I need a moment of quiet.”  
“We’ll head to the Peach,” Llane said. “See ya there, buddy.”  
Driphtyr nodded.  
Kaira lingered for a moment. “Thank you,” she said. “For letting me have the final blow.”  
Driphtyr nodded again.  
When the others had left, he approached the spot where Kraygus had vanished. “It’s just a matter of time before we win this. But at what cost?” He kicked the pew’s leg. “I wasn’t ready for this. I don’t even know why I’m talking out loud. Maybe I just need a good sleep.”  
Something Kraygus said crossed his mind.  
…They’re just guidelines…  
“I’ll keep that in mind next time I want to win.”  
He thought he heard Jaida laugh.  
“You’re with us, aren’t you? You’ve been following us both since that night.”  
There was no answer, but something in his stomach told him he was right. “I’ll take care of your sister. I’m going to miss you.” His eyes stung and he wiped the back of his gauntlet across them. “Just… Come visit from time-to-time, okay?” He took a breath. Maybe there was an afterlife, and maybe, just maybe, the gods really did exist.  
He remembered the Heart of Zenloong. Based on that theory… He broke into a sprint.

28th Midsummer, 5/21


	21. The Morning After

28th Midsummer, 5/21

Chapter 21 – The Morning After

It rained that morning. Civilians were allowed back into town just after seven that morning, when Driphtyr first realised that the Police Barracks had had a clock tower. The bordello had been booked out that night, and he’d awoken in the lounge, still in his armour, Kaira in his arms.  
Every part of him hurt as he went out onto the street and across to the nearest restroom. Not from the fighting or the stress either – Avril had beat him senseless when she’d finally found him. Apparently, she’d been looking for him all night and was always one stop behind him.  
When he’d finished and staggered back out, he was stopped by a guard who recognised him. “Hey, you’re Sir Driphtyr. You took on that giant at the castle.”  
“Berserker,” Driphtyr answered. “He wasn’t that tall.”  
“You look terrible too. Have you thought about getting some rest?”  
Driphtyr scratched the base of his own tail and staggered back into the bordello, where he helped himself to some cake in the kitchen.  
The remaining Tomaras had come by after the battle was declared over, and spent the night trying to get their plans together. Driphtyr hadn’t caught all of the conversation, but it sounded like they’d be going home in a few days to give Jaida a proper funeral and try to brave their way through life again. Driphtyr had said maybe they should hold the funeral at the Temple of Zenloong, since it was Jaida’s favourite place. Kaido said he’d consider it, but they had other family back home.  
Driphtyr wanted to argue that if they’d moved to Dyndengar, they mustn’t have been that close to the rest of the family… But it’s amazing how a tragedy can bring people together.

He went up to Llane’s room upstairs. Llane’s policy was “door’s open, come in.” The archer was out on the balcony, in only a pair of old briefs, looking over the town below. There was a clear view of one side of the collapsed section of town.  
“Hey, chap,” Llane said. “I think we did good last night.”  
“I hope we did. What happened to those other cultists? Did anyone find out?”  
“Nah.” Llane picked up a bottle and drank from it. “Here. I know yer underage fer the Bordello’s usual rules…”  
“Guidelines,” Driphtyr took the bottle and drained it. He then slammed it down on the railing and vomited over the edge.  
Llane slapped the knight’s back. “Take it slowly. It’s some kinda Jourmanic brew, rather than our usual Azarian mead. So, let’s talk guilds. ‘Ow’s the Order o’ the Blue Shield sound?”  
“Like the police and cultists.”  
“Hrm, ye right about that. ‘Nélandarius featurin’ the Halfbreeds’.”  
Driphtyr frowned.  
“She did up a charter fer us. She’s got you as the Head an’ me as the Communications Officer.”  
“Yep.” Driphtyr let his head rest on the railing.  
“I’m yer eyes, ears an’ eyes,” the half-elf explained. “Also yer advisor, since ye tend t’ do stupid things.”  
Driphtyr groaned.  
“Okay, we’ll talk about this later, eh?”  
Driphtyr shrugged, stood up and headed to the washroom. It wasn’t so much as a washroom as it was a place where people could do things together in the water. It was warm all-year-round, provided the splashing didn’t put the fire out. He got out of his armour and made a neat pile of it, and stripped down. As soon as he got in, he regretted it, as his mind pondered over the various happenings in the water.  
Too late now, though. He tried to relax and not to think too hard.  
A few minutes later, Avril joined him. She was one of the few girls Driphtyr knew who didn’t get embarrassed when seen without clothes on; she was mostly fur-covered and you’d have to be paying attention to see anything.  
“What’s the story, Comrade?” she asked as she slipped in across from him. “Warrior to warrior. You seem distant.”  
“Eh.” Driphtyr answered and shrugged. “Where do I begin?”  
“It doesn’t get easier,” she said. “You just get used to it. I’ve lost family too. Veronika’s all I have now, and she’s not even blood. But, family’s never been blood, comrade.”  
Driphtyr sighed.  
“What’s that?” Avril leaned over and pointed at a spot on Driphtyr’s face. “I’ve never seen that before.”  
Driphtyr touched his cheek and ran his finger along it. “Oh, that? I got this years ago.”  
“Looks nasty.”  
“Straight through. This other page cut me during an argument.”  
Avril grimaced.  
Driphtyr ran his finger across his right eye. “Don’t worry.” He smirked.  
Avril snickered. “Shame you’re part-cat. You’re actually interesting when you talk like this.”  
“I’m not the most honourable person, I’ll say,” Driphtyr admitted. “The right thing to do would have been to tell Sergeant Willicus when it first happened.”  
“I wondered how you two knew each other.”  
“He trained me in swords. It was a day in the yard when that happened. And this…” He pointed at a scar over his bicep. “Same guy, five years later, ‘his sword is better than mine! I want it, Daddy.’”  
Avril snorted. “How many scars do you have? I actually quite like them. Mine don’t show up through the fur. But this,” she tilted her head and showed her collar-bone. A patch of fur was missing. “My father. I thought I was going to die.”  
“I know the story,” Driphtyr said with a sigh. “I’m glad you didn’t, though. By the way… Our guild’s going to need an arms-master. Someone who can use different weapons.”  
“Does it pay well?”  
Driphtyr shrugged.  
Avril smirked. “Do me a favour, and I’ll do you one.”  
“What is it?”  
“There’s someone I could use a hand dealing with. I’ll be your arms-master if you ‘talk’ to someone for me.”  
Driphtyr thought about it. “Who is it?”  
“Rogan Stonerock.”  
“I see. So, by proxy, Kaira owes you money.”  
“Don’t mess with the chain of owings,” Avril said, stretching her legs out. Driphtyr had to shuffle aside for her. “If I go after Kaira, it ruins the friendship I have with her, and Rogan gets away with owing me. Long story. I gave Rogan a pouch of gold coins to get us some food this morning. The food came, but I know three roast chickens don’t cost two hundred gold.”  
“You gave him that much?”  
“I wanted something to do after.”  
Driphtyr shook his head. “Fine. I’ll talk to Rogan.”

Rogan sat on the front veranda, watching the first of the work-carts from the north clatter over the cobbles toward the granary. His head sat in his hands, and he didn’t seem like his usual self.  
In an old ragged shirt and shorts, Driphtyr sat down beside him. “Talk to me, Stonerock,” he said. “Avril says you owe her money.”  
“Rogan no care for money now,” the orc said with a sigh.  
It may have been the previous night, but Driphtyr felt for the brute. “Go on.”  
“Rogan buy chikkins for wolf-sisters and give extra money to kitty-girl. Rogan lose whole family. He know how it feel.”  
Driphtyr sighed and patted Rogan’s shoulder. “It doesn’t get easier, you know.” He said, mirroring Avril. “I also lost a friend when Jaida was killed. I’m going to make sure every last cultist is driven out of town.” He began thinking. “What kind of skills do you have? Apart from intimidating people?”  
Rogan shook his head. “Used to make shirts ‘till Rogan fall in with bad crowd.  
Driphtyr scratched his own chin. “Can you make any other items of clothing?”  
Rogan nodded. “Make pants.” Rogan stood up and showed off his clothing. A number of patches had been sewn on, but the work looked good.  
“We could use a tailor in the guild.”  
“Guild? Is that like club?”  
“Sort of.” Driphtyr stood up. “Well, since you gave your money to Kaira, I’d suggest avoiding Avril for a while.”  
Rogan nodded. “Good idea, kitty. Rogan go home, make shirt for you.” The orc vaulted the veranda’s railing and landed on the street.  
“Not just yet!” Driphtyr called. “You don’t even know what size… he’s gone.” He sighed and leaned his head back against the bordello’s wall.

He told Avril what had happened to her gold, and Avril laughed. She decided the Tomaras could use it more, and decided not only did Rogan need weapons training, but grammar lessons.

The day drew on and quite a few civilians began helping out. When Willicus gave a report to Driphtyr, Lord Rytte, and Lieutenant Lossic, it was revealed that close to fifty houses had been demolished in the berserker’s attack, twenty-three guards had fallen, and more than a hundred civilians were now homeless.  
It could have been much worse, and when a messenger from the Cradack Police Force met with Lord Rytte at the town hall, it was learned that half the Army of Dyndengar had fallen to the cultist attack. There were reports of shadowy figures gutting soldiers as they fled, and Driphtyr believed the confusion and chaos was where the cult struck their heaviest blows.

“Welcome t’ the first meetin’ of the Order of the Blue Shield,” Llane said, speaking as fluently as he could. “On the table t’night is a discussion about Dyndengar’s defences an’ last night’s massive rogering.”  
They sat around the table in Hildandi’s basement. A number of candles lit the room, but it was too dark to bother writing anything down.  
“I’m not happy with the defences,” Willicus said, his barbute on the table in front of him. “We were too disorganised, police and army, and we may as well call Cradack a complete loss.”  
“I would argue that,” Néla cut in. “While I was not there myself, I believe the cult had been studying the walls for a long time. Why else would they attack our strongest point? They were aiming to show us our flaws.”  
“I agree,” Silla said. “From what I have seen, this whole event has been an intimidation.”  
Rogan, who sat next to Llane, nodded. “Hit biggest guy. He fall, everyone panic.”  
Kaira slumped across the table. “Walls mean nothing. That cultist got my sister. What’s the point of worrying about defending ourselves? We should just find them and finish this.”  
“I can’t argue with that.” Avril said, leaning back in her chair and crossing her arms. “We’ve beaten two bigger threats. But, they’re smart. They’ll be hiding.”  
Lord Rytte watched with an amused expression.  
Veronika nodded. “Yes. Um. Cisterns.”  
It was Driphtyr’s turn to speak. “I don’t think they’ll bother hiding under the ground now, especially with all the guards now monitoring wells and drains.”  
“If I was a cultist,” Hildandi began. “I would like to think the Church of Herald would be the safest place to hide.”  
“Until I grant the Order of the Blue Shield permission to storm it,” Rytte said with a smile. “Kraygus will know that. He’s not stupid, as much as I wish he was. He was always one of my brightest companions.”  
“Explains why he’s still alive,” Avril agreed.  
“I reckon we should send out feelers,” Llane offered. “If they want Sialla dead, an’ that thing.” He pointed at the Dragon’s Heart on the table. “They won’t be far.”  
“Reinforcements,” Néla said with a sigh. “They’ll be waiting to begin a second wave.”  
“That’s what I’m afraid of.” Willicus said. He cleared his throat. “I vote for a joining of the police and army. We establish several smaller barracks and have a central office with one person in charge.”  
“Captain Lossic will love that,” Rytte said, clapping his hands. “And a Lieutenant for each barracks. How would you feel about the Cradack Barracks, Lieutenant Willicus?”  
The now-former-Sergeant cleared his throat. “I couldn’t complain, sir. But I’d prefer to work in the town centre.”  
“With Lossic himself,” Rytte said.  
“Well, we’ll leave the defences for next week’s meetin’,” Llane said. “Now, the matter of Sialla’s safety.”  
“As you know,” Sialla interrupted. “Every temple has a Dragon’s Heart, a sacred object to protect the grounds. How I have the exact Heart of Zenloong, I do not know. I was only meant to bring a new one to the temple here in Dyndengar. I would not be surprised if it was the cult’s plan to demoralise Zenloong’s followers. I might add that every church has Herald’s Message, a sapphire.”  
“Fitting,” Kaira said. “Red and blue orbs. You can really tell the two gods work on the same level.”  
Driphtyr looked down at his pants and then to his shirt.  
“What’s up?” Hildandi asked.  
“Nothing…” Driphtyr answered. “I just find it odd I’m wearing red and blue is all.”  
“Holy Herald in a leather thong,” Llane said with a snort. “Y’are too.”  
“And now we find our purpose,” Avril said with a snicker. “Balance of the powers.”  
“Rogan,” Driphtyr said. “I think you should make a similar design for each of us.”  
Rogan grinned and banged on the table with both fists. “Rogan can do! Rogan can do.”  
“The Blue Shield’s a bit of a wrong name for it, then,” Llane said.  
“Not quite,” Néla began. “Blue may be Herald’s colour, but it is framed by red. We will make sure of that. And we must have a red shield framed by blue.”  
“Why not…” Veronika began. “W-why not a red and blue shield with a yellow outline?”  
“Why?” Kaira asked. “Why not sky blue and pink? Or green and yellow.”  
“I like green and yellow, let’s go with that,” Avril said, fluffing the fur around her neck up.  
“Veronika has it,” Driphtyr said. “Red and blue have always been the Kitin family colours. If we put red, blue and yellow on the shield, we’re containing a balance.”  
“Yellow and maroon are Dyndengar’s colours,” Lord Rytte offered. “Perhaps, the yellow symbolises Dyndengar’s ability to contain different cultures and beliefs.”  
Everyone else stared at him.  
He shrugged. “Or that it’s a gold mining town.”  
“The Knights of Dyndengar,” Sialla said. “Are we not fighting a battle for Dyndengar? It is within my power to make everyone in this room a knight.”  
“Uh, no.” Lord Rytte said. “According to Azarian law, not even I have that power without consent from King Finnegus himself.”  
“Besides,” Avril said. “Knights come with expectations. I’d rather not be expected to do good because it’s good.”  
“Well, I’m the last knight of Dyndengar, aren’t I?” Driphtyr asked.  
“Sialla’s safety?” Llane asked. “We’ll come up with a name a little later.”  
Sialla sat up straight. “I shall be returning to Salana the first chance I get. I will take a train to Harboria tomorrow morning, and reside with King Finnegus. I should be granted safe passage back to Salana.”  
“The Holy Order’s Romitian, right?” Kaira asked. She sat up. “You’d travel past Yutopea to get back to Salana?”  
Sialla’s face, if it were possible, became a shade paler than her dress. “You are correct.” She covered her mouth. “I would be travelling through their territory to get back to my homeland.”  
“Boat,” Kaira said. “I’m leaving with my family for Svkøndir tomorrow morning. You could stay on it and sail to Salana.”  
Llane laughed. “But it stops in Romitia.”  
Driphtyr didn’t hear the rest of the conversation. He was fixated on Kaira’s words.  
I’m leaving with my family for Svkøndir tomorrow morning.  
It wasn’t until after the meeting that Llane seemed to pick up on Driphtyr’s mood. “Why don’t we all go out t’ the Blast Pit tonight?”  
“Excuse me?” Néla asked. “That cesspit of loud music, mead, illicit substances and sex?”  
“You mean our neighbours?” Hildandi asked. “We mainly get business these days because someone’s girlfriend or boyfriend passes out and leaves them needing to fix a problem on their own.”  
“I say we do it,” Avril said.  
“Count me out,” Willicus said. “I know nothing about that place if anyone asks. It’s a munitions warehouse.”  
“By day.”  
“As Lieutenant. I. Know. Nothing.”


	22. Raving Mad

Chapter 22 – Raving Mad

Night had fallen when they met again outside the warehouse. Draeké had wanted to come, but Driphtyr convinced her to stay with Sialla and Rytte.  
The bouncer, a giant tortoise, slowly let people through the heavy doors whenever there was room in the warehouse. Llane, Avril, and Veronika got in anyway, but the others were asked to stay outside.  
Eventually, Néla and Kaira were let in, and Driphtyr and Rogan were left outside.  
“Rogan want to find nice girl,” the orc said. “She must be kind and cook nice. Looks not matter. As long as she has big—”  
“Okay, you two,” the bouncer said, allowing the orc and the half-cat in.  
The thumping music on the outside was almost ear-tearing on the inside. Driphtyr panicked for a moment and had to cling to Rogan to gather himself. There were bright lights, somehow, and they flashed an array of different colours.  
A song must have ended, because the music stopped and the crowd of dancers cheered. The man on the stage yelled something out and then flipped over his “disk of bardic music”, as he called it.  
Driphtyr couldn’t make sense of the strange boxes and plugs on the stage, and didn’t have time to when Kaira dragged him away and took him over to a collection of beds under an observation platform.  
“What are we doing?” he asked.  
“We’re going to spend some time together away from the crowd!” Kaira called over the sounds as the music started up again.  
Driphtyr’s heard began to swim and his heart raced. “Are you sure we should be doing this?” He looked at a couple of beds that were taken up with couples writhing. He tried not to think twice about two foxkin he realised were both male.  
Kaira dragged him to a back office and shut the door, bolting it. She then ran over to the window facing the street and lowered the wooden shutter.  
“Kai…”  
“That’s better,” she said. “I can’t think with all the noise.” She leaned on the bench.  
Driphtyr looked around. He suspected he was in the warehouse’s kitchen, but couldn’t be sure.  
“I don’t want to go home,” Kaira said. “But I need to. I have to. To see Jaida off. My family… I don’t want to lose any more of them. But it’s killing me to leave you behind.”  
Driphtyr wasn’t sure how to answer. “Kai…”  
Kaira’s ears drooped and she sniffed. “I can’t ask you to come with me, and I don’t know if I’ll be back. This place is always going to remind me of her… I’m never going to be able to look at that temple again.”  
“Did you want me to come with you?”  
“I can’t make you. You’ve got family and friends here. I didn’t think I’d ever make friends again.” Kaira turned, looking away from the window. Her eyes had reddened and her cheeks were wet. Her voice wavered. “It’s not a normal friendship, though.”  
Driphtyr frowned. “I think it is. I’d be upset to lose any of you guys.”  
“Drif… I think about you more than I should. Remember when I said I was scratching that last time you stayed over?”  
Driphtyr felt his face beginning to burn. “You didn’t?”  
“See!” Kaira’s face had also reddened. “It’s not right.”  
That didn’t sound like Kaira at all. She was always free-flowing like a river. Her name even meant “the sun on the river” in Svkøndish. Driphtyr found himself arguing. “Kai, it’s perfectly normal.” He was shaking. “Remember that time I had to get up to use the washroom and you asked what took me so long?”  
“Oh.” Kaira fell silent.  
The music outside boomed away again.  
“You could have just asked me,” she said. “You’re my best friend. I’ll do anything for you.”  
“Yeah well…” Driphtyr pouted and looked at the window behind Kaira. “You could have asked me too…”  
“I love you, Drif. I knew as soon as I first saw you, you were different from everyone else.”  
“I…” Driphtyr’s stomach ached. “I love you too, Kai.”  
Silence between the two again.  
Eventually, Driphtyr smiled. “I’ll come visit, okay?”  
Kaira shivered, sniffed, and then lunged. She hugged Driphtyr and began to sob.  
Driphtyr put both arms and his tail around her and just held her.  
Of course… he thought. Jaida saw it. Llane saw it… Everyone but me. And she thought it was one-way. I feel sick.

Néla looked over the railing of the observation platform. Llane and Avril were drinking at the bar. Of course. Veronika and Rogan were dancing in the crowd, and of course, Driphtyr and Kaira had vanished. It was bound to happen, the tension had been insane.  
She couldn’t blame them. Kaira was leaving in the morning, and there was three years of unresolved tension between them.  
“Oh, to be as hurried for time as the lesser-races,” she sighed.  
She felt a cold blast of air on her neck and turned.  
Kraygus watched her from the back wall.  
“You,” she said. “You did not die.”  
“That I didn’t,” Kraygus answered. “To kill one of my kind, you need a little more effort… This is such a disgusting place. Your bordello is much nicer.”  
“You look uninjured.” She blinked and shook her head. “It is impossible.”  
She brushed her hair back behind her ears. “I would ask what you want from me, but I already know.”  
“I want you to call Sialla out. I’m having difficulty reaching her when she’s with a paladin. You know how I am about light.”  
“What paladin?” Néla asked. “Driphtyr is… She is not with Driphtyr. If you know where she is, you should know who…” she hesitated.  
“Yes, there’s something about that Kitin family. Half-breeds with unusual powers. And her aura sickens me too. I don’t mean figuratively. I mean she makes me unwell. As does your friend in the kitchen.”  
Néla remained silent.  
“I wish for you to call Sialla.”  
“Very well,” Néla sighed. She closed her eyes and concentrated, casting her spell. But it wasn’t Sialla she contacted.

“One more,” Avril said. She raised her tankard and drained it. “Ah.”  
Llane hiccupped. “Wow. This Hurrian… Hurrian… Perderder.”  
“Potato?”  
“Yeah, perderder.”  
Avril laughed.  
Hello, Sialladiarugo.  
Avril jumped.  
“Who is this? Am I too drunk? Or not drunk enough.”  
Yes, I have the right ear. I would like to meet you at the Blast Pit.  
“I think you have the wrong ear.”  
No, I have the right ear. Please, drop whatever you are doing and meet me on the observation platform. It is of the utmost importance.  
Avril growled and turned her ears toward the platform across the room. She couldn’t hear over the music, but she recognised Néla’s voice, and suspected trouble. No one called a mercenary when looking for a princess and argued that they’d contacted the right person when it wasn’t a princess who answered.  
She nudged Llane. “Trouble, Comrade. Upper-platform.”  
Llane shook himself out of his state and rubbed his jowls. “No weapons, lass.”  
“They’re right next door.”  
“Oh, right. I’ll tell the others, yeah?”  
“Good idea.”  
Avril sat, waiting, as Llane left.

Néla sighed and leaned back on the railing. “She will arrive soon.”  
“Very good,” Kraygus said. “It’s a shame we follow different gods. Dragon or not, you’re a smart one.”  
“Thank you,” Néla said. “But what is it you hope to gain from killing her?”  
“Dominance,” Kraygus answered. “War, maybe.”  
“What is in it for you?”  
“I ask myself that every day. Or every night, considering. It was a dragon who gave me this curse.”  
“I thought you said it was a demon.”  
“They’re the same thing. Other-worldly creatures with great power.”  
“I thought you asked for your ‘gift’.”  
“I’ve done some thinking,” Kraygus said. “I’ve said how much I miss the sunlight. Look at me. A dark elf vampire.”  
“How does a dragon make a vampire?”  
“Magic,” Kraygus answered. “Traditional vampires bite each other. The bite contains magic.”  
“You were bitten by a dragon?”  
“Yes. It’s how a catonan can be a werewolf too, and also how people can colour inside the lines.”  
Néla frowned. “A vampire dragon?”  
Kraygus nodded and smiled. “Amazing, isn’t it? Sialla should be here by now.”  
“She said she was coming,” Néla looked over the railing. “She does like to talk.”  
Avril was still sitting at the bar, but Llane had vanished. Veronika and Rogan had also disappeared. “I suspect she thinks it a trap.”  
Kraygus leaned over the railing next to Néla. “I thirst all the time,” he said. “I long for blood. But I spread this curse if I take it.”  
“You would be the smartest cultist I have ever met.”  
Kraygus lowered his hood. “My time as a cultist ends when I find the dragon who cursed me. But until then, any dragon will do. Because you never know, the next one might be the right one. I thought it was in the eyes. Blood-red eyes. But every dragon I’ve met has red eyes.”  
“Then why not dedicate your effort to learning about dragons and vampires? Surely you will find the right one.”  
“Yes, but removing a few along the way will mean I won’t have to remember which ones are and aren’t who I’m looking for.”  
“And I was beginning to like you.”  
Llane, Veronika and Rogan re-entered the building, and Kraygus noticed them. “I’ve been tricked,” he said. “I thought for sure you’d call Sialla herself.”  
“What do you mean?”  
“Your friends, with weapons.”  
“I called Sialla. She may have sent them.”  
“They were here with you, and now they’re back with weapons.”


	23. Cornered

Chapter 23 – Cornered

Driphtyr and Kaira were still hugging when Llane knocked on the kitchen door. “Oy!” he said.  
Driphtyr let go of Kaira and moved to unbolt the door. Kaira hung back.  
“You two, Néla’s in trouble. Some of us’re gunna get weapons from next door.”  
“We’re fine,” Kaira said, drawing two daggers and handing Driphtyr one.  
“How did…?” Driphtyr asked.  
Llane said, “Avril’ll tell ya more.”  
The two catonans followed Llane out, daggers hidden, and as Llane took Veronika and Rogan out of the building, the half-cats approached Avril.  
“What’s going on?” Driphtyr asked.  
“Don’t look. Upstairs. Néla messaged me and asked for Sialla to come, right away.”  
Kaira took Driphtyr’s hand and pulled him to her. She twirled briefly, hugging into him. “What do you see?” she asked.  
As the platform passed his view, he saw Néla leaning back on the railing. “She’s talking to someone.” He said.  
“Who?” Kaira asked, turning Driphtyr again.  
But he couldn’t see. He did see Llane and the others re-enter through the front doors.  
“It’s him!” Kaira let go of Driphtyr and sprinted toward the stairs.  
“Who?” Driphtyr looked up. Kraygus was leaning over the railing next to Néla. “I thought…”

Kraygus turned as Kaira ran up the stairs. She had her dagger in her right hand and charged the dark elf.  
Kraygus sidestepped and moved for the stairs as Driphtyr ran up.  
“You!” the knight spat. With his own dagger, he took up a loose stance and blocked the stairs. “  
“Illumé!”  
Néla cast her spell. Bright light flooded the platform.  
Kraygus pulled his hood up and drew his scimitar. He stepped aside as Kaira charged him again, and drew back.  
The music stopped and the elf on stage mentioned something about calling it a night, as Avril bolted upstairs, axe in hand.  
Néla’s spell went out and Kraygus stepped back into the shadows.  
Not this time.  
Driphtyr moved before he could think. He raised his left hand. “Illumé!”  
Kraygus grunted. “This trick again?”  
In the same moment, Driphtyr felt a surge of heat along his arm. He let the ball of light hang in the air and aimed his hand instead at Kraygus. A sharp blast of light flashed from his hand, and Kraygus toppled aside, covering his eyes.  
Driphtyr dropped his dagger and sprinted. He handed on Kraygus and took the assassin’s head in his hands.  
Kraygus’s face began to smoke, and he roared and struggled. Driphtyr held on.  
Kraygus shuddered and fell limp. Driphtyr, hands glowing, got to his feet and stepped backward.  
Kraygus shook and touched his face. “It’s… It’s gone.”  
“What’s gone?” Néla asked, watching.  
Kraygus gnashed his teeth. “I’m not hungry anymore.” He blinked and sat up. “I’m free.”  
Kaira scooped up Driphtyr’s dropped Dagger and strode over to Kraygus. She forced him down with her foot.  
“Kai, hold on!” Driphtyr began.  
“Let her have closure.” Avril dragged Driphtyr away by his tail. Néla followed. Driphtyr had time to see Kaira thrust a dagger, heard Kraygus garble something, but didn’t see anything else.

“Everyone out!” Llane had said, stepping up onto the stage and shoving aside the pyrotechnics wizard. “Blue Shield.”  
The music cut and the lights finished, thanks to the fallen wizard. He struggled up, brushed his robes off, and hurried out through the door.  
The crowd began to disperse, and Rogan and Veronika made sure they didn’t go anywhere near the stairs.  
The elf who’d been playing with the equipment also scampered after a few moments. Llane looked over to the stairs as three came down. Driphtyr looked startled.  
“What’s with the glowin’ hands, Drif?” the half-elf asked.  
“I think… I think I just removed a curse from someone I smote earlier?” Driphtyr asked, shaking his hands. He looked at the skin. They’d reddened as if he’d been sunburnt, but they didn’t hurt.  
“And Kaira?” Llane asked.  
The other catonan jumped over the railing and landed silently near the stage.   
Veronika hurried over. “A-are you o-okay?” She stammered.  
“It’s fine.” Kaira said. “But after tonight… I think I know what I am. I feel better. I’m happy for Jaida now. She’s in a better place.” She raised her finger and inspected it. “Oh… I’m bleeding.”  
“As for YOU,” Néla tugged Driphtyr’s tail. “Kraygus was correct. You should not have been able to learn a light spell without practicing. However, he did refer to you as a paladin.”  
“I’ve heard that a lot.” Driphtyr looked at his hands. “Kaira says I saved her life. But I don’t know any magic.”  
Kaira stepped forward and took Driphtyr’s hands in hers. “Heal me.” She said.  
“I don’t know how I did that last time.”  
“Do it.”  
He closed his eyes and focused. How do I heal a wound? Come on. Close over? Please.  
He opened his eyes. Kaira’s hands were still bleeding, and now his hands were bloodied.  
“Try again,” she said.  
He closed his eyes again and tried to think about healing. He imagined Kaira’s cut closing, the blood, now clean, flowing back into her body.  
He saw a white tiger appear from the darkness.  
The tiger transformed into Jaida. Only her hair and fur was white, and her eyes were blue.  
It wasn’t Jaida. It was Kaira.  
He reached out and touched her, his hands beginning to burn. He opened his eyes and shook his hands. “Ow, ow, ow!”  
Kaira shook her own hands. “Jeez, heal me, not smite me!” She looked at her palms. “Oh my gods…”  
Llane moved from the stage and looked. “That’s new.”  
“Oh my…” Veronika covered her snout with her hands.  
“That’s impressive,” Avril agreed.  
“WHAT ROGAN MISS?” the orc demanded, poking his head over Néla’s shoulder.  
Kaira’s hands were completely healed. There was no blood on her body whatsoever.  
“Driphtyr just performed a miracle,” Néla explained. “For the third time now.”  
“Not me,” Driphtyr said, shaking his head. “I didn’t do a thing. I just held your hands. Veronika’s the healer. I’ve just watched her is all.”  
“What do your parents do?” Néla asked.  
“Dad was a rogue-turned-knight, and Mum’s a cleric.”  
“And your dad, the Tigerstriped Knight, was a spellsword. You forget that part. You cast a spell. You smote Kraygus, then you removed a curse and healed Kaira. You’re a paladin.”  
“But paladins follow religion,” Driphtyr argued. “I don’t believe this Herald or Zenloong stuff.”  
“There’re other gods,” Llane said, leaning on Driphtyr’s shoulder. “Felura, Tigris, Leo, Rawrmeow. All would favour cats.”  
“You made that last one up,” Avril said. “I’ve never heard ‘roar-meow’ before.”  
Llane shrugged. “Aren’t all the gods made up?”  
“I did see a tiger…” Driphtyr said, eyes unfocused as he thought. “It became Jaida, but it was Kaira. I’ve seen it a couple of times now.”  
“Sounds like Tigris,” Néla said. “I can do some research, but I already know that some gods are believed to pass their role onto someone else every so often. It could be that Jaida became the new Tigris, and of course favours you.”  
“Or,” Llane said, poking Driphtyr’s chest. “He could just be a lucky sod an’ have access to magic.”  
“Not before last night,” Driphtyr argued. “I was tested. Nothing. No magical potential.”  
“Tested by what? When?” Kaira asked.  
Driphtyr couldn’t answer that. He couldn’t remember, only that he’d been told he’d been tested. He’d never been able to cast spells when reciting words or combining ingredients.  
“We just killed Kraygus.” He changed the topic. “Again. I think… I think we just beat the Holy Order of Herald.”


	24. Parting Sorrows

29th Midsummer 5/21

Chapter 24 – Parting Sorrows

The train whistle sounded. A pair of black-clad engine-hands carried a large wooden box into one of the cargo-holds toward the back.  
“Make sure she gets home safe,” Driphtyr said, holding Kaira’s hand.  
“I will,” Kaira said. “And write to me, okay? I’ll come visit when I get some money.”  
“Don’t be too long,” Driphtyr responded.  
Nearby, Llane and Néla stood watching as the Tomaras said their goodbyes.  
Draeké hugged Keyra. “I’ll miss you,” she said. “Steal me something good.”  
Keyra laughed.  
“Don’t encourage her,” Driphtyr said.  
“Well, that’s everything.” Kaido piled the last bag into the carriage he’d rented for the trip. “We’re ready to go.”  
Willicus and Hildandi saw Sialla into a carriage further down. The princess glanced at Driphtyr, but didn’t even pretend she was sad to leave.  
“It’s probably guilt,” Raida said, giving Driphtyr a hug. “You’re always welcome at our place when you visit Svkøndir. “Gerank. By the river. Just ask for Tomara Blades.”  
“You got it,” Driphtyr said. “I’ll start saving.”  
Avril and Veronika spoke with Kaido for a moment, and some money was exchanged. Not to Avril, for once.  
And then the train whistle blew again.  
“Let’s get going,” Raida said. “Come on. Thank you for everything, Driphtyr.” She raised her voice. “And everyone else. We’ll never forget you.”  
Kaira hugged Driphtyr, and before he could speak, he found her lips against his. They held that position for a while, then Draeké laughed.  
Blushing, both half-catonans separated, and Kaira hurried to the carriage. The door was shut, and she watched from the window. Driphtyr stared as the train began to move away, and waved, until it had vanished down the track and into the distance.  
He couldn’t stop the tears.  
The others remaining on the platform joined him.  
“You’ll see ‘er again,” Llane said, leaning on Driphtyr’s shoulder. He glanced over to the small building where Jacob, the mouse-boy, waited. “Anyway. I’d better get back to ‘work’.” He hugged Driphtyr and Draeké and hurried over to his companion.  
“Yes, the job never ends,” Willicus said with a sigh. “It’s been a pleasure working with you, Sir Driphtyr.” He offered his hand.  
Driphtyr sniffed and shook it. “You too, Serg—Lieutenant.”  
Willicus grinned.  
Hildandi mentioned something to Rogan about making lingerie for the boys and girls at the Red Peach, and Rogan seemed eager. They began to walk away and back into town.  
Néla hugged Driphtyr and kissed his cheek. “Thank you,” she said.  
“For what?” Driphtyr asked.  
“For convincing Sialladiarugo to go home!”  
Driphtyr smirked and chuckled. “Hey, the less war we have here, the better.”  
Veronika cuddled into Driphtyr’s side, and Avril gripped him in her arms from behind.  
“Hey, that hurts!”  
“Take it like a man, Comrade!” Avril laughed. “Guess who’s the new owner of Tomara Blades, Dyndengar Branch?”  
“You’re joking!” Driphtyr struggled from the grip, a huge smile on his face. “Wow. We’re going to see some awesome axes, aren’t we!”  
“You bet!” Avril grabbed Driphtyr and hugged him properly. “Anyway, better get going and loot the old shop. I can work on things over in Southil, if you’re ever looking to learn.”  
Driphtyr nodded and wiped away his tears. “That’d be great.”  
Eventually, only he and Draeké were left on the platform.  
“Aw, my bro’s in love,” the young half-cat said, nudging his side.  
“Shut up, squire,” Driphtyr responded. He thumped his sister’s plated shoulder.  
She kicked his greave and then hugged him as well. “I can’t wait to tell Mum about this. She’s going to flip.”  
“About me and Kaira?”  
“No, about the town! We all knew about Kaira from the start, idiot.”  
“Dad’s not going to believe Cradack fell,” Driphtyr agreed. The pair walked to the end of the platform, and down the stairs toward Southil. “So, I’m a paladin, apparently.”  
“Nah.”  
“Yeah.”  
“No way.”  
“Since when?”  
“Since I healed Kaira twice and smote a cultist twice. And removed his curse.”  
“Sure it wasn’t just Kaira healing herself?”  
“I don’t know. Paladins normally believe in gods. I don’t.”  
“Don’t you?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“What about that Tigris ornament you have on your desk?”  
“She’s a tiger.”  
“Oh, I see. And you’re not?”  
“I don’t know.”  
“Hah. You’re funny when you’re frustrated.”  
“Shut up.”  
“Nyah, nyah.”  
Draeké broke into a sprint along the road.  
Driphtyr gave chase, a huge grin on his face. Despite the last few days, he felt young again. It’d take a while before he could put Jaida behind him, but somehow, just having Kaira say she loved him was enough.  
And just him saying he loved her was more than enough.  
As he ran after his sister, all the faces of the fallen zipped past in his mind. They were all in a better place now, away from cults, Dyndengar, everything. They didn’t have to worry anymore. And Driphtyr realised, as he stopped in his tracks, he wouldn’t have to worry one day either. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that. Death could be around any corner, but it hadn’t been around any of the corners he’d turned so far. Even when the person he bumped into had a sword and was trying to kill him.  
Maybe something up there does like me?  
He shook the thought off and ran after Draeké again, who’d stopped nearby to watch him.

Sera looked into her crystal ball. A dark-skinned man with a long black beared and a large purple pointed-hat appeared. “Overseer Sera,” he began. “To what do I owe this pleasure?”  
“They’re all dead!” Sera answered, frantic. She looked around the room. Nothing but stone. The place had been abandoned for years, probably due to the crumbling roof and walls. “Solomon… Cairo… Kraygus… All dead!”  
The wizard on the other end of the ball took a puff from his pipe and blew a star-shape. “That’s not good.”  
“We killed Sialla’s guards, but we couldn’t kill the knight. He’s a paladin. Kraygus said so himself.”  
“I see.” The wizard thought for a moment and looked somewhere off into the distance. “So, we failed.”  
“We did. I’m the only one left, apart from a few that went into hiding. I can’t reach any of them. I haven’t got the manpower to win. Sialla’s on a train back to Harboria. She’ll be there already, I think. I don’t know where she’s going next. She’s outside my range.”  
“I see. That’s not good at all.”  
“What do I do, Grandmaster?”  
The wizard puffed on his pipe for a moment. “Come back,” he said. “You’re not in trouble. You did the best you could. We need to reassess our situation. Don’t stop in anywhere in Azaria, in case someone recognises you. If you get a horse now, you should be able to make Romitia by Summerfall.”  
“Will do.” Sera said. “Thanks, Giovanni. I’ll see you soon.”  
She wrapped up her ball and abandoned Rendar Outpost, stealing a horse from a nearby farm, and making her way east through the forests.

Giovanni tapped his pipe out and leaned back in his chair. He looked at the map on the table in front of him. “This is going to need a bit more manpower.” He said. “A lot more than I thought. I may have to dip into the Church’s account.”


End file.
